Through the Eyes of a Journalist
by alightinthedark89
Summary: Sylvia Juarez is a well known reporter for the Gotham Times. What happens when she writes an article that catches the Joker's attention? May just earn her the best journalist award but could also end her life. Takes place during the events of the Dark Knight. Bruce/Batman/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello fellow readers,**

**I wasn't sure when I would post this story but Newsies was on the tele this morning and I couldn't help myself. Christian Bale was singing to me "post it!" =P Hope you enjoy! I'll probably have the next chapter up later today since this chap is more of an introduction. By the way, this story is 20 chapters long. Again I hope you enjoy and please review! Constructive criticism is always welcomed and if you just want to stop by to say a few words, that's fine too. No FLAMES please, thank you.**

**Sincerely,**

_**Alightinthedark89**_

_Summary: Sylvia Juarez is a well-known reporter for the Gotham Times. What happens when she writes an article that earns her the unwanted attention of the Joker? The article may just earn the best journalist award but it also could end her life. Takes place during the events of the Dark Knight. This is a Bruce/Oc romance._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated to Batman that's Bob Kane's domain. And I own nothing for the Dark Knight. That solely belongs to the genius Christopher Nolan and Warner Bros.**

**Chapter 1**

"Hi you've reached Sylvia Juarez, your friendly neighborhood journalist/photographer. I can't come to the phone right now but if you'd like to leave your name and number I'll get back to you ASAP thanks." A beep followed the female voice from the answering machine followed by a much deeper but friendly sounding male voice.

"Oh, Miss Sylvia Juarez this is your wake up call. As it has been every morning for the past 4 years and I'll probably be doing it for the rest of both of our careers because you my friend continue to sleep like the dead. C'mon get up this taxi driver is charging me up the yin yang down here for waiting!"

A loud groan emitted from below the soft burgundy covers of the California King sized canopy bed. Sylvia never claimed to be a morning person especially when it was before her daily coffee, but she couldn't help but smile at her partner in crime's voice.

Marcus O'Hara had indeed been doing this every morning for the past four years since they started work at The Gotham Times. Four years ago felt like only yesterday for the two of them. Sylvia swung her legs over the side of her bed and began to get ready for the day as she recalled her first days at GT.

She had grown up in Gotham and knew her way around so it only made sense that she go to Gotham University to study journalism and photography. By the end of her first year she had written 25 stories for the weekly issue of GU Weekly, the university newspaper, and had an internship with The Gotham Times.

Marcus had been at GT already only he was more of what she would call an "assistant to everyone". When someone needed more ink, there would go Marcus. Someone needed more paper, there was Marcus. "Marcus the printer is jammed again," Marcus would be there in a heartbeat with a screw driver. No one would have thought the guy was actually smart.

The guy had a natural nose for a story. He was amazing with puzzles of any kind. He was one shit of a writer though but with his stories and her words they became one hell of a team.

It was with his help that she got her first story on possible mob restaurants located around the city. It was her story that got the majority of them closed down. It had been unheard of for an intern to get a story published in the GT, but thanks to Marcus, Sylvia had been the first.

Today Sylvia is five months out of Gotham University and is one of GT's top, most daring journalists. And she lived up to the name gracefully.

Sylvia smiled fondly at the memory as she exited her apartment on the seventh floor, locking the door and taking the elevator down to the bottom. Every morning, it was the same. She would meet Marcus outside and he would be with the cab waiting and have her morning coffee ready in his hand. He was the only one who was able to make it just the way she liked it; mostly sugar, hardly milk or cream and heated to perfection.

She grinned at Marcus as she climbed into the cab. He followed in after her telling the cab driver where to go. Sylvia sipped her coffee sighing in contentment.

"You are a god," she exhaled her breath coming out in a soft foggy puff.

"I know," he said with a smile.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Sylvia asked adjusting herself in the seat. Marcus took out his Blackberry and began to recite.

"Besides our weekly meeting with Dave this morning-" a loud groan was followed by this short statement from Sylvia.

Dave was the top dog of GT. He was not particularly annoying but the early morning, weekly meetings were enough to make Sylvia gouge her own eyes out… with a spoon…a very dull spoon.

"These meetings are pointless. It's just an excuse for Dave to parade around for an hour and put up the façade that he's actually doing something," Sylvia said before taking another sip of coffee.

"Anyway," Marcus grinned, "besides the meeting, we have an interview with the mayor about the rising of taxes on deliveries, then we have that Harvey Dent interview around three that is if you still want to go and trap him in his office to get a quote." Sylvia snorted almost spitting out coffee.

"That's not funny. I'm desperate. This guy has been giving us a hard time from the beginning and after everything we've done for this city they still won't even let me get a picture." Sylvia grumbled staring down at her brown coffee warming her hands.

"It probably doesn't help that what you write is the plain, bold truth. Most writers try to sensor what they write…less enemies, you know?," Marcus laughed.

"Oh sure take their side," she said punching his arm playfully.

"No I'm not taking their side. We are doing our job and we are doing it right and clean which is a lot more than I can say for the other reporters," he said putting his arm around the girl he considered his best friend and sister. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Sylvia.

"I know, like Tommy digging through the trash bins of that restaurant down on 27th to prove that they were buying their produce off the black market," Sylvia giggled.

"Exactly, we would never stoop that low."

"Of course not, that's just sad," she agreed looking out her window.

"Disgusting," Marcus put in looking out his window.

"Despicable," Sylvia said watching the buildings slowly go by.

The friends were still for only a moment before peering back over at each other, sly wide grins appearing on their faces.

Shortly they arrived at the great Gotham Times building. They both paid their half of the cab and walked into the building, Marcus holding the door open for Sylvia.

"Morning Miss Juarez and Mr. O'Hara, congratulations on another front page story," a girl at the front desk greeted.

"Thanks Kimmy," Sylvia greeted back as Marcus smiled. They called for the elevator and stepped in when its doors opened.

"Tenth floor today," Marcus mumbled pressing the button with the number 10 on it. The tenth floor was the top floor of the building where Dave's office was located along with the staff meeting room.

"Oh goody," Sylvia whispered sarcastically.

They arrived at the top floor and made their way to the meeting room. All the walls located on this floor were windows tinted to not let in so much of the sun but enough to keep it from being artificially lighted. Sylvia took her usual seat at the other end of the table so she could face Dave who sat at the top end of the table. Marcus took his usual seat on her right. The table was already filled with the other reporters the only person missing was of course Dave himself. He was usually late but not more than twenty minutes.

The room was unbearably silent as they waited for their boss. Sylvia looked at her watch that read 10:45. Dave was 45 minutes late.

"This has to be a new record," Sylvia whispered to Marcus who chuckled softly.

It was 11:00 when Dave's secretary, Patricia, came in with a phone placing it at his end of the table. She pressed the speaker button as the reporters looked on in confusion.

"You're on Mr. White," Patricia spoke.

"Hey everyone sorry I'm late. Traffic. You know how it is. Anyway, so what's doing everyone? What do you have for me?" Dave's voice resonated from the phone and they all took turns speaking. The meeting was tedious and long. It took another hour before Dave arrived looking sharp. Well, sharp for Dave. He had light denim jeans on with a black dress shirt. It was better than pajama Fridays.

The meeting did not end until after lunch. This was not good for Sylvia. She had had her interview with the Mayor at 12. She had to call and reschedule. This put her in a foul mood for the rest of the day. That is until Dave came down to the ninth floor, where only the best reporter's offices were located this consisted of Sylvia and two others followed by a few cubicles for their editors, with an announcement.

"We just got an anonymous tip…" Dave paused for dramatic affect, "The Joker's struck again. It's down on 21st-"

"Marcus," Sylvia shouted shooting up from her seat behind her desk grabbing her voice recorder.

"Ready," Marcus answered camera and other equipment strapped to his back.

The couple headed for the elevators. Sylvia paused before stepping in and looked back at her fellow journalists.

"Sorry boys looks like you miss out again," she smiled waving farewell as the elevator doors closed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Real quick in this story the Joker hasn't been seen by the public. Only the cops have seen photos, but the citizens of Gotham have no idea what he looks like only what he's done. I hope that's clear :D ENJOY!

As Sylvia and Marcus landed on the scene the place was swarming with cops, detectives, and media. Marcus quickly parked the van and they jumped out in their battle stances. Scenes like these were always hell for the media. Everyone was tight lipped and wouldn't reveal anything, but if you knew where to look you'll get a whole lot more than you bargained for. With voice recorder in hand, Sylvia marched right up to the entrance of the bank, pushing her way through the crowd. Marcus was a lot bigger so with him in front it was a lot easier to get a good look inside the place. Marcus began taking picture after picture. They only had to wait a few minutes before Lieutenant Gordon came out of the bank. Immediately Sylvia's voice recorder was in his face.

"What do you have for me Gordon?" Sylvia said as she followed his every move; other microphones trying to get as close as she.

"Ah, Sylvia I was wondering when you'd arrive," he greeted only briefly looking her way.

"Missing me, Lieutenant," she teased pushing past the police who were pushing the reporters away from Gordon.

"I'm sure you get that from a lot of guys," he said ducking into the car to mumble something into the radio. Sylvia ducked in after him but was too late to hear anything of importance.

"Aww, Lieutenant you flatter me but you know I only have eyes for you," she said passing him a flirty look. Gordon just rolled his eyes and straightened himself out of the car, "Oh, c'mon Gordon you have to give me something. Look… it'll be off the record. My recorders off. You always give me great off the record stuff." She begged giving him a pleading look. Gordon sighed before turning back to face her.

"It was the Joker," he said.

"Yes, this I know," Sylvia said hands on her hips.

"No, we know it was the Joker because he showed us his face," he whispered taking a few steps closer to her not wanting to be overheard. Sylvia was speechless, but Gordon wasn't done, yet. "Since his first job we've known what he looked like." This made Sylvia's gape even wider.

"Hang on-"

"We've captured pictures of him and the little DNA we've picked up from the scenes, we either have no match or it's someone else's DNA."

Sylvia was silent as she stared up at the Lieutenant as the truth sunk in.

"This guy…is a lot smarter than you guys are letting on…isn't he?" Sylvia whispered back. Gordon stared back at her, the silence enough of a brutal answer. He then stepped away, leaving her to go back into the bank. "Thank you Lieutenant," she called as he walked away. He waved in a don't-mention-it kind of way, but she knew this was the first real time he'd actually given her something of information and that was no small deal.

"That looked intense…what did he say?" Marcus asked from behind Sylvia.

"Something I'd rather not repeat here," she said watching Gordon's retreating figure.

"Oh, kinky," Marcus joked.

"You punk," Sylvia said punching him on the arm. "Anyway, remind me to send him flowers."

"Guys don't usually care too much for flowers."

"Yeah well there for a 'Thank you' not a 'hey you want to have dinner sometime'," she shot back rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well speaking of thank yous, Wuertz at 8 o'clock," Marcus whispered. Sylvia turned to that direction spotting her loose tongued friend immediately.

"Oh god this guy is so corrupt it's a wonder why Gordon keeps him on the force-Wuertz!" Sylvia hissed at Marcus but yelled Wuertz's name to get his attention. He spotted her and waved her over. Sylvia and Marcus quickly made their way over jumping the yellow warning tape. "Michael, my main man."

"Sylvia, Marcus," he greeted taking the two reporter's aside.

"What do you have for me?" Sylvia asked.

"We've seen the Joker's face," he said pulling out a picture from the folder in his hands, "here this is my copy but I'll get another from Gordon."

Sylvia took the picture from Wuertz and gasped quickly handing over to Marcus who simply put it away.

"God that man is frightening," Sylvia whispered. She swiftly pressed record on her voice recorder and put it by Wuertz before asking, "How many casualties?"

"Six," he answered.

"Civilians?"

"No people who came in with the Joker."

Marcus and Sylvia exchanged a look.

"Less of a share," Marcus murmured and Sylvia nodded in agreement.

"Do we believe this guy's motivation could be money," Sylvia asked.

"We don't know and that's the truth coming straight from me to you," Wuertz answered.

"How did he get away?"

"A school bus he crashed into the place," he said pointing out the hole in the wall, "when the police got here he had already pulled out, blending in with the other school buses going by taking kids home."

"Wow, this guys is a hell of a lot more clever than we thought," Sylvia thought out loud. A few more questions concluded the interview. Sylvia stopped her recorder and said a quick thank you to Wuertz.

"No problem," he said, quickly getting back to his job.

Sylvia inhaled deeply looking around at the crowded civilians. None of them knowing just how dangerous this "Joker" guy really was. But that was Sylvia's job. To make the unknown known. To shed light in the darkest corners. To separate fact from fiction, but one of these days her job was going to come back and bite her in the butt. She sighed looking down at the hand holding her beloved recorder. She'll deal with it when the day came. For now her work was top priority. Her life came after.

"So what now?" Marcus asked from beside her.

"Take a few more pictures and make sure you get the hole in the wall and then we'll head out," she said. Her partner followed his given instructions and the two of them were quickly on their way back to work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Please tell me you got something," Dave begged as his top reporter and her partner walked into his office.

"Oh, trust me Dave we got a lot more than something," Sylvia said with a smug grin.

"Do we ever let you down?" Marcus asked with a mock glare.

"Good point," Dave said, "Now what did you get?"

Sylvia pulled out the picture of the Joker from her folder tossing in onto Dave's desk. He quickly turned it towards him carefully making sure not to get any smudges on it.

"No…way," he said in disbelief, "Please tell me this was exclusive."

"Oh yeah," Sylvia said patting herself on the back for another day's good work.

"What else?" He said his eyes shinning with anticipation.

"Six casualties-" Marcus said.

"But none civilians-" Sylvia interrupted.

"Nope all men the Joker came in with, " Marcus quickly cut in, "We're thinking less of a share."

"And of course there's the secrets the police have been keeping."

"Yup like seeing the Joker's face since his first job and not being able to find who it is-"

"And the fact that this clown is really fucking smart-"

"All the DNA they've found from his previous works have been either unmatchable-"

"Or it belongs to someone else."

The two partners took deep breaths before continuing.

"He's smart when it comes to his hostages and keeping them still-" Sylvia started.

"he had all of them holding bombs in their hands-" Marcus continued.

"It took them a while to get all of them out of there-"

"And the timing of the whole thing was perfect-"

"His getaway car was a school bus-"

"Right when he pulled out-"

"Other school buses were passing the bank taking kids home-"

"He blended in perfectly before the police arrived."

The two friends sighed before staring at their boss expectantly.

"One day I'm going to find out how you guys do that," Dave said taking a sip from his bottle of water.

"After working next to someone for more than four years-" Marcus began.

"It sort of just happens." Sylvia finished with a smile.

"Stop it," Dave snapped, "Now this is good. No, this is _really_ good. Now will the two of you get downstairs and start writing this thing up. I can't wait to see how this issue will fly off the shelves."

The two reporters nodded and rose from their seats and exited the office.

"Oh and Sylvia," Dave called. Sylvia turned and looked back at her boss, "Great work."

Sylvia smiled and closed the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Damn it_," Sylvia yelled yet again slamming her phone after what seemed like her hundredth call.

She'd been trying all day to find tickets to Wayne's little shindig tonight for Harvey Dent but no one was letting up. Time seemed to slip by for this young reporter...including her memory. The party had completely slipped her mind. She was trying to get Marcus and her an invitation, for she doesn't go anywhere unless Marcus was with her.

"Doesn't sound like you're having much luck," Marcus said from her office doorway.

"Who would have thought it would be this hard," Sylvia said rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Don't worry," he said rubbing her shoulders, "if anyone can get tickets it's you."

"The thing is tonight Marcus. Let's face it. I failed you."

"Hey look at me," Marcus said tilting her head up toward him, "You could never let me down. Ever."

Sylvia smiled softly looking over at the clock sitting on her desk.

"Let's go out to lunch," Sylvia requested rising from her seat, "I don't feel like being here right now." Marcus nodded and they both exited her office.

The doors of the elevator opened allowing Dave to step out of it and allowing Sylvia and Marcus to step in.

"Hey where are you two going?" Dave asked placing his hand on the elevator doors to unable them to close.

"To wallow in self pity and eat our feelings in chocolate," Sylvia answered pressing the button with the number "1" on it.

"Don't go too overboard guys. Juarez you still have to fit into your dress for tonight," Dave said removing his hand. Sylvia simply nodded. The doors to the elevator nearly closed before Sylvia shoved her hand in between them once again making them open. She stared at Dave, her gaze showing her confusion.

"What dress for tonight?" Sylvia asked stepping out of the elevator.

Dave smiled pulling not one but two invitations to Bruce Wayne's Fundraising event. Sylvia squealed throwing herself at her boss holding onto him in a tight embrace.

"How…?" she began to ask but couldn't finish as she observed the tickets with her own hands.

"You're the one who wrote the article on him having the bash. Of course I was going to get you in. Getting one ticket was easy it was the second one that was a bitch to get but I did it just for you two," he said shoving his hands into his front jean pockets.

"Awww," Marcus said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Dave. You will not regret this," Sylvia spoke before shoving Marcus back into the elevator.

"Wait now where are you two going," Dave asked.

"Out to celebrate…and to buy me a sexy new dress," Sylvia answered as the doors closed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sylvia went through the works for Wayne's event. She got her hair done in a simple yet elegant bun with a few wisps of her dark brunette hair curled to frame her face. Her nails done in a glossy white tipped fashion. Black lined her eyes with a smokey effect with a scarlet lipstick to finish. Her dress was black with a low v-neck in front and back, one inch straps, tight up top and a flowing skirt that went down to end above her knees. The look was finished with her black, three inch stiletto, open toed pumps.

It never occurred to Marcus that this "dramatic look" was going to take longer than four hours. He looked back down to his watch and saw it was now 8:17. The party had started at 7:30. He was about to get back into the cab when he was stopped dead in his tracks. Here came Sylvia at least that's who he thought it was.

"Whoa," he said watching her exit her apartment building. Sylvia giggled.

"It's not too much," she asked smoothing down her dress with her hands.

"Absolutely not. You're going to steal the spotlight right from under Wayne's _and_ Dent's feet," he said kissing her on her cheek.

"Aw, Marcus you're making me blush, You don't look bad yourself," she said taking a good look at her friend.

Marcus was dressed in a traditional tuxedo with his hair slicked to the side giving him a much different, but nice, look than his everyday just-got-out-of-bed hair. He smiled and escorted her to the cab they were taking to Wayne's penthouse.

"Where's my limo?" Sylvia asked in mock seriousness. Marcus chuckled as they got in.

Throughout the ride Marcus couldn't help but notice how fidgety his friend was. She never got like this for anything especially for a story. He couldn't believe he was thinking this but she actually looked…anxious.

"Are you okay?" He asked after the thirtieth time she took out her pocket mirror to check her reflection.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be," she asked in return as she placed her mirror back into her handbag.

"Oh I don't know it could have been your leg that won't stop bouncing, your index finger that won't stop tapping to a nonexistent beat, you constantly checking your reflection-"

"Okay I get it. I guess, yeah, I'm a little…nervous," she admitted reluctantly.

"Why are you nervous?" He asked completely shocked at his friend's admittance.

"I don't know. This Joker guy is just striking a lot more lately, I mean he killed a mob leader," Sylvia said her leg still hopping and nothing in her showed any relaxation after the reason was said...so the only conclusion Marcus could come to was that she was lying to him.

"C'mon don't lie to me Sylvia. The Joker has nothing to do with this," he scolded turning toward her direction. Sylvia sighed suddenly her whole body becoming still. She was about to tell him something of major importance.

"You're going to laugh at me," she said matter-of-factly turning toward her window. It was obvious she was very ashamed about her behavior and Marcus couldn't understand why.

"Oh, Sylvia c'mon. If it's something this serious I'm not going to laugh," he said.

After a few silent seconds she turned towards him resignation in her eyes.

"You promise?" she asked. She knew he wouldn't but she needed his word.

"I promise," he answered.

"You swear?"

"Sylvia!" Marcus snapped not appreciating her stalling.

"Okay," she said before taking a long inhale, "I kind of…ikerusvain."

The last few words were said fast and quietly. Marcus gave her a questioning look and Sylvia took a deep breath to try again.

"I like…Bruce Wayne," she hissed quietly but Marcus heard her loud and clear. A grin grew and stretched till it was ear to ear on Marcus's face. Sylvia swiftly punched him on his arm much harder than he anticipated.

"Ow," he shouted.

"Shut up," she snapped crossing her arms and pouting. Marcus began to laugh. Sylvia turned towards him anger in her eyes, "You swore you wouldn't laugh."

Marcus abruptly stopped but the grin was still in place.

"I'm sorry you're absolutely right. But I wasn't laughing at what you just admitted I was laughing at your pout," he told her. Sylvia sighed but a smile was tugging at her lips. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Oh yeah, like I wanted to admit to _myself _that I liked Gotham's most useless, selfish, man-whore, billionaire," she answered incredulously.

"He's not that bad," he said. Sylvia rose an eyebrow and Marcus couldn't help the chuckle that escaped, "Okay he is but then why are you so nervous? Are you planning on talking to him?"

"Not if I can help it. I don't plan to be within 20 feet from the man," she said her hands beginning to fidget again, "I…just the thought of being in the same room with him is enough to get me anxious."

"Don't be. You look stunning," Marcus said encouragingly placing his hand over hers. Sylvia smiled over to him in gratitude.


	4. Chapter 4

Shortly they arrived to their destination and exited the cab. When the two entered the lobby there were a few people sitting around in elegant attire but no one in line at the security/check in desk. The invitations were checked and they grabbed an elevator to the top floor. Sylvia kept taking deep breaths trying to calm herself while Marcus tried his hardest not to laugh out loud.

The elevator stopped and the "ding" announced their arrival. The two stepped out and took a look around the place.

"Wow," Sylvia said softly beside Marcus.

"You can say that again," Marcus said as the two were approached by a much older friendly looking man with a tray of champagne.

"You look as if you could use a little liquid courage," he said offering the two reporter's a glass.

"Oh jeez, is it that noticeable," Sylvia asked exasperated taking the champagne.

"Just take a few breaths madam and you'll be just fine," he advised before Marcus took a glass of the offered champagne. Sylvia smiled at the old man in the tuxedo.

"Thank you, Mr. …?" she said.

"Alfred, madam, just Alfred," he introduced himself. A spark of realization shown in Sylvia's eyes.

"Ah, yes of course. Alfred Pennyworth, Mr. Wayne's childhood guardian," she said taking a small sip from her drink.

"That would be me madam," Alfred said while another drink was taken from his tray by one of the other attendees.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," Sylvia said with sincere smile.

"The pleasure is all mine Mrs…"

"Oh, it's Miss Sylvia Juarez and this is Marcus O'Hara," she introduced.

Alfred instantly knew where he'd heard the names from before, but for a reason he could not fathom at that point in time, he liked this Sylvia Juarez and Marcus O'Hara.

"Alfred could you tell me if Harvey Dent has arrived yet?" Sylvia asked looking around for the person in question.

"Yes, Miss Juarez he just arrived with Miss Rachel Dawes," Alfred said while gesturing toward the couple.

"Oh, perfect," she said but before she could make her way over Marcus had a question of his own.

"And Mr. Wayne, when can we be expecting him?"

"He has not arrived yet but he should be here shortly," he answered. Sylvia's flush was not missed by either of the men.

"Yeah with two or more beautiful women on each of his arms no doubt," Sylvia said bitterly shooting her entire champagne into her mouth. She roughly placed it back onto Alfred's tray and walked away.

"Excuse us," Marcus said as Alfred nodded. The old wise man watched the two with a smile on his face before returning to his duties, "You know I never took you as the jealous type." Marcus said as he caught up to Sylvia.

"Really? Because I am, oh, I really am," she said staring at everything else but Marcus.

Before Marcus could say anything else a loud noise began to seep through the room making the windows rattle from the outside courtyard and before anyone could guess what it was, a helicopter came into view landing just outside the penthouse.

A few curious whispers could be heard throughout the room but they only grew louder as Bruce Wayne stepped out of the chopper followed by not one, not two, but three supermodels in all their exotic glory. Sylvia grabbed another glass of champagne shooting all into her mouth without hesitation slamming her glass onto the table.

"Sorry I'm late-glad you started without me," Bruce announced as he entered. All the men looked on in restrained envy, while the women glared at the supermodels.

"I'm going to take a look around," Sylvia said abruptly before leaving the area in search of the bathroom.

She turned a corner which turned into a dark hallway. Sylvia rested against the wall trying to calm herself. If she didn't get her sanity back she was going to go back in there and do something she would completely regret…like actually going up to Bruce Wayne and speaking to him. About what? She had no clue. When her breath returned to normal, she continued down the hall. There was one door on the left and a two door on the right. Obviously the one door led to the bathroom, and the double doors led to a bedroom. The only bedroom in the place. Sylvia quickly grabbed her hand bag and pulled out her 35mm camera. The only thing that fit in her handbag after she packed as much camera equipment as she could was her I.D.. Finding her wide angle lens she snapped it onto her camera and stepped into the room. She didn't get very far.

It was a good thing the door didn't make any noise when she walked in because this was beyond embarrassing. On Wayne's bed was a man and a woman in a very passionate, but drunken embrace. The strap of the woman's dress was pulled down her arm nearly exposing her left breast. The man's shirt was unbuttoned and his jacket lay discarded on the ground. Beat red in the face Sylvia slowly backed out of the room slowly closing the door behind her. Once out of the room she silently laughed to herself and entered the bathroom across the way.

She finished her business, washed her hands and re-powdered her face with a small compact she fit in her bra. Taking one last fleeting look at her reflection she exited. She was making her way back to the "ball room" when she noticed another single door painted the same color as the walls. This caught her attention. She turned the knob, completely surprised it was unlocked, holding her breath she guessed what she would find. _Dead bodies? Wayne's workout room? A factory producing drugs? Wayne's dirty dominatrix equipment? _Laughing at herself she pushed the door opened to find…a broom closet. She exhaled the breath she was not aware she was holding and was going to turn back when she saw Harvey Dent pushing Rachel Dawes over to the hallway she was in. Wanting to catch the two lovebirds, Sylvia rushed back into the closet, replacing her wide angle lens with a telephoto lens.

"You cannot leave me alone with these people," Harvey said tensely as Rachel smiled.

"The whole mob is after you and you're worried about these guys," she replied with an amused smile on her face.

"Compared to this the mob doesn't scare me. Although, I will say: them gunning for you makes you see things clearly."

"Oh yeah."

As the oblivious couple conversed, Sylvia remained in the room taking mental notes of the conversation she was witnessing while taking several pictures.

"Okay let's be serious. What's your answer," Harvey asked Rachel who looked conflicted.

Sylvia held her breath in waiting in anticipation for Dawes's answer.

Rachel looked down and sighed, "I don't have an answer."

Sylvia didn't get to hear the rest because a hurried shadow passed by and went straight for Harvey and Rachel. It took her a second to realize it was Wayne. Sylvia began to take more pictures wondering if there was going to be a fight between Harvey and Wayne. Wayne put his arm around Harvey's front dragging him into a room nearby.

"What are you doing?" Rachel hissed at Wayne.

"They've come for him," he said in a voice that sounded not like his normal; one more…gravelly. This was said shortly before a single shotgun fire pierced the air.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We are tonight's entertainment," a voice announced from where the party was happening. Dawes walked back out while Wayne speedily went the other way. Sylvia slipped out when no one else was left in the hall and followed after Wayne. Slipping around the corner a man with a clown mask was coming at Wayne.

"Hands up, pretty boy," the thug said aggressively.

Sylvia grabbed her camera and started taking photos and got Wayne knocking the guy out and dropping the shotgun the guy had been threatening him with in two pieces on the ground without breaking his stride. She looked after the 'playboy' in shock as she followed behind him.

Wayne walked into his bedroom, Sylvia stopped at the door to see the previous mentioned couple struggling to fix themselves up quickly.

"What's going on out there, Wayne?" the man asked exasperated buttoning his shirt.

Wayne just kept walking, coming to a low wall tile and pressing his finger against it. There was a shift and the tile next to it opened.

"Thank god- you've got a panic room," the woman said pulling up her fallen strap. Wayne paid her no mind and stepped into the room the door sealing itself with a hiss.

Everyone looked on in shock, specifically the reporter in the corner who had stopped snapping photos and she was scowling.

"What a pussy," Sylvia hissed. The couple walked out of the room leaving Sylvia to fend for herself alone. The room was silent as she realized her situation. She looked around the room seeing a vent on the wall behind her leading in the direction of the "living room" where the fundraiser was being held. _I wonder if you can see-_

A hand clamped onto her shoulder making Sylvia reel around with a loud shriek. Marcus stood with an alarmed look plastered on his face and his arm outstretched.

"Why did you do that?" Sylvia whispered harshly.

"Sorry," he whispered, "I was running around here like an idiot trying to find you. What are you doing?"

Sylvia pointed at the vent and told him, "Give me a boost."

"What?" Marcus asked completely dumbstruck.

Sylvia walked to the wall and looked back at him.

"Give me a boost," she hissed. Marcus rolled his eyes and walked over to his partner.

"Only you would think of taking pictures at a time like this," he mumbled to himself bending down on one knee and weaving his fingers together to make a sling.

"That is why I'm this city's best reporter. Now shut up and don't drop me," she said sliding her foot into his entwined hands and pushing herself up. She lifted the vent and slid in. She silently but quickly crawled down the vent seeing the "light at the end of the tunnel" if you will. The grills were adjustable and she fixed them up enough to be able to see the room. She pulled her camera out and started snapping pictures. The Joker was holding his knife up to Rachel Dawes and telling her a torturous story in an utterly calm voice. Suddenly Rachel got him with a swift one in his stomach. Things got out of hand from there and confusing with the Batman showing up. Still the dedicated reporter stayed taking pictures; one right after the other. It was not until the Joker leaving that she got out of the overheated vents. She was a mess when she emerged. Her once beautiful hair was in shambles and her once clean and pristine dress was wrinkled.

"It's a good thing Wayne keeps his vents clean," Sylvia said.

"Funny it took you four hours to get ready and less than 10 minutes to ruin it," Marcus responded with a smile. Sylvia glared at him while trying to salvage her hair.

Marcus chuckled before the door opened with a bang and one of the Joker's thugs walked in doing a final sweep for the others. Reacting on pure adrenaline, Sylvia kicked the gun out of the unsuspecting thug, delivering another to the back of his knees making him collapse onto them. She put her right arm under his chin and put her weight into her left elbow pressing it into the area where the neck meets the shoulder instantly knocking him out.

Marcus stood shocked at what he had just witnessed but instantly composed himself when they heard another coming. The door was starting to open when a gruff voice said, "Leave it we got to go." The door closed without another word and the two reporter's sighed in relief.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Marcus said putting his arm around Sylvia.

"Please," Sylvia answered pleadingly, "we only have two minutes before this guy wakes."

Police were swarming the place but after a few questions and quick checks they were released. It was two in the morning by the time Sylvia arrived home. She went through the pictures in her camera getting more and more excited with each one. She chose a few to show to Dave the next day for the Sunday morning edition. There was one she held dear. The picture of the Joker getting punched in the gut by Rachel Dawes…a woman. This is exactly what this city needed.

Proof that the Joker was just another man.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks so much to Withloveforever and Trickstersink for reviewing and all those who subscribed! It really puts a smile to my face. Please keep the reviews coming.**

* * *

"Oh my god," Dave said looking over the pictures his best reporter brought in. Sylvia was practically beaming. She was hopping on the soles of her feet with a grin on her face.

"I know. I'm a genius. Please no need to grovel or thank me," she said looking smug, taking another sip from her coffee.

Her hair was still in the style it was the night before due to her getting no sleep. She had stayed up writing up her front page article about the fundraiser disaster.

"Oh my god," Dave said with a frown on both his lips and between his brows.

Sylvia knew that face and she knew that face well, but it was never an expression he had ever used on her. Her smile faded.

"What's the problem," she asked crossing her arms almost dropping her coffee but she paid it no mind.

There was a long pause before he answered.

"You can't run this," he said looking up at her. Sylvia saw red.

"What?" she snapped.

"You can't run this. You run this and you're signing you're death certificate," he said rising from his seat.

"You can't be serious. This city needs to know about this. Th-they need to be reassured. I mean the fact that Rachel "skinny as a rail" Dawes, stood up to _the Joker _is a light that these citizens desperately need."

"Right and the fact that this article will probably win you the Best Journalist award is no mind to you," Dave said sarcastically.

"No actually it isn't. I'm telling you this article was written for pure unselfish reasons. I saw the way those people stood stock still around that man. Yes he is terrifying. Yes he is a _psycho_ but he is still a human being nonetheless," she argued.

Dave sighed unsure of what to say.

"Please, Dave. This is the most important article I have ever written and I have pictures to go along with it, please," Sylvia said pleadingly putting her palms together as if in prayer.

Dave sighed one more time before looking up at his writer.

"I really hope you know what you're doing," he said putting the pictures and first drafts back into the folder in which they had come.

"Whatever the consequences, I will deal with them," she said grabbing the folder as it was held out to her.

"Let's hope so," he murmured before spinning around in his chair to stare at the wall behind his desk in contemplation.

Sylvia marched out of that office with her head held high and a grin plastered on her face. Marcus waited by the elevator.

"Well what did he say," he asked calling the elevator.

"He's letting me run it," she said stepping into the open elevator doors. Marcus sighed in relief.

"Thank god," he said, "I believe this is the first article you did without my help. This is a good sign."

"Hey now, you were right there giving me the boost I needed to get into that vent remember?" she presented jabbing him in the chest with her right index finger.

"Oh yes, that's right," he said with smile as the elevator doors opened.

They both walked to her office and she closed the door and sat down behind her desk. She had given her final draft to her editor and the pictures. Marcus sat silently in his chair, contemplating over what his friend was about to do. He knew that this was a mistake but one that had to be made. It was the first time that Sylvia Juarez had ever written an article with no fame in mind. This article was written with sincerity and Marcus had major newfound respect for his friend. She was risking her life for the city's reassurance. Not many journalists would do that.

"I want to have an interview with Wayne," Sylvia spoke coming out of her contemplating revelry first.

"What," Marcus asked unsure of what he heard.

"I want to have an interview with Wayne," she repeated leaning over her desk at him.

"That's what I thought you said. What's with the change of heart? Yesterday you didn't want to go near the guy." Marcus said sitting at the edge of his seat.

"That guy is hiding something Marcus," she said rising from her seat and pacing back and forth behind her desk. "He knocked out one of the Joker's thugs with just a flick of his wrist and then pulled his shot gun apart in two without breaking his stride. Does that sound like something a pampered billionaire could do?"

"No but c'mon how are you going to do that," he said watching as she stopped her pacing to answer him.

"Wayne loves the attention of the media let me just make a call and we'll have an appointment before you know it," she said sitting back down at her desk.

Marcus rose to leave her to her business but stopped at the door.

"Hey listen, Sylvia," Marcus said from the door looking back at her. Sylvia lifted her head and looked into his blue eyes, "I just wanted to say that I'm really proud of what you're doing…about the Joker article. I don't think I've ever seen you like this. It's like the start of a new chapter for you. And yeah, I…um I-I'm proud to be your partner."

This not so graceful speech was enough to bring tears to Sylvia's eyes. She stood up and ran over to her best friend and hugged him with everything in her.

"Thanks Marcus," Sylvia said her voice hoarse, "that really means a lot."

"No problem," he said clearing his throat and walking out of the office. Sylvia closed the door after Marcus and sighed looking around the office…her office.

It took her awhile to earn an office let alone this office on the ninth floor. Three years to be exact. For more than four years this office served as a symbol that she was doing something. Every article she had written had been to win the Best Journalist award. For the fame as Dave had put it. But for the first time she had done something for everyone but herself and she had mixed feelings. By this time tomorrow, the Sunday edition of the _GT _would be sold to every Gotham citizen or at least read and her article would be on the front page. For the first time, Sylvia felt sick at the thought.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

"Tada," Dave said sarcastically slamming the Sunday morning edition on Sylvia's desk.

Sylvia had almost not come in to work. Just the thought of that article gave her goose bumps but she stood by her word and came in with her head held high. Seeing the article down on paper gave her a calm feeling and she felt more motivation to not back down. She smiled up to her boss who was smiling now as well.

"From my window I can see this edition flying off the shelves. Congratulations, Juarez," he said before exiting the office leaving the newspaper on her desk. She looked to her left where her first article hung in its frame and had been since she wrote it. She brought it down and replaced it with her "Joker" article and re-hung it. This felt like an ending of something or a new beginning more like, but Sylvia paid it no mind and sat back down at her desk to drink the rest of her coffee.

Close to an hour later Sylvia's desk phone rang.

"Yes, Kimmy," she greeted.

"Um…Miss Juarez I'm so sorry I tried to stop him but he said it was of the utmost importance that he speak with you," Kimmy said hurriedly.

"Whoa, whoa, Kimmy calm down. Who did you try to stop," Sylvia asked not hearing a word Kimmy said afterward since there was a knock at her door and it swiftly opened with a bang admitting the fuming person behind it. Lieutenant Jim Gordon stood glaring at Sylvia as he slammed the door behind him.

"Gordon," both Kimmy and Sylvia said, "Thank you Kimmy," Sylvia said before hanging up. "What can I do for you this fine morning Lieutenant?"

"What is this," Gordon asked holding up an issue of the _GT. _Sylvia knew what this was about and was touched that Gordon would come all the way up here to her office in concern, but she still decided to play dumb.

"That, Gordon, looks like today's great issue of the _Gotham Times_," she replied sipping her coffee.

Gordon marched up to her desk and slammed the issue down on her desk making her jump in her seat. The Lieutenant sighed tiredly and sat down in the chair set in front of Sylvia's desk.

"You are going into protective custody immediately," he whispered rubbing his face with the palms of his hands. Sylvia nodded and Gordon sighed once again. "You don't have a choice."

"Bull shit Gordon, I am not going to go into hiding from this clown okay? There is no way in hell," Sylvia said forcefully.

"Sylvia please listen to me. You went too far this time-"

"And what gives you the right to say that? My life is the one in danger and I don't regret writing that article," she interrupted. Gordon looked down but was not out of the fight.

"You don't regret it right now but trust me Sylvia this 'clown' will make you regret it. I hope he doesn't I really do. I hope he doesn't even acknowledge-"

Gordon didn't get to finish, Marcus came in looking slightly green.

"Sorry to interrupt but I think the both of you should come and see this," he said and leaving the door open and walking back to the staff television that was on full volume. The only time that ever happened was if there was something big going on, which tended to happen a lot more often lately with the Joker on the scene.

The two occupants of the office followed and watched as Mike Engel apologized for interrupting the show with an important news break.

"We have received a video from the Joker and viewer discretion is advised," Engel nodded once and the clip rolled.

The Joker sat with one source of light hitting him as he held the camera close to his painted face.

"I woke up to quite a surprise this morning," the Joker said grinning at the camera, "My face plastered all over the front page of the _prestigious _Gotham newspaper. Now I'm not one to complain about negative publicity…no usually I like it but this…oh this was something else. Now if I don't get an apology for this Miss Juarez by this time tomorrow, I promise you, you will hurt."

The clip cut off and Mike Engel was back on the screen. Sylvia stared at the picture at the corner of the screen of herself and couldn't move. She had lost feeling in her legs and she just stared mindlessly back at the screen. The Joker really was after her life.

"The first time I do something right," she mumbled to herself but Gordon heard her.

He felt for the poor young woman in front of him. Only 24 years old fresh out of college and already her life was being threatened. She looked terrified. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and this seemed to snap her out of her train of thought. She looked determinedly back at Gordon.

"I'm not going to apologize and I am not going into protective custody. This changes nothing," she said and walked back into her office with both Gordon and Marcus following behind her.

"Sylvia please be reasonable here. Put your fame and pride aside-" Gordon was interrupted yet again.

"Don't you dare," Sylvia shouted, "I am not trying to be prideful and I am most definitely not thinking about fame. If I back down and apologize to this _freak_ that article would have been for nothing."

"She's right," Marcus spoke from behind Gordon, "Gotham sees her give in and the city loses hope. Sure they have Harvey Dent but the more brave people they see the more they'll fight and keep fighting."

The three of them stayed silent for a long moment looking at one another, measuring each other. Gordon looked down this time in defeat but soon a smile crossed his face.

"Who would have thought?" he said looking at Sylvia with a new shine in his eyes. "You're actually sticking up for someone other than yourself."

"I would be really offended at the moment but I'll let it slide," Sylvia said returning his smile. Her phone desk rang again and she reached over to pick it up. A frantic Kimmy greeted her.

"Miss Juarez, I'm sorry to bother you again but there seems to be a riot going on outside," she said out of breath.

"What?," Sylvia answered back confused.

"There are news stations outside shouting your name," Kimmy answered facing the phone away from her and pointing it toward the group outside to let Sylvia hear them. Sylvia put down the phone and quickly looked out her window.

"Oh no," she grumbled staring down at the growing group. "This is not happening."

"At least let me give you a ride home," Gordon said from over her shoulder as he peered at the group below.

"That would be great. After I make a few calls and get an appointment with Wayne." she said sitting back at her desk and hanging up her desk phone just to pick it up again and dialing.

"And she's back," Marcus said with a pride filled smile.

Gordon said he would go back to station and wait for her to call when she was ready.

"I'll leave you to it then," Marcus said turning to leave but when he reached the door he paused, "You remember when I said you could never let me down?"

Sylvia looked up at Marcus a frown between her brows.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Well there is one way," he said looking serious.

"And how's that," she asked almost scared to hear the answer.

"By giving into this clown," he answered a smile on his face but his seriousness was apparent in his eyes.

"Thanks Marcus," she said returning his smile. He stood smiling before turning and exiting her office letting her make her calls.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the positive reviews. You have no idea how much they motivate me to keep writing :D. Thanks again and keep'em comin'! **

**Side note to Sovereignty'd: First off, thanks for reading and reviewing! You have to understand that it's Sylvia turning over a new leaf. Her article would seem worthless if she just went into hiding. 'If you can't take it don't dish it' type of thing. Through her article she's become a beacon of light for Gotham; kind of like Harvey Dent. But of course, there is a price. If it still seems stupid, I'm sorry :/ But keep reading.**

**Side note to Fromme2y0u: Thank you! It's so funny because I've always asked myself, how come Superman, who isn't even human, can have Lois Lane but Batman can't have one? Batman deserves a Lois Lane too. Really glad you're enjoying the story. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

"I've got it," Sylvia shouted after opening the door to her office. The floor fell silent as they all stared in wonderment. Sylvia stood there awkwardly before recovering and running to Marcus's cubicle. "Marcus I've got it."

Marcus rose from his seat wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"What-what did you get?" he asked.

"I've got the appointment with Wayne at his penthouse tomorrow night at 7," she said excitedly. She felt like she was back in high school and had a crush on her teacher.

Marcus laughed at his partner's excitement. Her face quickly turned to mortification though when she realized something.

"You're coming with me…right?" she asked grabbing onto his shirt collars pulling him towards her.

"Why would I?" he asked amused.

"No Marcus you can't do this to me. You can't let me go there by myself. I'll make a fool of myself. I need you there Marcus. Please. I've never gone anywhere without you please, please, please, Marcus please," she continued pleading her eyes shinning.

"Okay, okay don't worry. I was planning on going anyway," he teased sitting back down.

Sylvia huffed and smacked him behind the head. After he recovered, he looked back at her remembering something.

"Hey I never asked you, where did you learn to knock someone out like that?" he asked in wonderment referring to the thug they had encountered at Wayne's penthouse. Sylvia smiled and giggled.

"I took some pressure point classes when I was younger thanks to my overprotective father. I also took some self defense and jui jitsu classes. Don't ask," she said turning to go back to her office.

"How come you never told me about that," he asked following behind her.

"I don't know, I guess it just never came up," she answered pulling on her coat.

"So you going with Gordon," he asked watching her pack her things for the end of the day.

"Yeah, I mean, might as well right. I already called him. He said he's waiting down in the lobby," she said with a smile, "I won't be able to fight those reporter's off by myself. Do you remember ever having to stake out a place for this long? They have been out there all day!" Marcus nodded, but smiled.

"I don't know about the fighting off the reporters part, you seem to be able to do that just fine," he teased still not being able to believe her knock out episode with the thug.

"Oh shut up," she said turning her light off in her office to leave. Marcus closed the door and called the elevator for her.

"Okay well call me when you get home, please," he said as the elevator doors opened.

"Sure thing," she said walking in.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said and Sylvia waved goodbye as the doors slid closed.

She went down eight floors without interruption and landed on the ground floor. Gordon rose from the seat when he saw her exit the elevator. He held out his arm gesturing toward the doors. Sylvia came up next to him and the two of them walked out with Gordon guiding her with his hand on her lower back. The moment they walked out the reporter's were vultures trying to get to a deceased body. It was the first time that Sylvia was on the other side of the conversation and she didn't like it one bit. Microphones were shoved in her face and Gordon did his best to shove them away.

When they arrived at the patrol car he opened the door for her and she was about to climb in when a reporter shouted, "Miss Juarez is there anything you'd like to say to the Joker?"

Sylvia froze and looked toward the reporter who had asked the question. She looked straight at the camera filming and said, "No there is not." and climbed into the awaiting car. Gordon was already in the car.

They drove to her house in silence until Sylvia decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry to hear about Commissioner Loeb. When is the ceremony," she asked looking over at him.

"Tomorrow," he sighed.

"I'll probably be there," she said looking out her window, "doing coverage."

"I don't think that would be such a good idea," he said gripping the steering wheel.

"I don't have a choice. I do the majority of the scene articles," she said.

"I think you guys can make an exception just this once."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I will. Look, I don't want to let this guy ruin my life okay. I'm just going to go on like everything is normal," she exhaled.

The police scanner interrupted their argument

"We have a 187 reported at 8th at Orchard possible victim Harvey Dent."

"A 187?" Sylvia whispered to herself in wonderment but dawning horrible realization came fast, "Oh my god tha-that's a homicide. That can't be right."

"Calm down I need to drop you off and head over there," Gordon said picking up the radio to speak into it, "This is Gordon, 10-4 on that."

"Dropping me off? Are you kidding I'm coming with you," she said grabbing onto the armrest of the car seat.

"Are _you _kidding? What makes you think I'd let you go anywhere with me," he sped up as he spoke.

"Because I promise not to touch anything or say anything unless I have to or am asked a question," she said turning toward him with her lips pouting and eyes begging.

Suddenly the car abruptly stopped and he reached over her and opened her door. With her begging Sylvia had not noticed they had arrived at her apartment building.

"Fine," she said gathering her stuff and stepping out of the car. She slammed her door but held onto the frame. She bent down to look into the window at Gordon who was just staring through the front windshield. "He's not dead Gordon. Will you call me when you find out what really went down?"

Gordon looked over at her wondering what he should answer.

"Off the record," she murmured holding her right hand up. Gordon smirked and nodded before speeding down the street.

Sylvia stood in that spot for a long time, different theories about what really happened up at 8th Orchard. Dent could not be dead. He just couldn't be. Sure he probably was a target to the Joker and the mob but…

Sylvia snapped herself away from her pressing thoughts to finally walk into her building. She called the elevator and stepped inside. Pressing the "7" button the elevator began to ascend. The creak and squeaks from the elevator unnerved her but they always made those noises. The soft ding sounded when she reached her floor and she stepped out to walk to her door. She took out her keys and unlocked her door hearing a slight click.

She froze, her senses going crazy. Something was telling her not to go inside. She let go of the door and took two steps back. She kicked her door open making the door slam back into the wall. When nothing happened she slowly walked in. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She strayed away from the light switch and walked to her messaging machine. She had 27 messages. Sylvia thought to herself about how strange it was. She didn't even know 27 people. She pressed the play button bracing herself. Nothing happened except her messages beginning to play.

"First unheard message," said the answering machine. Obvious breathing could be heard through the phone but the person said nothing. They waited a little bit longer when the message was cut off by them hanging up. The call had come in three hours before she had come home.

"Second unheard message." This message was much the same just harsh breathing and a hang up.

In fact all the messages were like that. It wasn't until the 22nd message that their was a grunt before hanging up. On message 23 which had been called in some 15 minutes before she walked in was the same. On the 25th message the caller seemed agitated or…impatient. There was slight giggle that made her freeze in place. It was the kind of giggle one heard when they were pulling a prank. The number was the same for all of them. A pay phone number.

"Twenty-seventh unheard message," her answering machine said.

"Hey Syl," Marcus's voice said through the answering machine. Sylvia relaxed considerably. Sighing in relief she continued to listen to her friend's message, "listen I don't like this whole situation. Why don't you come live with me for a little bit? You have a key to my apartment. Just please, humor me okay? Come on over. I'm not asking you for a month or anything just until…well…I'm comfortable. I'll see you later."

Sylvia looked around her apartment and silently agreed with Marcus. She walked to her bedroom and began to pack. She packed enough clothes for a week. It was silent throughout her apartment and she still refused to turn on the lights. Suddenly the silence was broken when her phone began to ring. The sound was eerie to her and when she grabbed the phone she checked the caller I.D.

The phone read, "WIRELESS," followed by a number. It was a cell phone. She sighed and answered.

"Hello," her voice sounded strained and full of anxiety.

"Sylvia," Gordon answered from the other end his voice sounded just as panicked.

"Gordon, hi," she greeted feeling slightly better at hearing his voice. Only the feeling was gone the moment Gordon told her exactly why he called.

"Sylvia I need you to leave your apartment immediately," he said sounding like he was running.

"Why?" she asked grabbing her suitcase and two purses. One had her personal stuff, the other her camera equipment.

"You were right Harvey is not dead but the Joker has made his next two targets clear," he replied slamming his police car door shut and turning on the ignition, "He's made a threat against the Mayor and he's made it clear he is going for you."

Gordon remembered the scene. Two men dead and the newspaper but the walls…the walls were what he couldn't get out of his head. All over the walls written in red was Sylvia's name repeatedly followed by "BOOM". Gordon didn't want to think about the meaning he just knew he had to get Sylvia into his sight to calm himself.

Sylvia was about to respond when there was a "beep" signaling she had another call. She looked into her phone expecting to see Marcus's number but she had no such luck. She lost her voice when she saw it was the pay phone number.

"Sylvia?" Gordon shouted the engine of his car revving as he sped up.

Sylvia pressed to answer the other call when she did she was greeted with a loud terrifying laugh…the Joker's laugh. She dropped the phone and ran out of her apartment just before she was flung off her feet from the force of the explosion coming from behind her. She hit the hallway wall and went crumbling down. Her suitcase was in front of her along with her purses. She weakly lifted her head to peer ahead of her. Several Joker cards were scattered around her. There was something written on all them in red. One landed right next to her line of sight. She tilted her head to the side to read it.

"ApOloGY AcCEpteD"

**A/N: Side note to Withloveforever: Thank you so much for pointing that out. I probably should have broken that statement down into two sentences :P. Yeah and this ending is him being sarcastic. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do love reviews! Hope you guys like this one :) And thank you to the new readers who have put this story on their favorites and have reviewed. I really appreciate it.**

Sylvia awoke with a stinging headache and a throbbing in her ears. She moved her head to the side to see Gordon sitting in a chair next to the bed. He looked like he was praying. He had his palms together and his head against them. She knew differently though. He was exhausted. It was most likely late and he had stayed with her. Gordon probably was the one who retrieved her from the site, too. Oh god her apartment. Just the thought was enough to make her headache sting all the more.

"You're awake," said a guttural voice from the other side of her bed. Sylvia turned to the other side and saw a dark figure in the corner of the room. With the dim lighting he almost blended in with the shadow. Only the white from his eyes gave him away.

Sylvia had never met the batman in person so his presence was a bit overwhelming considering that she had been hoping for this moment for many months…and here she was without a camera. It wasn't until she tried to speak that he moved. Her throat was soar and she sounded squeaky. Gordon got to the water first, pouring a cup full for her and holding it her mouth for her. She sipped slowly before pulling away.

"Jeez, Gordon my head hurts, my arms are not broken," she said taking the cup from him. He smiled down at her before rolling his eyes.

"And she's back," he muttered before taking his seat, sighing.

Silence followed and Sylvia looked at the two expectantly.

"So what do you guys want to know," she asked taking another sip from her water.

"You are very lucky to be alive," the batman said from her left side. Gordon nodding his agreement on her right.

"I am well aware of that," she said, "I _was_ there when my apartment exploded."

"What happened?," he asked before adding, "From the beginning."

Sylvia sighed before going into a step by step story. She started from when she entered her apartment and the strange feelings she kept having, the strange messages that were left, her packing to live with Marcus, Gordon's call, the pay phone call, and finally the explosion.

"Do you remember the phone number," the batman asked.

"No, I'm sorry I was too busy fearing for my life," she answered. Although the statement itself was sarcastic, she sounded sincere. She even sounded angry at herself for not thinking faster on her feet. Gordon put his hand on her shoulder in comfort and it helped considerably.

"Well, for all the Joker knows you're dead at the moment," Gordon said pausing before continuing faster, "and we're going to keep it that way. You will be going into protective custody-"

"Whoa," Sylvia interrupted, "wait a second. Nice try Gordon but I don't think so. The Mayor what is he doing? He will most likely be speaking at Commissioner Loeb's memorial. He was threatened too right? So? Has he agreed to go into hiding?"

Gordon looked down using his hand to rub his nose in agitation.

"At the moment, he is still speaking," he answered regretfully.

"Then I'm still going to cover it and that is that," she said crossing her arms in front of her. A clear signal that she was not backing down from her decision.

Gordon sighed and looked like he was ready to put up the fight but Sylvia knew better.

"Gordon go home. You're exhausted and you're going to have to be sharp for later today's festivities," she said before adding stubbornly, "I'll see you there."

Gordon stared at her still wondering if she was being brave or stupid. He decided _not _to decide just yet. He sighed and looked at the batman who seemed to be doing the same thing he had been doing. He seemed to come up with the same decision.

Batman looked at him and nodded. Gordon looked back at the young reporter and grabbed his jacket to leave. She was well looked after here. At least he hoped. He closed the door behind him and began his walk to the hospital's main exit.

Batman remained in the room. He didn't understand why himself but he wanted to assure himself that she was fine.

"You know," Sylvia began, "as a reporter, I have been trying to meet you for months. I tried to get Gordon to hook it up but he's not a very good source. He's one stubborn guy."

"Kind of like you," he said.

"Yeah but mine is for a good reason," she replied.

"So is his," he answered with no emotion in his voice or face.

Sylvia stared at him and smiled.

"Wow," she said simply before clasping her hands together in her lap. "I suppose you're right, but what reason could he have, may I ask?"

"What is your reason for putting your life on the line for a city full of people you don't even know?" he shot back quickly.

An angry fire erupted in Sylvia's eyes but it quickly dimmed and a smile graced her face.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said looking into his brown eyes. She looked away finding them eerily familiar before continuing, "But if you must know…I was born and raised here in Gotham. Everyday was a plan. I'd get up, go to school, study really hard after school, got good grades and all for just a job with _The Gotham Times._ For the fame. Every article I wrote won some sort of recognition and later some awards. In my little world I was famous. People know my name, they all know who I am. And for what? To have some people admire me and others hate me. Be the female version of Bruce Wayne except without the money." Suddenly she began to laugh really hard.

She looked at the batman who just stared at her. This made her laugh harder.

"I'm sorry," she said through her laughter, "I just never thought I would ever be unhappy with my life, let alone talking my problems with a man who dresses up like a bat and fights crime every night and probably has more problems than I do."

She continued to laugh until she felt a hand land on her shoulder. The only other person in the room was the batman. This fact made her shift from laughter to hysterical sobs. Strong Kevlar clad arms hesitantly embraced her and she began to cry into his chest.

Batman felt completely out of his element as he held this woman. To his relief however it didn't take more than 5 minutes for her to catch herself. She wiped the tears off her face and pulled away from him. Her cheeks were red from embarrassment. It was silent for a moment before Sylvia forced herself to speak.

"I'm sorry...I'm not completely unhappy don't get me wrong. I am really happy with my job. I just don't like what I've become per say. I mean…running out of my apartment tonight all I could think about was my camera and recording equipment. Did I get all of it out?" She whispered the last question to herself. Half wondering if she had, the other half just stating it. "Then there's the part of me that's trying to stay alive and brave and with people around me contradicting my sincerity…it really pisses me off."

Silence followed again but this time Sylvia didn't have to break it.

"It's the masks we wear," he said.

Sylvia thought about the statement and what he meant by it. She supposed she was wearing a mask much like him. Maybe not in the literal sense but metaphorically speaking. When she looked back up to agree with him he was gone. She looked around the room searching for him but there was no evidence suggesting that he was ever there. She laid back down onto her hospital bed and tucked herself in. She quickly dozed off.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Marcus and Sylvia arrived quickly to the memorial parade in honor of Commissioner Loeb. Neither Sylvia nor Marcus were ever on speaking terms with the late Commissioner but they knew they had to cover it. Gordon was walking around the peripheral of the parade making sure the area was secure. Sylvia was taking pictures from the back of the parade while Marcus was taking pictures in the front. People peered over at her occasionally most with smiles. She would smile politely back and continue on. She had never received so many smiles. Most people despised her especially the cops.

Sylvia paused in her picture taking to look over at Gordon who was looking up at all the SWAT team members that were present above. Sylvia looked up at them and began to take pictures of them. Some even posed. She laughed to herself and continued taking pictures of their surroundings.

The parade in front of her had finally stopped at the platform that was set up for the Mayor's speech. Sylvia ran to the front of the parade and found Marcus squatting near the left side of the stage taking pictures of the Mayor standing at the podium. It was a great view from where they were standing to see the whole place. The Honor Guard stood across the way standing at attention. One had his hat a little lower than the others. Sylvia took pictures of them while keeping an ear on the Mayor's speech.

"…we must remember that vigilance is the price of safety," the Mayor wrapped up with and took a step back from the podium as the Honor Guard stepped forward.

Sylvia raised her camera to get pictures. Focusing on one in particular. Through just the human eye you couldn't see much about him but through her camera she saw some sort of distortion on the edges of his lips. She took a few pictures as they shot their guns. The one she focused on rose his head and the little sun there was shone on his face. That was when she saw they were scars he had and they were covered in flesh-colored make up.

The Joker looked straight at her and smiled in surprise. Marcus stood next to her still snapping pictures. He hadn't noticed what she had. The Joker turned back down. That snapped Sylvia out of her world and she broke into a run straight at him.

"Get down," she yelled but she wasn't loud enough. She continued to run until the whole guard as one turned to the Mayor and shot. She turned toward the podium to see Gordon shove the Mayor to the ground…and the bullet plunge into his back.

"Gordon!" she screamed but it was swallowed by the other screams that erupted from the crowd around. She shifted her direction to the stage and saw Stephens checking for a pulse. He looked down at the body at a loss. "No!" she yelled refusing to believe what she was seeing.

Sylvia jumped onto the stage and kneeled down next to Gordon putting his head onto her lap.

"Gordon," she said shaking his shoulders, "Damn it Jim wake up…c'mon Gordon!" No response came. Mournful tears reluctantly filled her eyes as she stared down at the lifeless body before her.

Stephens tried to move her away but she held her grip on Gordon; the only real decent man in all of Gotham…and he was gone. It wasn't until Marcus came to help that she was forced to let go.

"No let go of me," she yelled trying to push the two men off of her. "Gordon!"

She continuously yelled his name one last attempt to wake him from his sleep, but she received no response. It was her life that was supposed to be taken not his…an innocence. Marcus held her in a tight embrace away from the stage. He held onto her as he led her to the van they had brought to the parade. She climbed into the passenger seat and Marcus got into the driver seat.

"I'm going to drop you off at my apartment and then drive the van back to work. I'll take a cab back," Marcus said driving away from the sight of the parade.

"I have to go back to work," came a monotonous remark. Marcus had to make sure it was Sylvia that replied and who was in his car.

She looked shaken but she had determination set in her eyes. It amazed him how strong she could be but then he wondered how long it would last.

"C'mon Sylvia. I've got to take you home," he said but Sylvia reached out and griped his wrist with all her strength making him look at her.

She had a pleading look on her face and the tears were back with vengeance. All she could do was mouth "please" and Marcus was driving the two of them back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hope you enjoy and please review!**

A knock on Sylvia's office door interrupted the mournful silence from within. There was no reply so Marcus walked in to find his friend sitting behind her computer.

"Hey Syl, it's 6:30. You ready to go," he asked.

Sylvia insisted that they go to the Wayne meeting even though Marcus would prefer going home. She refused to hear it. She needed to do something and frankly so did he. He'd never seen a person get shot before personally and it did have him pretty shaken too. The fact that it was Gordon didn't help.

"Yeah hang on just one second," she answered typing away on her computer. The monitor was covering her face from view. Her voice sounded hoarse.

"What are you writing?" he asked coming over to her desk to look.

"Um…Gordon's um…er…his um…ugh!" she yelled the last part frustrated with herself and slamming both her fists on her desk as new tears gathered in her eyes. She took a deep breath sighing, "Gor-Gordon's obituary," she stuttered. Her noise was red along with her eyes. Marcus closed his eyes in despair and frustration.

"Sylvia, you should not be doing this right now," he said wheeling her chair out from the desk and pushing her out of the way as he shut down her system. She didn't even put up a fight.

"Why, Marcus?" she whispered but he heard her and her voice made him cringe. "Why him? Why-Why Gordon?"

Marcus turned to her after her computer shut down and tried to answer her question the best way he could…glorifying it.

"Gordon gave his life for this city. He's given hope to these citizens, just like you have," he said rubbing her shoulders trying to give her as much comfort he could.

"Then I should be dead too," she whispered in agony. Guilt had settled in her system for awhile and she couldn't get the tears from it to stop.

"No-No don't you say that. Don't you dare," he said forcefully gripping her shoulders making her look up at him. "Gordon wanted you to live. He wanted you to continue writing your articles. To continue what you are doing right now. We all do, Syl. You give us all hope. You can't give up. You can't give in."

Sylvia looked up at her friend and a sad smile came to her lips. God, where would she be right now without Marcus…eating her weight in chocolate and would have probably quit her job and gone into protective custody the first time Gordon had asked her too.

Marcus grabbed a few tissues from a box on her desk and she used them to blotch her face dry.

"Let's get the hell out of here we're already going to be at least five minutes late," he said standing up straight.

"You're right," Sylvia responded standing from her desk and grabbing her little note pad with her notes and questions for Mr. Wayne. "Let's skedaddle."

"That's my girl," he said wrapping an arm over her shoulders.

Marcus and Sylvia exited the building grabbing one of the _GT _vans and quickly began their 45 minute drive to Wayne's penthouse.

The ride really wasn't going as slow as Sylvia wanted it to. She really wanted the ride to never end while Marcus couldn't stop driving fast. He wanted to get over there as quickly as possible.

When the two arrived at the penthouse, Marcus grabbed his camera equipment bag to bring as Sylvia just held her notebook for the interview. They were just going to snap some pictures of the place and get a few answers out of Wayne and head home. However, it wasn't going to be that simple. When they arrived Wayne was not in.

"Where is he?" Sylvia asked Alfred who was the one who brought the news. "We had an appointment."

"He is aware and says that he will try and get here as soon as he can," he said offering them a seat after and then asking, "Would either of you like something to drink as you wait?"

"Two waters please," Marcus said. Alfred left to fetch their water.

An hour passed and still there was no sign of Wayne. Alfred came though with good news.

"Master Wayne called and he says that he is on his way here," he told them with a smile.

"That's great…uh…do you think Marcus could snap a few pictures of the house just so we can get out of here after the interview. We wouldn't want to keep Wayne for longer than necessary," Sylvia said being completely honest only she didn't want to be in his presence longer than necessary. He had some nerve keeping them waiting for so long.

Alfred escorted Marcus around the house starting at Wayne's bedroom. Sylvia stayed behind downing the rest of her water and slowly observing her surroundings. She stood from the couch and walked to the wall made up of glass that overlooked the entire city. It looked peaceful at night. The lights shinning, the moon clear in the blackening sky. The bat signal was missing…

This brought unwanted tears to Sylvia's eyes but she quickly tried to push them down. It was not the time to mourn Gordon. She must have been standing there for longer than she thought because she didn't notice Wayne had arrived and had been watching her from the front of the elevator.

Her arms were crossed as she stared blankly out the window. Her eyebrows creased together however and her eyes began to shine with new tears. Bruce couldn't believe Gordon's death was affecting her as much as it was. It affected him too but he couldn't show it thanks to his identity. He walked quietly over to her and gently laid his hand on her shoulder trying to gently wake her and bring her back down to reality.

Sylvia gasped out of her 'pathetic' thoughts and looked at Wayne, the one who had snapped her from them. She smiled. It was fake and they both knew it. She was however trying to put on a strong, non-caring front, he wasn't going to stop her. He often did the same.

"Well, Mr. Wayne how nice of you to finally grace us with your presence," she said sarcastically before going to take a seat at his couch again. Bruce followed.

"I am very sorry, for keeping you waiting," he said taking a seat next to her. Apparently, too close for her liking because she quickly scooted farther away.

Wayne's eyebrows shot up at her startled face but she quickly covered it up.

"No need to apologize. We will make this quick and be out of your hair in no time," she spoke holding her pen and paper in hand but she was interrupted when Marcus came into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt," Marcus said politely, "good evening Mr. Wayne."

"Mr. O'Hara," Wayne greeted back before Marcus continued.

"Uh…can I borrow Sylvia real quick," he asked staring at Sylvia. He looked ashamed over something.

"Excuse me," she said excusing herself and walked farther away to talk to Marcus in private. "What's up?"

"Do you have a new roll of film?" he asked sheepishly. Sylvia grinned and pulled at her mini hip bag...well, the mini hip bag she usually had.

"Damn," she hissed, "No I don't." A spark lit up in her eyes and she snapped her fingers, "There's a whole case full in the back of the van."

"Okay well I'll be right back," he got a mischievous look on his face before saying, "don't do anything I wouldn't do," he said with a wink.

Sylvia scowled and smacked him in the arm. He chuckled before leaving to the elevator.

"Sorry about that," Sylvia said before sitting back down.

"That's okay," he said with a charming grin that made Sylvia's hands begin to shake.

She cleared her throat and asked her first question.

"So uh…," she started _smartly_. She scowled to herself to how stupid she was being. Her hands were shaking, her knee was bouncing and Bruce Wayne looked highly amused.

"Mrs. Juarez are you alright," he asked charmingly.

"It's Miss and yes I'm fine thank you," she said trying more so to convince herself. "Anyway, how is the rebuilding of the Wayne house coming along?"

"It's more of a mansion than house," he chuckled smugly, "It's going fine thanks," he said simply.

"Are there any changes you're making? Like more staircases? Or perhaps more secret exits and panic rooms?" she asked more harshly than she anticipated.

Wayne gave her a startled look before answering.

"Uh…well yes actually, we're planning on getting new designs for the main entrances and of course a bigger room for myself," he said chuckling. Sylvia tried to keep it in but she knew he saw her roll her eyes. She threw him a smile before continuing.

"So is there a panic room in this penthouse," she asked retaining her fake smile.

"Yes," he answered.

"And where would that be?"

"Well, if I told you there would be no point in it existing," he said with a smile.

"Ah, yes and the one in your room that you escaped through during Dent's fundraiser _bash _is just one of many," she asked with major attitude.

Wayne bowed his head and chuckled before looking back up at her and saying, "Well, every man for himself. I can't even take on one guy let alone-"

"Funny you should say that," she said with a sly smile that Wayne decided he didn't enjoy, "you could have fooled me."

Sylvia took out a photo from in between her notebook and placed it in the small space between them on the couch.

"You sure looked like you knew what you were doing when you knocked one of the Joker's thugs to the ground," she said matter-of-factly.

Wayne looked down at the picture and his eyes snapped back up to the insufferable journalist in front of him. She was still smirking.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! Keep them coming PLEASE. I know I left it at a semi-cliffhanger so here it is. :D**

"Well you know how it is," he started scooting closer to her, Sylvia didn't move back but she looked on in suspicion, "the adrenaline rush of the moment," he breathed huskily and leaned forward so their faces were mere centimeters apart.

Sylvia looked into his brown eyes as he stared back intently into hers. Those eyes…they reminded her of the night she spent in the hospital. Batman was there…so was Gordon…the last time she spoke to Gordon-

Sylvia jumped up from the couch and took three steps away from the couch her back to Wayne. Tears came back to her eyes and it took the rest of her energy to hold them back. Wayne stared at her back startled at her quick maneuver but he couldn't help but wonder what had happened.

"Are you alright?" he asked rising from the couch.

"I'm fine," she said her voice cracking.

She was on the brink of crying again Wayne figured but still didn't understand why.

"Are you sure?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

She spun around and the tears were gone.

"Don't touch me, please," she said moving around him being careful not to touch him at all and began to gather her things, "I'm sorry to take up your time Mr. Wayne, I'll be going now."

"Wait that's it just two questions," he asked confused.

"Yes, well I just remembered I have somewhere to be," she lied going towards the elevator.

"Are you sure? Because Alfred makes a great meal. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to fix us up something," he offered following behind her.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea," she said calling the elevator.

Bruce had to figure a way to stop her and get his hands on those pictures. Getting her warmed up didn't work, it only seemed to make her distraught. Maybe a few drinks…

"Oh c'mon trust me. I'm not such a bad guy. I think you'd be surprised," he said with a charming smile.

Sylvia looked back at him and her eyes surveyed him until the elevator dinged behind her and the doors opened.

"No, I don't think I would be," she said walking into the elevator, "I know exactly what kind of man you are Mr. Wayne."

"Really? Well I know exactly what kind of reporter you are," he quickly said back.

The elevator doors were closing and Wayne knew exactly what would get her to get out of it.

"A fame and thrill seeker," he said loudly before they closed and Sylvia took the bait. The doors slid back open revealing a very pissed off Sylvia.

"Excuse me," she said.

"You heard me," he told her.

Sylvia stepped out of the elevator and walked straight up to him.

"How dare you judge me?" she hissed clutching her notebook and pen in her left hand.

"I could say the same to you," he shrugged his eyes mocking. "You know I have to say you put on quite a convincing performance."

"I beg your pardon," she asked giving him a questioning look.

"Putting on a 'brave front' for all of Gotham," he answered waving his arms toward the window. "Oh and that little sob show you put on when Gordon was shot, very convincing. Very nice touch."

Sylvia saw red and reached back with her right hand and punched him in the jaw with everything in her. Wayne stumbled back but more from shock and astonishment; she had one hell of a right hook.

Sylvia waved her right hand around in pain but her face stayed angry.

"Well Mr. Wayne, I will say this, I am very surprised to find out what kind of man you really are," she said, "You can go ahead and say anything you want about me being a 'thrill and fame seeker' but when you comment on my sincerity about Lieutenant James Gordon that is when you've gone too far."

Sylvia walked away but then turned back around. She wasn't finished yet.

"_And _you know what Mr. Wayne? You have some nerve to talk. When your parents passed away you were in mourning and everyone felt terrible for you. 'Aw poor little Brucey lost his parents' and then you disappear and everyone thinks you're dead. You all of a sudden show up and you're…you're this," she shouted gesturing toward him. "This disgusting human being. You don't care about anyone else but yourself. You think reporters like you? News flash! Nobody likes you. We all just can't wait to see what outrageous thing you'll do next to completely and utterly fuck. Up. You think _I'm_ giving a convincing performance? Oh but it is _you,_ Mr. Wayne, who deserves the Oscar."

Bruce stood in stunned silence while Sylvia spun on her heel and called the elevator again. He knew this was the case but no one had actually had the guts to say it to his face. It left a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Before Bruce could decipher it, Alfred came out from the hallway where he had been listening to their argument. Alfred, however, didn't want to talk about that at the moment he had something more pressing on his mind and he quickly voiced it to Mr. Wayne.

The elevator slid open and Sylvia marched in pressing the button for the first floor. The doors didn't get the opportunity to close because Wayne stepped in next to her. She sighed as the doors closed and Wayne spoke. If he was expecting an apology from her he had another thing coming. Probably another right punch to the face…or a kick.

"More than you know," he whispered. Sylvia turned to him in confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"This 'act' that I'm delivering…it's a lot deeper than you know," he admitted his head down.

Sylvia raised her brows in surprise.

"I'm sorry for what I said," he told her. Something in him had changed since he'd joined her in the elevator and it only convinced Sylvia more that he was hiding something _and_ really did deserve an Oscar. "I didn't mean any of it. It's just hard to figure out who is being true in this city."

"Isn't that the truth," Sylvia murmured but Wayne heard her and sighed.

"It's the masks we wear," he muttered. Sylvia chuckled but abruptly stopped when she realized she had been told that statement before.

Her head turned toward Wayne so quickly she would swear she got whiplash. Wayne turned toward her as well trying to keep his face neutral. He had said the line before he was able to stop himself…he knew the mistake he had just made. The two stared into the other's eyes even after the elevator doors opened to reveal the bottom floor lobby.

Sylvia couldn't put where she had seen those eyes…well that was a lie. She did know but she refused to believe it. It was laughable. She would much rather believe she was going crazy. She broke the connection and cleared her throat.

"Well Mr. Wayne it was nice speaking with you," she said walking toward the exit. Wayne however was following her.

What Alfred had revealed didn't settle well within him. Mr. O'Hara had never come back. He seriously hoped that he was just jumping to conclusions but he would rather make sure that everything was alright.

Sylvia paused at the exit trying to find her cell to call Dave about the interview bust. She could not believe the things she had said to Wayne but hell…if no one else was going to tell him the truth it only seemed fit for her to be the one to do it. That and she had been to angry to censor herself.

Wayne looked at the van across the street and he stopped walking. Sylvia hadn't noticed anything because she was looking down at her phone. Wayne ran after her before she got any closer to that van.

Sylvia made her way across the street where they had parked and was going to dial Dave's number when she decided to look up. The side door of the van was opened and along the side of the usually white van, there were two words painted in dripping red ink.

"SOrRy yEt?"

"No," Sylvia whispered getting a horrible feeling in her stomach. She ran to the van and saw blood splattered against the windows and a body lying on the floor of the van through the open side door. "Marcus," she called her voice cracking.

Suddenly she was pulled back from the van by a body in front of her.

"No wait," she shouted trying to desperately to get to the van…to her friend that was in obvious pain. Without warning the van exploded in front of her very eyes with dozens of Joker cards falling around. "No!" she yelled at the top her lungs.

The body in front of her wouldn't let her go. They wrapped their arms around her waist and held her in place as she watched the van burn…along with any hope she had left. Sylvia let out the most agonizing cry all of Gotham had ever heard.

Bruce held onto her with all his strength as she tried to shove him away but he wouldn't let her go. Tears were in his eyes from her desperate cries for Marcus to be alright. Then it all stopped and he had to catch her from collapsing onto the pavement. He kneeled down and held her.

Sylvia had fainted as one last thought passed her mind…

Marcus was gone.

**A/N: Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Lots of thanks to all those reading this story, I'm glad you are all enjoying it. **

"Mr. Wayne," said a voice in front of Bruce who was sitting in the waiting room at Gotham General waiting for news about Sylvia.

He raised his head to look at Doctor Savadra in front and stood.

"Is she alright?" he asked his voice hoarse.

"Physically she's fine. Emotionally, well, she hasn't woken up and the tears have just stopped," the doctor sighed taking his glasses off and rubbing his nose. "To be frank, Mr. Wayne she needs a comforting hand…and lots of them."

"Dr. Savadra, you've been her doctor since she was a child," Bruce said and the doctor nodded, "does she have any family around here?" The doctor sighed again.

"No, Mr. Wayne, you see her parents passed away three years ago in a tragic car accident," the doctor revealed replacing his glasses, "and she was an only child."

"Then she has no one?" Bruce asked in disbelief. When the doctor nodded Bruce's heart sank. "May I see her?" he asked.

"Of course right this way," said Doctor Savadra as he led Bruce to her room.

Her room had a one way mirror so Bruce could see her from the hall. When the doctor moved to open the door Bruce stopped him.

"I'm fine here," he said looking at the woman in the room.

Dr. Savadra excused himself to check on another patient as Bruce watched Sylvia. He couldn't look away from her. She truly was a wonder to him. He looked down the hall and saw that he was alone. He peered back into the room and let his body take over. He walked into the room and stood by her bed. His hand found hers and he gripped it. Not hard but enough to assure himself that she was there.

He gazed down into her tear stained face. She looked peaceful as she slept but he knew she was anything but. Hence why she still was not awake from her faint. Bruce couldn't get her cries out of his head. Her screams echoed over and over in his mind and it only made him grip her hand with his other. This woman who he had only spoken to a hand full of times was-

A knock on the door woke him from his thoughts and he dropped her hand. A man stuck his head in and looked over at Wayne before he looked down at Sylvia. An aura of sadness erupted from the man as he entered the room and moved to Sylvia's other side.

"Mr. Wayne," he greeted quietly looking down at Sylvia. "I can't believe it." he said putting a hand over his mouth moving down to rub his chin.

"And you are?" Bruce asked looking at the man suspiciously.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Dave White. I run _The Gotham Times_," he said outstretching his hand to Wayne.

Bruce shook his hand and looked back down at Sylvia.

"I just can't believe he's gone," Dave said in disbelief watching Sylvia sleep. "Poor girl, she's been through so much."

Dave gently caressed the side of her face. There was a slight pause as he took in a deep breath.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her print that article," he whispered.

Dave's stomach rolled as a new wave of guilt overtook it. Ever since he received the call from the hospital and had watched the news he could not let the feeling go. Sylvia and Marcus were like family and now there was no Marcus. Dave never cried but right now sure felt like a perfect time. He held himself together taking hold of his employees hand.

Bruce felt a twinge of something in him erupt when he saw Dave grab Sylvia's hand. Something he should not be feeling at all.

"I want to thank you Mr. Wayne for getting her here," Dave said sincerely looking into Bruce's face.

"Of course," answered Bruce who was still trying to convince himself that he was not bothered with this man.

A few minutes passed before Dave released her hand and looked at the time.

"I could only come for a few minutes," Dave sighed leaning over to give Sylvia a kiss on the forehead making the corner of Bruce's lip twitch.

Dave felt holes being burned into the back of his head and so he looked up at Bruce and what he saw made him laugh inside.

"Anyway, like I said, I should be going," Dave said with a smile before continuing, "My _wife _will be wanting to hear how she is doing."

The fire behind Bruce's eyes completely went out as he realized what an idiot he was being. Part of it was also relief.

"Your wife?" Bruce said.

"Yes my wife, the mother of my three children," he said with a smile that just screamed amusement.

"Sorry," Bruce said pathetically looking back down at Sylvia.

"Hey it's fine," Dave spoke as he fixed his jacket, "Whoever said marriage was a ball and chain was seriously disturbed."

Dave was joking and he didn't want to embarrass the man more than he already was. Dave took one last look at Sylvia his eyes becoming sad again before closing the door behind him.

Bruce sighed and looked down at the girl in front of him. He quickly grabbed more tissues from the table next to her. Tears were leaking from her eyes again.

He wiped them away gently trying not to wake her…or disturb her. He didn't know where this gentler or possessive side was coming from but he wasn't thinking straight right now. Tomorrow he was going to reveal his identity. He was going to go on live television to reveal he was the batman. The wanted vigilante that was fighting crime left and right at night.

"Mar…Marcus."

Bruce looked down at Sylvia to see her stirring. Her voice sounded hoarse and broken. Bruce leaned forward to hear her better but her eyes snapped open and she sprung up from the bed banging her head against his.

"Ow," she murmured, weakly rubbing her head. Bruce winced rubbing his as well.

Sylvia stared at him as if she didn't know him but then she looked down squeezing her eyes shut in concentration. She took a deep breath and looked back at him.

"It wasn't just a dream was it?" she whispered looking down at her hands.

Bruce was at a loss for words. He really didn't believe she would wake so soon. She looked a wreck and all Bruce could think of was making sure she didn't cry again.

"I'm so sorry," he said sincerely gripping her hand again in both of his. She looked down at them her face blank.

Bruce stared at her a neutral look set into his face as well, but on the inside he was trying to figure out what she was thinking. Rachel would still be at his penthouse. She was right to come to his house. If the Joker marked her as next she was going to have to live with him until this was all over. She was going to wait-

"Shouldn't you be out fighting crime?" Sylvia asked still staring at her hand being enveloped by both of his.

"I'm sorry," he asked trying to focus on her rather than his thoughts.

"Shouldn't you be out protecting Gotham?" she reworded wondering when the weight of her words was going to settle.

Bruce stood by the bed staring into her face his shock was not apparent on his face but he didn't doubt that his grip tightening subconsciously on her hands was a dead giveaway. Sylvia looked up into his face and directly into his brown eyes…the same brown eyes behind that bat mask.

"Holy shit," she whispered never taking her eyes off his.

"I think you need some more sleep," he said flatly, letting go of her hand but she grabbed onto his with surprising strength for her being in a hospital bed.

"I may be in a hospital bed but I'm not stupid," she said aggressively.

He was very surprised she was able to recover so quickly from everything that was thrown at her…and still able to think straight.

"I am not insinuating that you are I just think you are hallucinating and need to get some more sleep," he said looking her straight in the eyes.

"That line…the one you said in the elevator where did you hear it from," she asked tightening her grip on his wrist.

"What line," Bruce sighed trying to think of a way out.

"You know exactly what line I'm talking about because you know exactly where you screwed up, don't you, Mr. Wayne," she said.

The room was completely silent besides the noises from her I.V. The two just stared at one another both challenging the other to speak. It was a very good thing Sylvia was running purely on meds because she was sure she would have never said a thing to Wayne about this. It was a few more moments before they both spoke.

"It's the masks we wear," they said at the same time. Bruce knew there was no way around it. Sylvia Juarez had figured him out.

Sylvia noticed the defeat in his eyes but he still did not look away. She sighed.

"You need to be very careful Mr. Wayne," she said letting go of his wrist.

"And why is that?" he asked defensively.

He knew he shouldn't have expected anything more from her than blackmail but he seriously couldn't believe she was so low. How much was she going ask for? A million? A billion? Monthly? Annually?

"Because if I, a reporter, could figure it out who knows who else will or can," she sighed leaning back into the bed. She looked exhausted again. "Although, how many people can say they've spoken to the batman or at least seen him up close?"

"Not many," Bruce answered. Still expecting her to name her price for her silence.

Sylvia remained silent in her bed. She couldn't help herself and began to laugh. Bruce stared at her in masked astonishment. She knew she should not be laughing but this was too much. Bruce Wayne was Batman. Who would have thought?

"Wow," she said simply between giggles.

Bruce stayed standing by her bed as she laughed. She relaxed after a few more seconds and stared up at him a new emotion shinning within her eyes: respect.

"You're the one…the guardian," she spoke admiration laced in her words.

"I wouldn't know about guardian," Bruce mumbled.

"What do you mean? Of course you are. Look at all the good things you have done," she said wondering how much pain killers they had given her.

"It won't matter in a few hours," he said looking down at the bed.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Enough people have died because of me," he said looking out into space.

Sylvia stared into his handsome face wondering what the hell he was on about.

"What are you talking about," she asked gripping his hand.

"The only way the Joker will stop killing is if I reveal who I am," he replied.

"Wait a damn minute. You can't give yourself up now," she said beginning to feel a monstrous headache developing.

"I don't have a choice," he said releasing himself from her hold.

"You really think that will stop that maniac. It will just give him more initiative to continue," she told him almost scolding.

Bruce stood silent but she knew she wasn't making a difference in his decision. He was determined and had made up his mind.

"God, how thick can you be?" she mumbled rubbing her temple. The headache was becoming too much.

"Are you alright," Bruce asked quietly.

"No I'm not fucking alright," she snapped her heart rate shooting up. Bruce knew she had to relax if not she was going to make herself more sick than she probably already was.

"Please calm down," he told her putting his hand on her chest to lean her back onto the bed. Sylvia, however, was not going to have any of it.

"Don't tell me to calm down," she hissed pushing his hand away from her. "My head hurts, my _whole_ body hurts, a psychotic clown is making my life a living hell, I watched my best friend get _blown _into smithereens, and the only person that can stop this city from spiraling into hell, is giving in. Do you understand what a victory it will be for the Joker when you give yourself up? How-ugh-you really think it will make a difference?" She shouted impatiently. Suddenly, Sylvia began to hit Bruce over his chest with her fists.

Sylvia was very aware that she was probably not hurting this man but she needed to take her anger, nay, her hurt on someone. The door to her room was opened by the doctor and a nurse following who proceeded to interfere with her weak punches to the billionaire playboy.

"Miss Juarez, please stop," Doctor Savadra ordered trying to pull Bruce from her grasp.

Once he succeeded the nurse escorted Bruce from the room as Doctor Savadra tried to medicate his patient with something that would calm her. Bruce watched from the window as Sylvia thrashed around. She had finally lost it. Her exposure to the Joker was finally catching up to her.

"You can't give in!" she yelled hysterically from the bed.

It was noticeable when the doctor successfully administered the medication because Sylvia immediately seemed to calm. Bruce sighed and turned to leave. He knew what she said was true but what other choice did he have?

**A/N: Don't forget to review. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! **

Sylvia sat in the back of a taxi on her way to the _GT_ building. She had been released around three in the afternoon so she still had time to make it to the conference. After her little episode last night it took awhile to convince Dr. Savadra to let her out. Sylvia had to promise to see him next week for a check up. Sylvia hated seeing the doctor.

She had to get to the conference to talk to Wayne. To talk him out of this insane plan to reveal himself. She also had to quit. Quit her job at the _Gotham Times _at least. She was a threat to everyone now. She couldn't run the risk of anything happening to somebody there especially Dave. He had a family he needed to stay around for.

When she got to her building she had no interference getting inside. It was still too early for anyone to have known she had been released from the hospital. Hell, no one would know where she would go. She rode the elevator all the way to the top to Dave's office. By his surprise expression she had been right to assume no one knew she had been released from the hospital.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he said scrambling up from his desk to fuss over her. "You get home right now and sleep do you understand me? I'm going to call that place they call a hospital and have a talk with that doctor of yours. What was he thinking letting you go?" he questioned more to himself as he held Sylvia at arms length away before embracing her. He had to make sure she was real.

"I'm fine Dave," Sylvia mumbled into his sleeve. Dave looked down at her with his eyebrow raised, "I said I'm fine really."

"Oh sure you are," he said with a smile.

With the look on Sylvia threw at him, the smile on Dave's face quickly disappeared.

"I think you know why I'm here Dave," Sylvia whispered. "I can't keep working here knowing that I'm putting everyone in danger."

Dave turned from Sylvia and walked back over to his desk.

"I guessed as much," he said before falling back into his seat and back into the role as chief with a sigh. There was a short pause before he continued, "And there is no way I can convince you otherwise, right?"

"I'm afraid not," she answered with a nod.

"I have to say, I never thought I'd see the day," he muttered looking down at his folded hands.

"I don't think anybody did," Sylvia admitted with a laugh.

"So what now? You go and clear your office?" Dave asked looking at his now ex-top journalist.

"I'll probably come back later and do that. Right now I still need my press badge to get into that conference Dent is hosting," she said before Dave let out chuckle.

"Of course," he mumbled to himself amusedly. Sylvia just smiled before she turned to leave his office. "Hey Juarez," Dave called from his desk.

Sylvia looked back at him expectantly.

"You're job is always open. No questions asked," he said before turning in his chair so the back was facing Sylvia, it was physical sign of dismissal and finality. Sylvia simply smiled and left his office to head downtown to Dent's conference.

It was pure chaos when Sylvia entered the conference room. All the reporters were shouting about how the batman needed to turn himself in to solidify the safety of the citizens of Gotham. Sylvia could smell the hypocrisy coming from this room from a mile away. But she was one to talk. She had been one not too long ago. Dent was doing his best to calm them down and be convincing but there was no getting through to this riotous crowd.

Sylvia peered around the room and spotted Wayne standing toward the front of hall close to the podium. She began to push her way through to get to him before it was too late. She was only a few feet away when Harvey made the announcement to take the batman into custody.

Before Bruce could step forward he felt someone grab his hand stilling his movements. He looked behind him to see Sylvia Juarez looking paler than usual but healthy nonetheless. The two gazed at one another for a short time before the spell was broken.

"I am the batman," Harvey said. Those four words made both Bruce and Sylvia turn from the other to stare at Dent as he was handcuffed. The pair broke from the crowd who quickly began accumulating toward the front and made their way to the exit of the building.

"Get on," he hissed handing her a helmet. She gave a once over to the very expensive looking bike before climbing on behind Wayne and wrapping her arms around his middle. She laid her head against his back as they drove on.

Bruce could feel her head and chest every time she inhaled against his back. He could feel her hands against his abs. All of this together, he thought, should make him nervous considering he was driving toward his temporary headquarters but it all seemed to motivate him more and his pulse quicken with adrenaline. As they arrived, Bruce opened the gate and unlocked the storage container that led into the base.

Sylvia gazed at the now empty hall in puzzlement.

"Not that I was really expecting anything but…" Sylvia's voice faded as she looked around the huge room.

"Alfred and I emptied the place a few hours ago," Bruce mumbled walking across the room.

Sylvia climbed off the bike to follow.

"What exactly used to be in here?" Sylvia asked.

"Everything Batman related, well, mostly," Bruce said walking to the far right side of the room. "My suit is still in here."

Sylvia looked about the room again finding it still empty.

"Um…I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news but I see no Kevlar suit lying around," she said standing with her hands on her hips.

Bruce turned back toward her with a small smile.

"I would move if I were you," he said before putting his hand on the wall.

Sylvia looked puzzled before she heard and felt something shift under her feet. She quickly moved as his suit rack with gadgets around it rose from the floor.

"Sorry," she said turning toward him and then back to the suit. "Very cool," she commented observing the new contents.

Bruce stood by quietly and watched her. He was at a complete loss with himself and the situation he just knowingly put himself in.

"Alright enough show now tell," Sylvia said turning to face Bruce, "What now?" she asked.

"I don't know," Bruce shrugged, "I never thought I'd share this with anyone else besides Alfred."

A shy smile crept onto Sylvia's face before she tried to clarify herself.

"Uh…no, I meant about Harvey. What do we do about Harvey?" she said the smile still in place.

"Oh," Bruce said getting more comfortable with the conversation switching back to business.

"I mean the guy is going to get escorted with the SWAT team right," Sylvia said.

"And that is when most likely the Joker will strike," Bruce added.

"To kill the batman," Sylvia said turning back to the suit. She let out a low whistle, "I can only imagine the surprise on that clown's face when he realizes that Harvey is not batman at all."

Bruce gazed at the woman in front of him. He had never shown this place to anyone even Rachel. He was not sure how he felt about it. All he knew was that it was his responsibility to get her to a safe place.

"I want you to stay off the streets tonight," he said in a tone that screamed finality, but Sylvia never knew when to shut up.

"I'm sorry but that's not up to you," she said staring back at him in the same tone.

He could have foreseen this response and yet he still found himself surprised.

"My job is to keep the citizens of this city safe and that includes you," he responded.

"I've gotten this far without your help," Sylvia lifting her chin up slightly.

Bruce needed to find a different approach to this woman. He knew that there was no way to get through to this stubborn woman but he would settle with some sort of compromise. He rubbed his hands over his face in exhaustion.

"You amaze me you know that?" He stated more than questioned.

Sylvia looked taken aback by the statement as soon as it left his lips. She was almost speechless. She amazed him?

"What?" she asked dumbly.

"Everything you've been through this past week alone would be enough to have even the most sanest person submitted into Arkham and yet here you are. Arguing with me over being out on the streets tonight. How? Where do you find that kind of courage?" Bruce asked peering down at her.

Sylvia stood staring right back at him unable to form an answer. She knew her answer though but couldn't bring herself to say it so instead simply smiled.

"Nothing comes between me and my work," she said.

Bruce understood this was her default position but he had really hoped they had become closer than that.

"Then do me the favor of not being seen anywhere near batman tonight," he said.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because Sylvia Juarez, Gotham's famed journalist, was most likely seen leaving by the other journalists at the conference today with Gotham's billionaire Bruce Wayne and now is seen with Gotham's most wanted vigilante. I don't know but that seems a little suspicious to me, doesn't it?" Bruce said ending with a smile.

It was almost comedic to watch the many different emotions cross over Sylvia's face before finally she settled with mild shock.

"You did that on purpose," she sighed. Bruce shook his head.

"No I didn't, I swear," he added for good measure.

The pair stood in a long silence both in contemplation of their next moves or maybe trying to predict what the other was going to do or say. Finally, Sylvia sighed.

"Alright fine," she said reluctantly but Bruce's relief was short lived, "I'll stay at the police station until it's over."

Bruce was about to argue but stopped himself figuring that her answer was the best he was going to get out of her. He now had more pressing matters to attend to. Sylvia on the other hand still had something nagging at her.

"I'm sorry by the way," she sighed looking at anywhere but him. A light blush gracing her cheeks.

Bruce brows furrowed in confusion and so she elaborated her blush becoming darker.

"For what I said at the hospital…and how I reacted. I just…I guess it was the meds talking," she said lightly smiling sheepishly.

Bruce smiled before speaking, "It's alright. I should probably be thanking you."

"For what," Sylvia asked.

"For helping me remember why I became Batman in the first place. After having this entire city in doubts about him it's nice to hear someone say something good about him," he responded honestly.

**A/N: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I'll update faster. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter is extra long and dedicated to you! Please review!**

To say the entire city was in an uproar would be an understatement. Sylvia barely made it to the police station in one piece after having several close calls with three cars just crossing the street from where Alfred had dropped her off. She entered the station to see it swarming with SWAT and officers alike. She watched for a few moments from the entrance as they all prepared themselves for the removal and transport of Harvey Dent.

A pang of sadness suddenly hit her as she watched Stephens leave his office. Just being in the station knowing Gordon wasn't, didn't make Sylvia's stomach settle well. Stephens was probably the only officer she could trust while all the others were as crummy as the people they hunted. She missed Gordon more than she would like to admit.

"Sylvia!" A voice shouted from ahead of her. Weurtz came into view. Speaking of crummy. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he got closer.

"Just wondering if I could see the Batman first hand," she lied flawlessly with a smile. As long as everyone still thought she was just a reporter she was safe.

Weurtz looked around suspiciously. He seemed ill at ease but Sylvia didn't push it.

"Okay but quick they're going to escort him out soon," he said while pulling her toward the holding cells.

Harvey was held at the second to the last cell, sitting on the bench. Sylvia smiled and looked toward Weurtz.

"You think you could give me a few?" she asked with her best puppy dog face but she knew with Weurtz she didn't have to try so hard.

"Yeah fine but like I said make it quick," he answered leaving to keep an eye out.

Sylvia looked back at the cell withholding the innocent man.

"You are one brave man Dent, I'll give you that," Sylvia said standing close to his cell.

Harvey looked up and immediately recognized the reporter.

"Juarez what are you doing here," he asked in complete wonderment.

"Oh c'mon Harvey, I'm a reporter," she responded as if that was enough of an answer. He chuckled slightly.

"Here for that picture," he asked in amusement. But his question made Sylvia's face grow serious.

"No, not in here," she said indicating to the cell, "not like this, not this time. This environment isn't very you."

Harvey didn't know what to say so he just smiled. She was not the obnoxious reporter he had met when he first became DA, her transition was amazing he had to say. She seemed human. Before anything else could be said Weurtz came in followed by Stephens, Rachel Dawes, and other police escorts.

"How did press get in here," Stephens asked immediately at spotting Sylvia by the cell.

"Cool your jets Stephens I'm off the clock," Sylvia responded moving out of the police way.

"Ha, people like you are never 'off the clock'," he snapped opening the cell door as Rachel walked in.

"What are you doing," Rachel asked Harvey as officers escorted him out.

Sylvia followed behind listening to them quarrel. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that this pair was truly in love with one another.

As an officer began to handcuff Harvey he turned his attention to Sylvia.

"Juarez, write something good about Batman and I in that paper of yours will you," he said with a smirk.

"Will do, Dent, will do," she answered with a smile.

Harvey turned back to Rachel to calm her down. He didn't get to do much besides kiss her before he was shoved into the back of a SWAT car. Safest car to travel in or so they said. A feeling of dread landed heavily in Sylvia's stomach. She didn't like to see a good man like Harvey Dent be put into the back of a SWAT car but she knew it was for a better cause.

The two women stood silent for a moment watching the vehicle pull out. Rachel looked beside her as if she had just realized Sylvia was standing next to her.

"I'm sorry I don't believe we've met," Rachel said with her hand extended a friendly smile gracing her lips although it didn't quite reach her eyes. Sylvia didn't hold it against her. She knew how hard this must be for her.

"We have, albeit, very shortly," Sylvia said lightly with a smile of her own before taking Rachel's proffered hand and adding, "the names Sylvia Juarez."

Rachel stood shaking her hand before a look of realization appeared on her face.

"Oh the journalist, of course. How could I forget?" She said with a hint of distaste before a look of sympathy took over, "I was really sorry to hear about your friend."

"Thank you," Sylvia said looking toward where the car had just disappeared. "I'm sure Marcus would have loved to have been here. He was a big Harvey fan."

The two women shared a chuckle before Sylvia became serious again.

"You have a good man beside you, Ms. Dawes," she spoke putting a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Thank you," Rachel said quietly. Snapping out of her thoughts she looked down at her phone to check the time, "I better get going."

Ramirez approached them carefully almost seeming reluctant to drive Rachel home. Sylvia threw a look of amusement Ramirez's way which seemed to make her cringe.

"You take care of yourself," Rachel said before following Ramirez.

"You too," Sylvia called after them.

Sylvia looked around herself different thoughts running through her mind; most of them on Bruce. She couldn't help but wonder if she had made the right choice in making any agreements with Bruce. Sylvia turned her attention back to Rachel Dawes' and Anna Ramirez's retreating backs. There's no safer place than a police station, right?

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

There was no point in sitting in a comfortable chair. The escort team hadn't been out for more than 15 minutes when everything began to go wrong. Sylvia began to mumble lines of obscenities as she paced back and forth in front of a police officer's scanner radio listening in as the airwaves burst with voices yelling about the Joker making his much anticipated appearance. Apparently everyone was in the loop that the Joker was coming besides the cops themselves.

Her heart wasn't getting much of a break especially when the sudden appearance of the real Batman was voiced over the radio. Although, this had previously been planned, Sylvia was feeling nauseas. The reason completely escaping her.

"What is that?" a voice asked over the radio, "Is that a bazooka?"

Several blasts sounded.

"He's taking out our ground support!" The same voice from before yelled. "Oh god he's taking aim for us."

It hit Sylvia then that it was probably one of the men in the SWAT car.

"Oh shit," she whispered holding onto the desk for support.

A huge explosion could be heard over the radio as the SWAT man yelled in shock, "Batman took the shot! I repeat Batman took the shot!"

Within minutes the radio went utterly silent. Sylvia dreaded the worst as she collapsed into the chair behind the desk she had been pacing in front of. Silence was all that greeted her ears as her eyes stared intensely to the radio begging for a voice to come through.

"We need air support now!" A voice shouted over the speakers making Sylvia jump up from her seat.

She could hear commotion on the other side of the door of the office she was occupying. More cops were being sent out to help. Her mind was numb to it however. She was numb to it. Her surroundings were silent against the chaos happening just beyond the door that stood as a barrier between her world and the other. Her world included the radio in front of her and one other unexpected addition, Bruce. It was at that point that Sylvia realized that her feelings for Bruce went far beyond the "crush" she had been passing it for. Tears suddenly stung her eyes as the continued situation rang through the radio reverberating off the office walls without a mention of Batman.

"…Batman?" The SWAT leader questioned over the radio catching Sylvia's attention. "Is that him? My god he survived."

Tears of relief cascaded down her face letting out a sigh or two.

"Where are you going? You can't stop here we're like sitting ducks," the SWAT member said. Mumbling was then heard followed by silence.

Anxiety settled within Sylvia again thanks to the silence. She couldn't hear what was going on and was hoping for the best. Her wish was granted.

"Harvey Dent is safe and the Joker is in custody. I repeat the Joker is in custody and being routed to the station now," was said professionally before the officer sighed, "and be ready guys and make preparations for the holding cell."

A sense of relief settled on those at the station and no one could deny they wanted to shout in glee but the undertone of fear that had been there since the chase began was growing more and more based on the fact that the Joker was being brought here. No one wanted to be on the same planet as the guy let alone the same room.

Preparations were made and, a lot sooner than anybody had hoped, the Joker was in one of the holding cells stripped of all his weapons sitting behind bars looking innocently menacing; which is a look only he could achieve.

Sylvia was still in the office when she heard a very familiar voice. A voice she had painfully been convinced she would never hear again. She opened the office door and made her way to where most of the voices were coming from. And there he was, Lieutenant Gordon back from the dead.

A suppressed sob was heard which turned all heads to the woman in the door way looking shocked and pale. Once he realized who it was, Gordon looked shocked as well.

"Sylvia," Gordon spoke. His shock immediately disappeared when he saw the tears in Sylvia's eyes and felt guilt. He remembered the way she had yelled his name that day at Commissioner Loeb's memorial but he knew that it was the only way to keep his family safe, hopefully she would understand that.

Gordon took two steps forward cautiously before Sylvia even thought of moving. But Sylvia walked straight to him and threw her arms around him. She didn't even care that she did this in front of the entire police force. She just needed to be certain that he was there; alive and well and not just a figment of her imagination. Everything had been such a cruel rollercoaster for her and it had all started with Jim's death. With him back it restored her hope. He couldn't have picked a better time to reveal himself. The embrace only lasted seconds before they were interrupted with an "awwww," and it did not come from any of the officers. The two separated looking over at the holding cells. The Joker sat there and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"God he's more frightening in person," Sylvia whispered to Gordon who nodded to her with a small smile.

"Sylvia you shouldn't be here. You should be home, resting," Gordon scolded.

"So should you Gordon," said Mayor Garcia from behind them. "Go home, the clown can wait for tomorrow, Commissioner."

Gordon stood still wondering if he had heard right. The Mayor smiled putting his hand out and saying, "You don't have a choice. Congratulations Commissioner Gordon."

Gordon shook the Mayor's hand looking baffled while his fellow officers clapped. The exhilarated feeling was short lived however as the Joker made himself known again by clapping the loudest. Sylvia cringed before being escorted out by Gordon.

"You don't know how close I was to hitting you back there, but I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your colleagues and I think your wife has more of a right to do so," Sylvia said jokingly. Her emotions were much more calm now that they were outside of the station. Gordon chuckled, but the guilt feeling still resided.

"Let me give you a ride home," Gordon offered.

"Nah, go home, Jim. I'll call a cab," she said taking out her phone.

"I was half expecting you to have the company van," he joked but seeing her sad smile he almost regretted saying it.

"I quit this morning. I couldn't harbor the feeling that I was putting the newspaper and its workers in danger," she sighed looking sadly down at her last press badge.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Gordon said sincerely. Sylvia waved it off.

"You were right. The Joker did threaten my life and the lives of those I cared about and probably ruined mine-"

"Sylvia-"

"But you weren't entirely right. Because I don't regret writing that article and I know now that I never will," she said strongly.

Gordon knew about Marcus O' Hara's death and could only guess how she must be feeling. But he smiled proudly all the same and made a promise to her that he fully intended on keeping.

"Then I'll support you all the way and if you ever need anything; a place to stay, a job, anything, you know where to find me."

The two embraced one last time before Gordon turned to go to his car. Sylvia walked over to a bench in front of the station and sat down. Gordon's promise made her feel much better. She didn't feel alone anymore. Sure there was Bruce but she could hardly say they were close. Time slipped by as she sat there contemplating.

"You shouldn't be here," said a rough voice from behind her. Sylvia almost laughed at the sight of Batman up in a tree, but then it hit her that he was here for a reason.

"What's happened," she asked rising from her seat and turning to fully face him.

Bruce didn't see the reason to lie to her and perhaps then she would do what he told her.

"Harvey Dent didn't make it home," he responded and a nauseous feeling settled itself in the pit of her stomach.

"The Joker," she said knowing all too well who was behind it.

"Of course," he answered jumping down from the tree. He was still perfectly hidden from sight in the shadow of the tree.

"What will you do?" She asked stepping into he shadow so they can be away from sight.

"I'm going in to question the Joker," he answered honestly. Sylvia's eyes widened in horror, but she knew it was the only way to find Harvey. The question was would he be alive or dead.

Making sure no one was around, Sylvia stepped closer to the caped crusader and embraced him. It wasn't the most comfortable of things due to the kevlar but she felt compelled to show him that she was behind him one hundred percent. He needed someone like that right now.

Bruce slowly returned the embrace careful not to tighten his grip as much as he would like to in case he hurt her. He sighed absorbing all the comfort that she was willing to give. Usually he wouldn't have allowed this, especially in his suit, but there was a connection with her that he hadn't felt with anyone else; an acceptance of who he truly was with _and_ without the mask. Rachel could never give him that. He had to get Sylvia to safety.

"Go to my penthouse and stay there until I tell you otherwise," he said in his normal voice but with authority.

"Not this again," Sylvia sighed pulling away. She was touched that he cared and would allow her a place to stay but she wouldn't leave. "Gordon will most likely be here soon. I'll stay with him."

"No I need you safe and the only way I can be sure of that is if you are at the penthouse," Bruce hissed. It was strange to him how he came to care for someone so quickly and as deeply as he did with Sylvia but he didn't question it.

"But Gordon-"

"Please, just this once don't fight me on this Sylvia," he pleaded holding her hands in his tightly. There eyes met and Sylvia knew she couldn't say no. There was such intensity in his eyes… Sylvia sighed.

"Fine," she said simply.

Bruce almost couldn't believe it.

"Thank you," he said letting her hands go.

"I'll just call a cab," she muttered taking out her phone once again.

A police officer came out from the building looking to be taking a small break but he looked over where the couple was standing but turned back down to his cigarettes. Abruptly, he looked back and no longer saw the woman he thought he had seen before. Shaking his head he walked down the steps and to his car out of sight.

Without warning Bruce had enveloped Sylvia into his cape when he realized the cop was out. They stood stock still until the officer had gone out of sight. Between the time Sylvia had spent wrapped in Batman's cape, she had wrapped her arms around his middle to get closer her head finding its way beneath his chin. A faint scent caught Bruce's immediate attention. It was the smell of pomegranate. Bruce subtly inhaled it to memory.

Sylvia removed her head and looked over his shoulder no longer seeing the cop. She was about to speak her discovery when she saw the intense look back in his dark brown eyes which made her stop breathing completely. For some unknown reason, she felt a blush creep up onto her cheeks. It was a look, Bruce found alluring but could no longer stand there with her even if he'd like to. He stepped away from her and began to blend in with the darkness.

"Alfred will be here soon to pick you up," he said his gravelly voice back giving her the signal that it was no longer Bruce Wayne that was in her presence but the Batman.

No longer seeing him, Sylvia turned back to the bench to sit down for some much needed contemplating. She sighed as she took the seat waiting for Alfred to arrive. He arrived much sooner than she had anticipated but was glad for it. Alfred stepped out from the car a smile on his face.

"Good evening Miss Juarez," he greeted opening the door for her to slide in.

"Good evening Alfred," she returned taking the seat in the car. The two were soon off to the penthouse both oblivious to the ominous cloud that was about to overtake all of their lives. The worst was yet to come.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think with a review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: What happened to my reviewers? lol **

"Shall we stop by anywhere for clothing," Alfred asked from the front of the car.

"You can go ahead and drop me off at the _Gotham City Times_, Alfred it's no big deal," she said from the back seat.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Miss Juarez. Master Bruce gave me explicit instructions that I was to stay with you at all times and make sure you made it to the penthouse," he answered looking at her through the rearview mirror.

Sylvia smiled a bit feeling her heart swell.

"Well, I have clothes at work so we can stop by there and then head on over to the penthouse," she said settling herself into the seat.

Alfred didn't mean to pry, it would be disrespectful on his part but he couldn't help the questioningly look he shot at her wondering why she had clothes at her office.

"My work used to be my life," she answered truthfully an embarrassed blush lightly touching upon her face, "It wasn't very uncommon for me to sleep there a few nights during the week so I got accustomed to keeping some clothes there."

Alfred simply smiled and continued driving to the news building.

They reached the building soon after and the two went up to her old office. Once she walked out of the elevator on the ninth floor she went directly to her office not having the heart to look anywhere else. Her emotions and mind went on hiatus as she walked around her office, packing her clothes but not really seeing or processing anything. Alfred noticed this and felt sympathy for the brave young woman.

Once everything was packed that she would need they left the office. It being after hours there was no one on her floor besides janitors. They arrived at the penthouse without further delay. Alfred had insisted on carrying her bag so Sylvia didn't fight him on it. Alfred showed her to a room. It had a simple bed and a small dresser. That alone was more than enough for Sylvia. She wasn't planning on staying long anyway. Just for the night.

"I hope you don't mind-" Alfred was about to explain the simple-ness of the room but Sylvia quickly stopped him.

"It's perfect Alfred. Thank you," she said sincerely before putting her bag on the bed. Alfred smiled and turned to leave. "Uh, Alfred," she called before he left.

"Yes, miss," he asked from the doorway.

"When does Bruce usually come home," she asked from the edge of the bed.

"It depends miss," he said.

Feeling silly, Sylvia smiled and nodded. Of course, it depended how many bad guys there was to catch. Alfred gave her one last smile before turning and closing the door behind him.

Sylvia changed into her pj's which consisted of a white spaghetti shirt and dark blue cotton shorts. When she got into the bed she couldn't sleep. It wasn't that the bed was uncomfortable, quite the opposite really. It was the fact that her mind would not stop working. She was worried about Bruce. Every time she was close to dozing off she would awaken with another worry of Bruce running through her mind. She began to sweat under the covers and her body was restless so she just got up and decided to pace the room. She needed to cool her body down. She needed a glass of cold water.

Sylvia opened the door as quietly as she could and walked out into the hall way but not before putting on a short light blue robe. She crept silently down the hall through the darkness but she saw a blue glow coming from the end of the tunnel. It was the living room. The television was on, which explained the blue glow, and Alfred sat on the couch watching the news for any sign or report of the batman.

Alfred noticed a shadow had appeared and looked over his shoulder spotting Sylvia at the hallway.

"Miss Juarez can I get you anything," he asked standing from the couch.

"No, no I was just getting myself some water if that's alright," she responded walking over to the entrance of the kitchen Alfred had showed her earlier.

"Of course," he said watching her enter the kitchen. He sat back down and turned back to the television.

Alfred felt when Sylvia had walked back into the room. She was probably watching the television from afar.

"You can come sit down Miss Juarez," Alfred said turning his gaze to her. She smiled sheepishly before walking over and taking a seat beside him.

Alfred had never had someone to stay up at night with him. He most of the time couldn't sleep either and had come accustomed to watching the news for a few hours before retiring. It was comforting to have her with him. Especially since he could tell she cared for his charge as well.

"Do you do this every night," Sylvia asked her eyes on the tv.

"Most nights," he said simply, "I like to keep an eye on him this way."

Sylvia nodded quietly keeping her eyes on the television. She felt better now that she wasn't alone. She could let her mind focus on the news and not on frightening possibilities that Bruce could be in. Plus, the small side conversations with Alfred were a nice distraction. She could ask about Bruce.

"When Bruce disappeared all those years ago, did he ever contact you?" She asked slowly still watching the program.

"No, Miss Juarez he did not," he replied.

Sylvia finally broke her gaze from the tv set and looked at Alfred.

"So you had no idea if he was alive or dead?" she whispered looking shocked.

"No," Alfred answered. She could tell, that even now, thinking about that time was painful for Alfred. Sylvia needed to break the tension.

"So when he came back, did he already have this berserk batman idea in his mind," she asked lightly. Getting a grin from her companion.

"He did have the idea, yes," he said. A few moments later he rose from the couch. "I'm grabbing a glass of water, miss. Would like me to bring you something?"

"Uh…no Alfred I'm fine thank you," she smiled before turning her attention back to the television once again.

Alfred was not in the kitchen for more than two minutes before a news break came on. The news crew could be seen standing in front of a burning building while firefighters were swarming about trying to turn it off. Rachel Dawes' name could be seen at the bottom of the screen. Sylvia scrambled for the remote before shouting Alfred's name and raising the volume of the tv.

"Oh no," was all he said when the news was repeated that Rachel Dawes was indeed the victim who had been engulfed by the flames; another Joker attack. Apparently Harvey Dent was seriously injured as well and was in Gotham General recovering from serious burns to the left side of his body. A morose feeling settled in the room, the two occupants of the room stood frozen staring blankly at the screen lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't until Alfred moved that Sylvia turned away from the screen to look at him.

"Master Wayne will be home soon and I should have breakfast waiting. Excuse me, Miss Juarez," he said turning back to the kitchen. A blank look on his face.

It wasn't until then that Sylvia realized she had stayed up all night. She quietly walked to the bedroom she had occupied earlier and changed her pajamas to a dark pair of jeans and a white and grey stripped v-neck top. Slipping on her sneakers, she sat on the bed contemplating what this meant for her to do now. She didn't want to be there when Bruce arrived she knew he would want to be alone. His best friend was just killed by a mad man in clown makeup…she could definitely relate. She sighed before rising from the bed to begin packing her messenger bag with the pjs she had been wearing.

* * *

"Your breakfast, Master Bruce," Alfred said as he placed the tray down.

When Bruce made no move to touch it, Alfred simply nodded and turned to leave.

"Rachel's dead Alfred," Bruce said hoarsely. "She died before I could tell her..."

A painful expression took over Bruce's features making his fist clench tightly.

He felt so incredibly guilty.

"Rachel knew how much you loved her sir," Alfred told him. He made up his mind that he was going to take Rachel's letter from the tray but Bruce's next statement convinced him otherwise.

"No Alfred, I never got to tell her that I fell for someone else," Bruce said miserably.

It didn't take long for Alfred to put two and two together. A small smile crept along his lips.

"Miss Juarez," Alfred stated.

Bruce nodded before he looked up at Alfred.

"Rachel was going to wait for me Alfred," he said.

Alfred reached down to Rachel's note and handed it to Bruce.

"I believe this will help clear a few things up Master Bruce," Alfred said simply turning to leave but turned back to enlighten his charge, "Miss Sylvia cares very much for you Master Bruce. Much more than I believe she even realizes it."

Bruce watched as Alfred left the room. Sylvia cared about him. His heart fluttered at the thought but his mind took over. Before anything could happen between them he needed to make sure the Joker was off the streets. He couldn't get too close to her yet as much as he needed to. He needed to clear the path for them first.

Reading Rachel's note gave him more strength. The guilt eased with every word he read. Rachel had loved Harvey. It was alright for Bruce to love Sylvia. Everything was going to fine. Sylvia just needed to stay in the penthouse until this was all over.

Sylvia walked down the hall only to find that Bruce was already there, sitting still in his suit without his mask, which was lying on the floor a few paces away, looking quite miserable at the moment. Sylvia couldn't stand seeing him so miserable. In this case Sylvia and him were very much alike. They had both lost their best friends to the same psychopath.

She watched Alfred leave the room and Bruce looked at something in his hand. She wasn't sure what Alfred had said or what the note said but Bruce looked a bit more determined as he now gazed out the windows in front of him. She walked over to him; putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Bruce," she whispered. Bruce made no move to acknowledge her so she took the hint and made to leave.

Her stuff was already by the elevator. Sylvia felt it was a good thing she was leaving. The jealousy she was feeling didn't feel right. He didn't seem to want her around. As much as it pained her she knew she had to leave. She was almost out of the room before she stopped and faced him to speak one last time.

"Do you remember when you asked me, how I was able to continue going on after…everything that had happened?", she asked.

She recalled that she had answered him with 'nothing got in the way of my work,' but this time Sylvia felt compelled to tell him the truth. She owed him that much. Bruce did remember and he remembered the small hurt he felt when she had answered him with her barriers up.

"Marcus was my best friend and I loved him with everything in me. And when he…" she trailed off struggling with the painful word, "died. I thought that was it. My last thread of sanity was blown to smithereens right in front of me." Her voice trembled but she knew she had to keep going, "I never thought I'd ever find the strength to wake up. I didn't want to find the strength. I was ready to just give up. But the same reason I was giving up came about to become the reason I woke up."

Bruce finally turned toward her but didn't face her completely from his seat. This gave her the will to keep going.

"Marcus always told me to keep fighting and to not give in to the Joker. So I did and even with Marcus gone I'll keep fighting and so should you. It's those we have loved and lost that give us-the living-the strength to carry on. Rachel and Marcus died for the cause and if we stop fighting, they would have died for nothing."

Bruce remained silent and still. Sylvia walked over to pick up his mask from the floor and put it onto his lap.

"Keep fighting, Bruce. If not for your loved ones who are still living, then at least for the ones who are not," she concluded before walking out of the room.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please tell me what you thought in a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm so glad you guys enjoyed Sylvia's speech to Bruce in the last chapter :D. And thanks to those who favorited and reviewed they really put a smile on my face. Please review once you're done reading this chapter so I'll put up the next one soon. **

Sylvia stepped into Gotham City Police Department needing to speak to Jim. She had been watching the GCN at her old office after she had dropped off her clothing. Coleman Reese was going to tell all of the Gotham who the real Batman was.

"Commissioner," she called out. The place looked empty. She found them all at the loading zone. She spotted Gordon immediately shouting left and right at the uniformed officers surrounding. "Gordon!"

"Sylvia, what are you doing here," he asked confused. Batman had said last night that she was safe somewhere. She didn't look safe to him now that she was away from the suppose 'safe' place.

"There's something that you need to see," she said once she had reached him. Sylvia looked at the officers gathered around and spotted the television Stephens was looking up at. "Can you raise the volume please?"

Those gathered listened to the television intently. Suddenly, the Joker was heard over the speakers making everyone including Sylvia cringe.

"I had a vision. Of a world without Batman. The mob ground out a little profit and the police tried to shut them down, one block at a time... and it was so... boring. I've had a change of heart. I don't want Mr. Reese spoiling everything, but why should I have all the fun? Let's give someone else a chance…"

Coleman could be seen sweating profusely on the screen as every word slipped by.

"If Coleman Reese isn't dead in sixty minutes, then I blow up a hospital. Of course, you could kill yourself, Mr. Reese. But that would be the noble thing to do. And you're a lawyer," we're the Joker's final words before there was click signaling the hang up. If the tension hadn't been so high, Sylvia might have chuckled at the jest.

Gordon didn't miss a beat.

"Call in every officer," he shouted immediately regaining attention, "tell them to head to their nearest hospital and begin evac and search. Call the transit authority, school board, prisons- get every available bus down to a hospital- the priority is Gotham General-"

The officer's around had already started heading to their patrol cars while secretary's went inside to make the calls.

"-Wheel everybody out of that place right now," he ended taking a breath.

"Why?" Sylvia asked regarding Gotham General being the priority.

"That's where Harvey is," Gordon breathed before getting the attention of one of the officers. Nausea settled into her stomach. She had completely forgotten about Harvey.

"Where are we going, sir," the detective asked.

"To get Reese," the Commissioner answered before turning back to Sylvia who looked green. "Sylvia?" That seemed to snap her out of her reverie.

"You going after Reese," she asked.

"Yeah you-" he was going to tell her to go back to the safe spot she had abandoned but she interrupted.

"Head to Gotham General," she said over him, "they're going to need as many helping hands as they can get."

Gordon sighed before looking her in the eye.

"You know I was going to say to head to a safe place but with you there's no point in arguing is there," he asked rhetorically before sighing again at her nodding her head, "then I'll just say this, you. Be. Careful." Sylvia simply grinned before heading to the parking lot where the patrol cars were.

"You got it Commish," she yelled before disappearing behind a corner. Gordon sure hoped she would be alright. He wasn't going to be able to keep an eye on her this time. He had to get Reese.

Sylvia went around before spotting one officer who looked friendly enough and asked him if he was going to Gotham General. When he answered in the affirmative she asked for a ride. He complied and they both headed to the car followed by one other officer. The three clambered into the car and raced down to the hospital.

* * *

Bruce was furious as he drove down the street following the car he knew Coleman Reese was in. He was angry not only at himself but at that stubborn reporter he let himself fall for. He had told her specifically not to leave his penthouse until he said it was alright to. After she had spoken to him that morning she had found it fit to leave, taking everything she had brought with her, according to Alfred. He had been the one to point out her absence when Bruce was heading out to find Reese.

He also felt guilt at the fact that he had been a bit short with her this morning. He hadn't meant to be that way but his mind had been preoccupied. It had probably been his coldness that had pushed her away. Above all other emotions Bruce was worried. Wherever she was, he sure hoped she was safe. Knowing her though she could be hanging off the side of the building and that would be safe to her.

* * *

Sylvia ran around the hospital helping patient evacuation. Adrenaline ran through her veins. She went out rolling a patient to one of the buses and helping him get placed onto it. There were patients everywhere; volunteers, officers, and doctors alike we're helping and scrambling around to see where else they could be needed. It was pure chaos.

Sylvia went around seeing where else she could go when she saw a patient drop a container as they ushered her onto the bus. The ex-reporter went over and picked up the case which was for her medicine and handed it to the nurse who thanked her.

A cop came up from behind her and asked if there was any room for one more on the bus for Harvey Dent.

"You're one of the guards for Harvey," she asked the officer.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered getting a yes to bring Harvey onto the bus.

"Do you want me to go in and help," she asked him.

"No my partner is inside ready to bring him out," he replied getting onto his radio to call to his partner. There was no response. "Davis," he called again into the radio. "He's not responding."

"Looks like you will need me," Sylvia said and the cop nodded and the two ran back to the hospital.

Patients were still being evacuated when they entered. Sylvia held the door open for some who passed by. The officer looked back at her.

"Keep going I'll be right there," she called. The officer nodded and headed down the hallway to Harvey's room. Sylvia followed shortly after following him from a distance as others continued to run by.

The patients became fewer as they reached Harvey's room. She saw the cop open a door close to the end of the hall and ran to catch up but stopped short when she saw the officer fall onto the floor. She stood frozen but quickly regained the use of her legs when she saw a nurse peak out of the door. When the 'nurse' looked down the hall he saw no one and dragged the now dead officers body to the room next door and went back to Harvey's.

Sylvia looked out of the room she had ran into to check if the coast was clear. When she saw no one, she crept out of the room. She couldn't choose whether to run from the danger or to follow her reporter instincts. She went with the latter and began to tip toe toward the room. Old habits die hard. She bent down so no one would spot her through the windows and listened through the door.

The unmistakable nasally voice of the Joker could be heard.

"It's the schemers who put you where you are. You were a schemer. You had plans. Look where it got you. I just did what I do best- I took your plan, and I turned it on itself. Look what I've done to this city with a few drums of gas and a couple of bullets," Joker was speaking to Harvey. Sylvia peaked into the slightly open door to see Harvey with a gun to the Joker's head. Relief engulfed her but it was short lived, "Nobody panics when the expected people get killed. Nobody panics when things go according to plan, even if the plan is horrifying. If I tell the press that tomorrow a gangbanger will get shot, or a truckload of soldiers will be blown up, nobody panics. Because it's all part of the plan. But when I say that one little old mayor will die, everybody loses their minds! Introduce a little anarchy, you upset the established order and everything becomes chaos. I'm an agent of chaos. And you know the thing about chaos, Harvey?" Harvey looked at the Joker and something seemed to change in his eyes when the Joker uttered the next two words. "It's fair."

Harvey looked down at the coin he held feeling the two different sides. He raised the spotless sighed and said, "You live," then flipped the coin over to the charred and scared side, "you die."

This seemed to only excite the Joker. Sylvia needed to get out of there and get help. She took a step away from the door and remained bent as she passed the room. When she got passed the next door she moved to straighten her back but banged her head against the anti-bacterial cream dispenser that was right outside the door. She gasped and grasped her head as it throbbed. She was sure they heard her so she turned to make a run for it but was stopped as a strong hand grabbed her arm stilling her efforts.

Sylvia knew it was the Joker for when he threw her into Harvey's room he said, "Well if it isn't my favorite reporter. Didn't your parents ever tell you it's not polite to eavesdrop on people?"

Sylvia looked up to see Harvey already out of bed and putting on his overcoat he had been wearing last night.

"Let her go Joker. She has nothing to do with this," he said looking over. Sylvia could see nothing wrong with Harvey but she hadn't seen his left side yet.

"Oh contraire mon frere," the Joker replied pulling Sylvia against him holding her hands behind her back, "Who was the reporter who made me angry?"

Harvey made no reply but the Joker continued.

"Who was the reporter who printed that article about Rachel hitting me at your soiree," he said this time he knew he had Harvey's full attention.

Sylvia froze her struggling, realizing the same thing the Joker did. Joker was going to use that against her. There was no way around it.

"Rachel would not have become such a target if this little lady hadn't put the spotlight on her to begin with," Joker spoke matter-of-factly. "All for the fame, she let your girl get blown up. She might as well have tied Rachel down to the chair herself-"

"Shut up," Harvey shouted turning so that his right profile was facing them. His gaze stayed steadily on Sylvia.

"Oh, c'mon Harvey, you know that's not true," Sylvia spoke at last her voice sounding strained thanks to her nerves, "you know I've changed, right?" Harvey remained silent, "Harvey?" she spoke her voice breaking with fright.

The Joker giggled behind her. He could smell her fear. Harvey turned toward them staring Sylvia down. Her eyes widened as she took in his new appearance. It was worse than she had thought. The left side was completely burnt, as his right eye blinked the left one stared menacingly at her making an unpleasant chill go down her spine.

Joker's grip tightened around her wrists as Harvey caressed his coin, holding the gun in his other hand. Sylvia could feel the Joker trembling in anticipation. She, however, was waiting for her opportune moment and it came when Harvey tucked his thumb under the coin for the flip. Sylvia, thrust her head back making the desired connection with the Joker's making the psycho let out a groan while she quickly leaned back against him to swing a kick at Harvey's side. She missed but hit his hand sending the coin flying to her left. Harvey fell for the accidental distraction and dove for the coin, while the Joker had released their prisoner and Sylvia went flying out the door. The Joker in quick pursuit.

Sylvia ran with everything left in her. Turning a corner she hit a cart filled with medicines for the patients most likely left by a nurse. She couldn't catch herself and fell to the floor next to it. Sylvia gazed at the cart and spots an injection. Hoping it will help her she seizes it and takes the cap off the needle, when she feels the Joker grabbing the back of her shirt and pulling her up.

"You just can't sit still can you?" he said pulling her up. Once he had her standing he threw her against the wall face first.

Sylvia caught herself before she made contact with the wall. Joker pushed her against the wall and Sylvia turned so she faced him and held the injection to his neck. His movements seized with his hand near her neck. The two stood staring into the eyes of the other trying to intimidate the other into backing down. Neither would. The both were breathing heavily from exertion.

The Joker chuckled as he said, "I like a woman with some fire in her."

"Too bad. I don't like guys who wear more make up than I do," Sylvia said before hissing, "Oh and I don't usually date psychos."

The Joker twitched as he heard the last word spat in his face. He emitted a growl and banged her head back into the wall. Sylvia gasped and collapsed onto the floor as her knees gave way.

"I'm sure going to hate watching you get blown up, sweet cheeks. You were a lot of fun," he chuckled beginning to walk down the hallway back to the main entrance of the now empty hospital. The Joker's laugh got louder and louder the farther he walked and continued to echo in the empty hall before it was replaced by the rooms exploding around her.

Sylvia panicked and huddled into a ball as debris fell all around her. Smoke began to fill her lungs and her back that was against the wall was growing hotter. Suddenly, the explosions seized. This was her last chance for survival. With the last bit of energy her body had, she got up and began her walk to the entrance lobby.

Plaster had fallen to the ground and the creaking and cracking of the walls around her grew louder. The hospital's foundation, like her body, was getting weaker and weaker every step she took. It didn't help that she was coughing and smoke was impairing her sight. The adrenaline was quickly leaving her body and replacing itself with heavy exhaustion and the strong sense to surrender. Staying up last night was beginning to seem like a really bad idea.

Her left foot caught a chunk of cement and she fell onto her hands. She was so close to the exit but her body would no longer move. She felt her body hit the floor and then the explosions resumed. Sylvia closed her eyes and felt the temperature rise drastically. The smoke got thicker and it began to choke her. She soon fainted from the air deprivation and knew no more.

**A/N: Ahhhhhh! I know. I hope this was good. Tell me what you thought of it so maybe I can fix it or the next time I write a scene like this it will be better :D THANK YOU!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This one's a little on the short side but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless :D PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

"Mr. Wayne isn't it," Gordon asked after he had recovered from the accident that he was just in.

Bruce Wayne sat with the car door open, hunched over sitting in his passenger seat rubbing his faux tight neck from the accident. He nodded to Gordon.

"That was a very brave thing you did," Jim praised observing the now wrecked Lamborghini.

"Trying to catch the light," Bruce mumbled confused.

"You weren't protecting the van," the new commissioner asked.

"Why? Who's in it?" Bruce asked looking over at the car seeing Reese being helped out. Reese looked at his employer who merely nodded. Coleman looked almost flabbergasted as he was escorted to another car. "You think I should go to a hospital?" Bruce asked turning his attention back to Gordon.

"You don't watch a whole lot of news do you, Mr. Wayne," Gordon asked feeling like he was speaking to a five year old.

Bruce was being checked when an explosion could be heard off in the distance. In the direction of Gotham General, Bruce knew before he heard Gordon mutter it.

"Did you get everyone out?" Jim asked into the two-way radio getting a negative from the other end.

"I'm getting that there are two officers unaccounted for and I believe a volunteer," Officer Murphy said from the other end.

Bruce sat listening intently to Gordon and the answers he was receiving.

"What two officers," Gordon asked with a sigh.

"Polk and Davis, the two guarding Dent, sir," Murphy answered. "Then there was a volunteer who was seen entering the building but she was never seen coming back out."

"Who was the volunteer," he sighed his voice heavy with nerves and anticipation…and regret.

Bruce could read that Gordon was waiting for an answer that he- Gordon- knew was coming. Gordon's grip on the walkie-talkie tightened turning his knuckles white.

"Hang on, I'm trying to get a name," Murphy said.

Gordon's chest hurt from breathing so hard. Bruce was standing by his car. The tension growing to such height that he could no longer remain sitting.

"A…uh…Juarez, a Miss Sylvia Juarez," Murphy shouted into the radio.

Gordon's arm fell limp by his side, the two-way radio falling from his now slack grip. His hand coming back up to his face to cover his eyes.

"Damn," he mumbled trying to rub the tears from his eyes. Gordon took in a deep breath looking around at his officer's standing by. She was gone. That spirited girl was gone. He almost couldn't believe it; didn't want to believe it. He kicked a chunk of glass from the accident in anger.

Bruce stood frozen the news not quite sinking in until Gordon's radio hit the ground. He felt his knees go weak. Luckily, there were people around who caught him before he completely hit the ground.

"Mr. Wayne," one of the officer's shouted grabbing hold of him. Two others came to help straighten Bruce out. The Joker had finally gotten Sylvia.

Bruce couldn't breathe. He wanted to shout at the top of his lungs. She couldn't be gone. His shouting was done for him however, when Gordon picked up his radio.

"Murphy," he said into it.

"Yes, sir," was heard.

"I want every single person there searching through that debris for any survivors," Gordon shouted.

Officer Murphy looked toward the wreck that had once been a hospital at a loss.

"Sir, I find it highly unlikely-"

"Do not talk back just do what I said. I want everyone looking through that place and find me the body of Sylvia Juarez," the commissioner commanded. Receiving a meek "yes, sir" from Murphy.

"Commissioner," Bruce called sounding empty.

Gordon turned to the young man but he didn't see the playboy, selfish Bruce Wayne he had just seen crash his car. Bruce had become the little eight year old boy Gordon had seen the night Bruce's parents were killed. The lost, mournful look in his gaze. Gordon felt sympathy for Bruce again like he had all those years ago.

"You knew her, son? So did I. She was a great, brave girl," Gordon said regret and guilt laced in every word. He walked up to Bruce who simply nodded. "I'm so sorry for your loss." Putting a comforting hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"If you find her alive or…" Bruce said unwilling to utter the word. Gordon nodded in understanding, "Please call me."

Gordon nodded once more before heading to a police car to get to the hospital.

Bruce's new primary emotion was guilt.

Gordon arrived quickly at the scene. He ran to the wreck sight- he knew he should not have raised his hopes. His heart sank viewing just how far the destruction had been. There was virtually nothing left of the hospital. He felt a familiar lump begin to form in his throat but tried to breathe through it.

There were still police, search dogs, and volunteers alike around still going through the rubble. It all really did seem useless.

"Commissioner Gordon," Officer Murphy called coming up from behind him.

"Officer Murphy I owe you an apology," Gordon said. He was indicating to when he had yelled at him through the radio, but Murphy just shook his head disregarding the apology.

"We found her, sir," Murphy said with a grin as Gordon just stared at him mouth agape.

The commissioner felt his knees go weak and nearly collapsed, he swayed a bit but Murphy was there in a flash helping him regain his bearings.

"Sir are you alright," the officer asked his superior who merely sighed, his left hand covering his eyes once more.

"She's alive," Gordon asked.

"Yes, sir. She's being checked by doctors now," Murphy replied.

Only then did Gordon emit a deep sigh of pure relief.

"How," Gordon asked his voice hoarse.

"She was found near the entrance of the hospital," Murphy explained leading Gordon away from the sight, "She was narrowly missed when the roof came down. The walls around her made a sort of shelter around her. It's a miracle she's alive."

Gordon thought the girl had a lot of luck on her side. He was just happy that it hadn't run out yet. Murphy led him to an ambulance with tents around. There was only one area where it was completely secluded. It was covered all around and people seemed to steer clear of it.

"She gets that room," Murphy said pointing to the enclosed area, "No one really got hurt besides her."

A doctor could be seen going around inspecting other patients with minor injuries who had been on sight when the explosion happened.

"Dr. Collins," the officer yelled as he and Gordon reached him. The doctor smiled in greeting.

"Officer Murphy," Dr. Collins greeted turning his attention to Gordon, "Ah, Commissioner Gordon a pleasure to finally meet you."

The two shook hands, "How is she doctor," Gordon asked. The doctor knew who 'she' was.

"Well, we won't know the extent of the damage until she wakes and even then it will be hard to know," he said before explaining, "You see, I will have to keep her under close eye while she recovers. She needs to rest, too much stress and she might make things worse."

"How bad can it be Doctor," the Commissioner asked the three now standing outside of the secluded section.

"The symptoms can range from a soar throat which can be Bronchitis, fainting, nausea, damaged ears, pulmonary contusions, and the exposure to Carbon Monoxide can be fatal if not treated. Once I get her to a hospital I will get a chest radiograph done. Blood work has already been taken," Collins replied. Gordon nodded in approval.

"May I see her," Gordon asked.

"She's sleeping right now but I can allow you a peek to settle your nerves as I can see you need that," the doctor said with a smile. Gordon replied with an appreciative smile.

"Let me first make a call," he said before turning away from the doctor and officer to call Bruce like he had promised.

The first ring hadn't even ended before the phone was picked up.

"Commissioner Gordon," Bruce greeted his tone flat. Gordon didn't take it personal. Poor guy was probably preparing himself for the worst.

"Yes, Mr. Wayne, she's been found," Gordon said feeling even more relieved now that he himself said it.

Bruce on the other end, couldn't believe what he had just heard. It seemed too good to be true. Sylvia was alive.

"She's what," Bruce said his voice coming out tight nothing more than a whisper.

"They found her Mr. Wayne and she's alive. She's under doctor surveillance and care and being transferred to the hospital."

Both men let out a relieved sigh. Their anxiety diminishing for now.

"Thank you very much Commissioner," Bruce said with every ounce of gratitude he could muster, "and tell the hospital that whatever the charges are for her hospital stay can be billed to me."

"I will Mr. Wayne," Gordon answered. The two hung up without another word.

Jim walked back to Dr. Collins who was now looking nervous. Murphy suddenly appeared beside Gordon explaining what he and the good doctor had just discovered.

"Miss Juarez is missing," Murphy revealed, "The nurse who had been looking over her was left unconscious. She said that it was for sure a man who came inside but couldn't catch a glimpse of him."

"Jesus," Gordon said rubbing his face with his hands in aggravation. This girl just kept slipping through his fingers.

**A/N: Tell me what you think in a review please. Thanks so much for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Please Review! Thanks to those who have reviewed in the past. They've been very helpful and appreciated. :)**

Sylvia was awaken unceremoniously by a muffled scream and a loud thump. She stayed laying down hoping she had just been dreaming when suddenly she was hoisted up by the arm and came face to face with Harvey Dent. He sneered.

"Well, well look who lived to see another day," he said his grip tightening.

"Ow, Harvey please," she said trying weakly to pry his hand from her arm. Her voice sounded hoarse but she paid it no mind. The ringing in her ears wasn't that prominent either.

"I heard you're pretty good friends with Michael Weurtz, mind telling me where I can find him and maybe than I might consider not killing you," he hissed harshly.

Another groan was heard which earned the nurse the couple's attention. Dent grit his teeth before pulling Sylvia from the bed; yanking the I.V. from her arm before hurling her from the tent. They trudged toward the street away from the group of people assembled around the hospital. The two clambered into a taxi which quickly took off.

* * *

Gordon found Dr. Collins and asked him the question that he desperately needed an answer to.

"Sylvia, Dr. Collins, what extent could the damage be now that she is missing?"

Dr. Collins sighed before saying, "If she was exposed to carbon monoxide it can cause her to have fainting spills, lightheadedness, confusedness, vomiting and if there is pulmonary damage it could cause hemoptysis which could cause the lungs to-"

"What does that mean for her," Gordon yelled getting impatient.

"Bad, Commissioner Gordon… it means something very bad for her," Dr. Collins said as Gordon nervously ran a hand through his brown hair which was littered with grey hairs. Gordon could feel that there was more grey-ness on the way at the rate things were going. "And like I was saying if there is damage to the lungs she can become short of breath, wheezing, and if hemoptysis settles in-," receiving an aggravated look from Gordon the Doctor elaborated, "coughing up blood, Commissioner, could mean the damage is irreparable. If there is too much carbon monoxide in the blood stream- and the symptoms carry on for too long and she isn't treated- add in the stress of the kidnap- and the obvious exertion she is putting her body through- all the damages can be irreparable."

Gordon sighed looking up at the smoke filled sky before looking back at the doctor.

"She could die, Commissioner Gordon," he admitted confirming Gordon's fears. "If she isn't found soon she will die."

* * *

In a parking garage outside of the _Gotham Times _building, Dent threw Sylvia against a van aiming the gun to her heart.

"Why are we here," she asked breathing hard from the walk. Her air coming out in short wheezes.

On the outside she seemed fine but on the inside her mind was reeling. She tried not to show it, but it was hard to discern where they were.

"Unlock the van," Dent ordered throwing her keys at her. She still owned her office keys, and 'On the Scene' van vehicles.

Sylvia fell to her knees, coughing before finally grabbing the keys to the van.

"Give me the last four digits of the license plate," Sylvia said.

"G528," Dent replied. He saw her eyes blinking furiously trying to remain focused.

"It's this one," she wheezed holding out a key to him.

Harvey looked at them in confusion.

"What?" he asked not taking the keys. Sylvia looked incredulous.

"Do I look like I'm in the condition to drive," she asked, "Look I'm not used to admitting any of my weaknesses and I'll be the last admit them but c'mon. You got a vehicle I'll tell you where Weurtz is just please let me get to a hospital."

"You are my guarantee that he will be there and if he's not I'll just kill you then, so get in the car, I'll drive but you tell me where to go," he said holding the passenger side door open for her.

Sylvia made no move to get in the car, even if she could move she wouldn't have. The truth was the world was spinning again. She leaned against the side of the van trying to gather herself.

"Get in the car," Dent yelled. Sylvia took short jerked steps to the seat before falling into it. Harvey pushed her legs in before slamming the door.

A sharp ringing erupted in her ears but it soon faded. Harvey got into the car and turned it on. He looked toward his captive seeing her chest rise and fall in short hurried breaths.

"Tell me where to go," he told her before pulling out of the garage.

It didn't take long for them to get to the bar. It was here that Sylvia would sometimes meet with Weurtz for the extra juicy news. The place was good to just look like they were having a drink together rather than him spilling secrets the police force didn't want out.

Dent got out of the car and came around to get Sylvia who leaned into him to catch her balance. She could barely stand straight. They entered the bar and found Weurtz sitting at the bar alone. Many instances like this came hurtling back to Sylvia's mind and she couldn't help but hope that Michael would come out of this unscathed.

"Hello," Dent said holding the gun in his left hand while his right arm held her to him.

"Dent…," Weurtz said looking almost disgusted at Dent before he turned to notice Sylvia that's when it was confirmed how much trouble he was in. "I-I thought you was… dead…"

"Half," Dent said matter-of-factly before turning to see Sylvia mouthing to Weurtz to 'run'. With a frustrated growl Dent threw her down making Sylvia fall to the ground.

Weurtz stood up in defense, "Don't-" he said but Dent stopped him swiftly with pointing the gun back to him.

"Who picked up Rachel, Weurtz," Dent growled right hand in his pocket rubbing the coin.

"I-it must have been Maroni's men-" Weurtz said looking back and forth between the gun and Dent.

"Shut up," the ex-DA shouted slamming his fist onto the bar making Weurtz jump. "You, of all people, are gonna protect the other traitor in Gordon's unit?"

"I don't know- he'd never tell me," Weurtz pleaded, "Look Dent, I swear to God, I didn't know what they were going to do to ya."

Dent gave him an ironic look before taking out his coin and spinning it on the bar.

"Funny, I don't know what's going to happen to you, either," he said watching the coin spin until it finally stopped. It was only too obvious on what the coin landed on when Dent raised the gun.

"No-" Sylvia said her voice breaking before the gun shot rang out and the sound of a body slumping to the floor hit her ears.

Dent looked down at her disgust clearly written on his half burnt face.

"Would you have spared this guy?" he asked pointing the down at her trembling form.

Suddenly, a furious number of coughs came spewing from her mouth one after the other. She rolled over, the power of the coughs making her gasp painfully for air. Sylvia was on all fours coughing toward the ground when they finally calmed. It felt like ages for her but the attack only lasted for less than two minutes. Harvey bent over and picked her up from her collar and dragged her toward the door. If they had taken the time to look on the wooden floor where Sylvia had just been, they would have seen the few droplets of blood littering the floor.

The van screeched to a halt, down on Brownstone, where there was a limo waiting for Maroni. Sylvia stepped out of the van where she was immediately grabbed by Dent who began to make his way over. Sylvia however was having none of it, she grabbed the keys from his grasp and planted her feet until Dent looked back at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dent said raising the gun once more.

"What do _you _think you're doing?" Sylvia asked, "You're just gonna go up to him and ask him who the other sleaze in Gordon's unit is?"

As Sylvia spoke Dent was taking out his coin and flipping it, successfully shutting Sylvia up. She stared at the coin as he caught it, no scared side facing up. Sylvia's shoulders sagged in relief.

"That wasn't for you," Dent pointed out. Sylvia said nothing. "That was for one of the guards. When they come out I'll take one of their place."

"Ah…um and what am I supposed to do?" Sylvia asked with a look of shock, "You think I'll just go along with this?"

Dent raised his gun at her holding his coin in the other hand looking quite threatening. He successfully took the keys back from her…a key missing.

"I would hope so," he said.

Sylvia tried not to panic, but she knew she'd do whatever he said. After all, now she was curious about the other traitor. It was most likely someone Gordon trusted.

"Now unless you know who picked up Rachel I suggest you start moving," he advised waiting for her to begin moving.

"Well, it's obviously someone Gordon trusts," she said crossing her arms.

"Gordon blindly trusts everyone in his unit," Dent said bitterly his knuckles turning white from the forceful hold he had on his coin. His last solid memory of her.

Sylvia observed his posture before realizing what this all was about.

"You blame Gordon for Rachel's death," she said shock dawning on her face, "God, how idiotic are you? So, what you're doing this to find the traitor so you could shove it in his face?"

She asked taking a step toward him.

"Like he isn't feeling shitty enough about it-" Sylvia was caught off by Dent pushing her back into the van so hard making her collapse into another fit of coughs.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he hissed maliciously from above her, "You think he feels bad now, just wait."

Sylvia had a bad feeling but it was tucked away by Harvey taking a look back at their designated area.

"Look, I know Maroni, let me just get a ride with him and you can sneak into the back. There is no way possible that we'll all fit in the back anyway without being detected," Sylvia wheezed once she was done with her fit.

Dent turned toward her gun still raised.

"How do I know you won't runaway," he asked.

"Because you know I won't," she said matter-of-factly.

Dent didn't move or say a thing he just stared. Sylvia rolled her eyes before replying.

"I'm a reporter, Dent and you know my nose has caught scent-my curiosity, if you will- and I'm in way too deep to just back out now."

Harvey knew she was right so he allowed her to go in first before following.

Sylvia let out a sigh trying to clear her mind from her predicament so she didn't act suspicious. One false move or any fishy behavior and Maroni would leave. Abruptly, she could hear people moving exiting the building. Peaking around the corner, Sylvia spotted Maroni. One last deep breath and Sylvia stepped out with her signature fake smile plastered on her face. It felt foreign using it now. She hadn't needed to use it in… years it felt.

"Maroni, my main man," she greeted.

One of Maroni's guards took out his gun, but Maroni raised his hand taking in the reporter's shabby, torn up appearance.

"It's fine Dan," he muttered to his driver bringing his attention to the woman in front of him, "Miss Juarez…what are you doing here?"

Sylvia gestured behind her to the van looking sheepish.

"My car stopped," she lied, "I was so focused on getting to the ferries, I forgot the concept of gasoline. Do you think I could hitch a ride with you?"

Maroni stood there in contemplation but seeing as she was just a reporter…

"Sure, get in. I'll get you as far as I can," he said waving his hand before him.

Sylvia had the audacity to look sheepish again as she looked into the back seat. A plan began to formulate.

"I actually get a little queasy sitting in the back of a car," she said her smile still in place, "would you mind if I sat in the front? I mean, the last thing I want to do is vomit all over your nice suit."

Maroni took a look at her face more closely this time, now that she pointed out being sick. The reporter didn't look so good in his opinion. She looked like she had been to hell and lived to tell the tale.

"Of course, doll. Go ahead," he said with a smile.

Sighing in relief and gratitude, Sylvia moved to the front and took a seat making sure the door could be unlocked and opened from the inside.

The two back door were closed and once Dan got in, the car began to make its way to the docks.

"Don't stop for lights, cops, nothing," Maroni said in the back but stopped when he noticed, Nic, his body guard, wasn't in the car, but was replaced with the burnt Harvey Dent.

"Going to join your wife," he asked getting a nod from Maroni he continued, "You love her?"

"Yes," Maroni answered calmly…for now.

"Can you imagine what it would be like to hear her die," he asked pain enlaced in every word.

"Hey, take it up with the Joker," Maroni said trying to take the attention away from himself, "He killed your woman. Made you…like this…"

"The Joker's just a mad dog. I want whoever let him off the leash," Dent sneered back.

Maroni looked worried, but didn't say a word.

"I took care of Weurtz," Dent said pointing the gun at Maroni, "but who was your other man inside Gordon's unit? Who picked up Rachel? It must've been someone she trusted."

"If I tell you, will you let me go?" he asked leaning forward slightly.

"It can't hurt your chances," Dent said the gun remaining on Maroni who stared back at the gun his mind made up. Better to turn the attention on someone else.

Sylvia's ears were perked up, hand ready at the door. Once she heard the name…

"It was Ramirez," Maroni whispered but the name was still heard by those in the front of the car.

That was definitely not the name Sylvia was expecting.

Dent nodded solemnly -a pretense- before taking out his coin and cocking the gun, making Maroni's face blanch.

"But you said-"

"I said it wouldn't hurt your chances," Harvey answered hand ready to flip the coin.

"Dent," Sylvia called getting his attention but he kept his gun pointed at Maroni.

"You shut up," he said, "you going to defend this scumbag too?"

"Like I said, I'm a reporter, Dent," she said speaking directly, "I'm friends with every, what you call scumbag, in this city. But the more I think about it, I don't think Maroni is the scumbag in this situation. After all, look who is holding the gun."

Dent looked down at the gun and then back at Sylvia.

"When I'm done here, you're next," he said viciously before tossing the coin landing on the non-scared side, Sylvia sighed while Maroni just looked confused. "You're a lucky man."

Sylvia became confused however when Dent tossed the coin again and it landed scared side up. Dent reached across to put on his seat belt saying, "But _he's_ not."

"Who," Maroni asked.

"Your driver," Dent answered.

Taking this as her cue, Sylvia threw the door open and jumped out before hearing the fatal gunshot and the car swerving off the road. Sylvia rolled a good few times before coming to a halt and coughing again covering her mouth with her right hand. The wheezing was becoming more prominent and her voice was getting worse. Her chest was starting to hurt as well. She really needed to get to a hospital but now that she knew who the other betrayer was…she needed a place to think. She raised her head to see the car flipped over.

Her right hand came into view as she tried to block the sun but the red on her hand caught her attention. There were splatters of blood over it…that couldn't be a good sign. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she found blood smeared across. A creak from the crashed car alerted her to reality once more and she knew she had to move.

Grasping onto her strength she began to make a quick walk back to the van, before Harvey got out of the car. Disoriented, Sylvia walked along the road away from the crash. The van came into view. Sylvia took a single key from her back pocket unlocking the van with it and getting in.

Harvey sure focuses a lot on that coin, he forgets to check a set of keys. A sly grin grew on her face as she started the car and raced down the road. Destination already in mind.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed :D PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: CHAPTER 17! Wow, we're almost done. Hope you guys enjoy. And please REVIEW!**

The graveyard was deserted due to the citizens of Gotham all trying to get away from the city. Only one person was there, a woman kneeling silently in front of a tombstone with the name Marcus O'Hara engraved across. Being here made Sylvia realize how little time she had had to really mourn her friend. Right now, however, was not the time. She had a job to do.

"Okay, Marcus," Sylvia whispered, "I really need your help right now, buddy. I was never the brains of our duo that was your department so maybe you can help. Just this last time and I'll let you rest in peace. I have a really bad, bad feeling Marcus. I need to figure out what Dent's next move will be."

Sylvia was not a religious person or even a spiritual person, so what was she doing kneeling at her best friend's grave speaking to him like they were at work trying to get a story? She had no idea. It was comforting. She needed to talk to him like he was actually there. Their mind's worked so perfectly before, she figured she'd try one last time.

"C'mon Marcus, this is really important. I can't stress that enough," she pleaded scooting closer.

"What do I know," she asked herself. It was always a question Marcus asked. The answer was in the evidence.

"That Dent has turned psycho," she said bitterly. "That's what the Joker had in mind. He knew Harvey would be easy to manipulate. Harvey loved Rachel. Now all Dent can think of is revenge."

Turning to the tomb she continued, "Did you know Dent blames Gordon?" She paused before she laughed, "Yeah, I know, right, it's absurd."

Sylvia became silent once more as she observed her surroundings.

"Ramirez is the other informant," she muttered nodding solemnly, "that was definitely not the name I was waiting to hear…she was always so tight lipped when she was confronted by the press. I was sure she could be trusted.

"Gordon trusted her…hands down -no questions asked," she said matter-of-factly, "so of course Rachel did as well. Everyone trusted her. Harvey will most likely corner her…threaten her. He could use her to do anything. Nobody knows about her betrayal…"

Silence took over once again. It was starting to get dark. The words on the tomb could still be read however: "Forever a valuable and loyal _Gotham Times _family member."

"A family always stands together, eh Marcus," she said with a chuckle. It was Dave's idea. Her tomb will probably say the same thing. Maybe the word obsessed thrown somewhere in there.

"You know, I kind of feel bad for Harvey, the only person he had was…" Sylvia's voice faded as her head finally put a thought together. "Rachel was going to be Harvey's family, he asked her to marry him. His shot at a family was lost that night…"

Her thoughts began to spin around. She was having another episode apparently. She was thinking too hard.

"God, I'm losing it," she sighed in frustration dropping her head in her hands, "I can't think straight- I can't walk straight- I can't figure this out on my own.

"Ahhh…damn it! My head," she groaned looking back up her eyes freezing on the tomb behind Marcus'.

'Gordon Wallace' it read. Her mind getting back on track abruptly.

"Dent blames Gordon for Rachel's death! Dent's going to go after Gordon's family," she gasped getting up quickly- too quickly- she went through another dizzy spill sending her back to the ground.

A nice breeze came by helping her get herself back together. Getting back up, this time more slowly, she made her way as quickly as possible to the van.

"Thanks Marcus, you're the best," she shouted over her shoulder.

Once she arrived to the car, she settled herself into the driver's seat. The road didn't seem clear, her world was distorted. She closed her eyes taking a long deep breath and bursting into a fit of coughs again. It was getting harder to breathe. It didn't matter, she needed to get to Gordon's house. How?

Leaning over to the glove compartment she shuffled through the pages in it before she found a little card. Reaching behind her seat she found a phone book. There were three different Gordon's listed in the phone book. Using the phone number on his business card from the glove compartment, she cross referenced them and found the match.

Pulling out of the cemetery, her tires screeched as she sped down the road toward her new destination.

It was a good thing Sylvia was speeding. By the time she got to the house she was having trouble staying in her lane. The lines were blurred and every time she stopped at a light she was sure she was in the middle of the intersection. She clambered out of the car leaning against it for support. Her dizzy spills were happening more often than before and were longer lasting. It was getting tough to breathe.

She spotted a patrol car outside and sighed with relief. There was no way his family could leave the house with them there and no one could get in. Her relief was short lived as she saw the car turn on and begin to move away from the house.

"No, no, no, no, where are you going," she mumbled under her breath. The car turned the corner and could be seen no more.

Sylvia ran to the door of the house, stumbling on the steps leading to the door, before knocking four times. The door opened slightly shedding some light into the dark porch. She thought she was going to see Mrs. Gordon but was surprised to see no one.

"Hello," a voice asked.

Sylvia looked down to see a little boy with blonde hair looking to be about nine years old.

"Hi," she greeted letting a genuine smile take over, "My name is Sylvia. I'm a friend of your dad's and I was wondering if I could talk to your mom."

"Jimmy, what are you doing sweetheart," she heard a woman behind the door sounding worried before she came into view. "Jimmy go get the keys." She told Jim who went obediently but not before looking back at Sylvia with a questioning look. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm Sylvia Juarez. I'm a friend of your husbands," she spoke seeing Jim come back with the keys, "Are you going somewhere?"

Mrs. Gordon didn't say anything but Sylvia could tell she was getting anxious.

"Look Mrs. Gordon, I understand your mistrust in me but you have to believe me when I say, do not leave your home," Sylvia begged. "On whose authority do you have to leave the house? Where did they tell you to go?"

"I have it on good authority-" Mrs. Gordon finally spoke but Sylvia cut her off.

"Anna Ramirez's," she asked but knew only too well the answer. Barbara's stiffness said it all. "Please, listen to me very carefully Mrs. Gordon, you can't leave this house. Harvey Dent is using your trust in Anna Ramirez to lure you into a trap."

"Harvey Dent?" Barbara repeated looking baffled, "He would never-"

"No, really Mrs. Gordon he would. He blames your husband for the death of Rachel Dawes, he's going to use you to get to your husband. Please listen to me-"

"I don't believe you, please-" Barbara said trying to close the door but Sylvia stuck her foot in.

"Where were you told to go," Sylvia asked trying to reach out to Barbara somehow.

"250, 52nd Street," Jim junior said from beside his mother, "I heard." He explained when he was given questioning looks.

"Jim go with your sister," his mother said scolding him but Sylvia chimed in before he could leave.

"Are you sure that's what she said," Sylvia asked. He nodded before leaving the room. "That's where Rachel was killed."

Mrs. Gordon looked toward Sylvia with something in her stare other than doubt.

"You recognize that address, don't you Mrs. Gordon," she asked, "You know I'm right."

"Anna said we had to leave," Barbara said trying to reaffirm herself.

"Please, let me go with you, Mrs. Gordon," she pleaded. "Let me drive behind you in my van."

Sylvia was done trying to convince her. If she went with them, she could at least make sure none of them get hurt.

Mrs. Gordon brought her kids out to their car while Sylvia tried to get to her car. Before she even left the sidewalk she was already collapsed on the floor in another fit of coughs.

"Are you okay?" little Jim called from the car. His mother telling him to get back in the car.

Sylvia felt a hesitant hand on her shoulder as she coughed.

"Are you alright," Mrs. Gordon asked looking concerned.

"I was…in the explosion at Gotham General, in other words, no… I'm not… doing so hot," she said the words coming out between gasps.

Barbara knew better than to trust people, but she also knew she probably shouldn't let this woman drive either.

"I don't think you are in the right condition for driving," Mrs. Gordon said.

"I'm glad you think so, not many have common sense like that," Sylvia said lightly.

Barbara smiled but soon frowned letting out a gasp when she saw blood on the hand Sylvia had been using to cover her mouth.

Sylvia rose up with some help from Barbara. Sylvia's breath coming out occasionally in short wheezes. Barbara looked concerned but Sylvia brushed it off saying, "Like I said, I'm not doing so good and if I admit it, that's saying a lot."

Now that Barbara thought about it she did remember a Sylvia her husband mentioned.

"You're that reporter," Barbara said helping Sylvia to the car.

"Yeah," Sylvia answered, "Well at least I used to be."

Once everyone was seated in the car, Barbara drove to the given address. Sylvia couldn't go in their weaponless. She turned to Barbara and asked, "Do you have a gun?"

"What," Barbara asked shocked.

"Do you have a gun? I'm going to need it. I'll go in first when we get there," she said trying to keep breathing.

Barbara looked speechless, wondering if they were in danger, why was this woman risking her neck for them. Plus, she wasn't about to let some stranger have a gun especially near her children. Sylvia figured what she was thinking and sighed.

"Look, Mrs. Gordon I know what you're thinking, you don't have to give it to me right now, just when we get there," she said shifting in her seat when she saw that they were arriving.

What if Anna was inside, Barbara thought to herself. She could never forgive herself if this girl wasn't exactly 'good' and shot Anna. Looking at the young woman beside her, she saw the reporter her husband had talked about. Not extensively, but he had spoken about her and her bravery when she wrote the article about the Joker.

Of course, her husband trusted Anna too and Sylvia was now telling her that she couldn't be trusted. It was hard to decide what to do, but before she knew what she was doing, she was already handing her pistol over.

Sylvia took the gun gratefully before climbing out. Barbara got out of the car as well coming up to stand beside Sylvia. The two looked up at the charred and abandoned building. Barbara sighed her eyes closed.

"Oh, Anna," she breathed.

"Don't be too hard on her," Sylvia said her voice sounding worse than ever and quickly fading, "Dent got to her."

Sylvia started walking toward the building followed by Barbara who was being followed by her son.

"Mrs. Gordon please stay with your kids," Sylvia said over her shoulder raising the gun, observing the place.

"I can't let you go in there alone," Barbara said walking slightly behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, Sylvia noticed the little shadow behind her and immediately stopped turning around.

"Maybe you'll think differently," she said looking pointedly behind Barbara's shoulder.

Barbara looked behind her and saw Jim standing there looking curious.

"Jimmy, sweetheart, you shouldn't be here. Go back with your sister," Barbara told her son.

Jim gasped pointing behind his mom. The three looked back to see Harvey come out from the shadows and take aim. Sylvia shot first and Harvey dropped the gun. Funny, Sylvia had been aiming for his shoulder. Never give a gun to a person having dizzy episodes left and right.

"Mrs. Gordon grab Jim and get out of here now," she yelled her voice breaking a few times.

Barbara understood and ran to Jim and the two ran back to the car. Once arriving to the car, Barbara grabbed her purse and called Jim senior. It took two rings before Gordon picked up.

"Hello," he said sounding anxious but nothing compared to his wife who was near hysterics.

"Jim we're in trouble," she said into the phone keeping an eye out for Dent. He wasn't coming out however, he was too busy with Sylvia upstairs. A chill went down her spine just thinking about his face.

"Barbara what's going on," he asked.

"Anna called the house saying that you wanted us to come to 250, 52nd Street," Barbara explained quickly without pause. Jim knew better than to interrupt, "Before we could leave however your friend Sylvia-that reporter-came to the house and came with us to the building. I don't know why I didn't remember the address. She went in first and now we're fine but she's in danger, Dent has her."

"Okay Barbara I want the three of you back home and stay there," Jim said with forced calmness after only the slightest of pauses.

"But what about Sylvia," she asked.

"I'm on my way," he said before hanging up and leaving the roof top of the building the SWAT team and police force were at.

"Ow," Sylvia groaned as she was thrown onto the ground again. Dent had just tied her hands together and picked up the gun that belonged to Barbara.

"You broke my gun, It's only fair that I take yours," he said watching the girl cough. Her breath, he noticed, coming in quick short gasps.

"You… won't- succeed Dent," she said her back against a pillar. Her eyes drooping with exhaustion. "Now that…his family has gotten away…Gordon has no reason…to come here."

"Don't be so sure," he replied.

"Please will Gordon not be stupid," Sylvia hoped to herself.

**A/N: Thoughts? Send them to me in a REVIEW! Love hearing what you guys think. Don't be shy. :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Hope you guys enjoy this one. :D **

Making sure his family was home, Gordon entered the building looking for Sylvia. He hadn't seen her since that morning…he never thought he'd care for her that much but he needed her safe. There she was, her head hanging down in front of her. Gordon's heart raced as he ran up to her. He needed to know she was alive.

Before he could reach her however Dent cracked him over the head with the hilt of Barbara's gun which sent Gordon to the ground, his gun slipping from his grasp.

Sylvia had no idea what was going on around her. Her ears were ringing again and she was having trouble breathing. The ringing seized and she could finally understand the words that were being said but not the meaning.

"I was trying to fight the mob," a voice shouted. She knew that voice.

She heard a click like the sound of a gun being cocked.

"You wouldn't dare try to justify yourself if you knew what I'd lost," a voice spoke.

That was for sure Dent but the other voice…

She raised her head and felt a surge of energy…and annoyance when she saw Gordon lying there clutching the back of his head in what looked like pain.

"Gordon," she groaned her voice croaking. Gordon turned toward her a look of relief, "seriously, dude, your family -and this includes you- has a serious issue with following directions."

They exchanged smiles before their reunion was interrupted.

"I told you not to worry Juarez," Dent said hoisting her up to a standing position from the rope keeping her hands together, "I knew that Gordon cared enough about you to come to your rescue. He's concerned if you die." Harvey put the gun to her head and continued, "You know the Joker was right. It is partly your fault that Rachel died. So I get to hit two birds with one stone."

Sylvia didn't like where this was going, her priority was getting Gordon out of here and to his family.

"Gordon get out of here," Sylvia said her voice strained to remain clear.

"What would you do Juarez if I shot Gordon in the leg," Harvey asked pointing the gun to that part of his body, but keeping a firm hand on her rope, "or his right arm," he said pointing the gun to his arm, "his left arm or how about his left shoulder."

Sylvia felt tears stinging her eyes as she tried to move away from…get the gun something…she had to do something.

"No, please Harvey," she cried.

"Shush shush, shhhhh," Harvey cooed.

Dent swung the gun over Gordon's body, pointing it different places to see where it made Sylvia more nervous.

"God damnit! Gordon get out of here," she yelled.

She coughed a bit her head hanging, the metallic taste of blood filling her mouth but she swallowed it down.

"Harvey, please," Gordon pleaded trying to stand but froze when Harvey pointed the gun back to Sylvia's head.

Sylvia felt the barrel of the gun digging into her head. She could feel Gordon's nerves. So she looked up to Gordon who looked back at her.

"Go Gordon," she begged, "you have a family, who needs you. A son who needs you. Please go. I'll be fine."

The last statement came out eerily calm. Gordon couldn't leave without her.

"Please, Gordon my time is already up," she said trying to get her meaning across but Gordon wasn't listening. Neither was Harvey because sirens could be heard.

"You brought your _cops_," Dent asked furiously.

"There just following procedure," Gordon explained, "All they know is the situation, not who or why?"

Sylvia felt fatigue and dismay taking over. This wasn't good. She was coughing again; body crumbling coughs. More metallic taste, breathing becoming harder. The world spinning…

"You don't want to hurt the girl, Harvey," a dark voice said penetrating her dizzy haze.

Opening her eyes she saw his dark silhouette step out from the shadows.

"It's not about what I want it's about what's fair," Harvey yelled in frustration.

Her eyes were watering. Bruce was here…great. Another person she had to take care of. Hopefully, that meant that the Joker was taken care of. She was really concentrating on breathing. It was becoming very hard and draining a lot of her energy. She could even hear herself wheezing. Why didn't Gordon listen to her when she said her time was up already?

Every breath inhaled, Sylvia had to struggle not to cough. Her pipes were closing, she was sure of it.

"And the only morality in a cruel world is chance," Harvey said raising his coin, "Unbiased. Unprejudiced. Fair."

"Nothing fair ever came out of the barrel of a gun, Dent," Batman argued.

"She has the same chance Rachel did. Fifty-fifty."

Batman took a step forward as Harvey pressed the gun to Sylvia's head, Bruce's hands raised in peace.

"What happened to Rachel wasn't chance. We decided to act. We three. We knew the risks and we acted as one. We are all responsible for the consequences," Batman pointed out.

"Then why was I the one that lost everything," Harvey yelled in anger.

Batman stayed silent as he looked at Sylvia whose chest was rising and falling rapidly. This caught his concern but he tried to return his focus to Dent. If he wasn't careful he _would_ lose everything.

"You weren't," Sylvia's quiet voice said. Her thoughts on Marcus.

"The Joker chose me," Harvey shouted.

"Because you were the best of us," Batman yelled back, "He wanted to prove that even someone as good as you could fall."

"And he was right," Harvey said bitterly.

"But you're fooling yourself if you think you're letting chance decide. You're the one pointing the gun, Harvey. So point it at the people responsible," Batman said.

Sylvia knew what he was trying to do, but it _was_ her fault. Harvey was pointing the gun at the right person. She started this whole chain reaction starting with that article. But even now, Sylvia could not bring herself to regret writing it. Even when it had brought so much more pain than help to this city; the article that had killed her best friend.

"He is," she said throatily. Tears were sliding down her face as she turned to face Harvey.

"No-" Batman whispered as he tried to get closer but didn't get any closer when he saw her raise her hand.

"Stay there Batman," she commanded, "Kill me Harvey," she said grabbing the hand that was holding the gun up to her face so that the barrel aimed to her chin. "It was my article that killed Rachel. Just like the Joker said."

"Sylvia no," Gordon called.

"It'll be okay, Gordon. It's going to be fine," she said looking straight into Dent's eyes.

Dent took his coin and flipped it catching it in his palm. The two looked down at his hand showing the scarred side. Sylvia closed her eyes waiting for the shot. When she felt the barrel leave her skin, she opened her eyes and saw him take aim for Bruce.

"No," she wheezed pushing his arm, making him narrowly miss.

Gordon was waiting for his cue and ran forward to grab his gun that Dent had kicked aside. Gun in hand he ran forward using the gun to knock Harvey out. The three stood there silent.

Batman stared at Sylvia before she turned to him. Her eyes still swimming in tears but something wasn't right. Sylvia clenched her eyes shut and began to cough. Everything seemed to go in slow motion from that point on. Gasping for air she fell back, Gordon catching her before she hit the floor.

"Sylvia," he called desperately.

Gordon looked down at her and noticed a small droplet of blood escape from her mouth. Her eyes wide she continued to cough; no end in sight. Her breathing coming out in gasps. Her chest heaved as she tried to breathe. Nothing seemed to enter her lungs. Blood seeped from her mouth, since she couldn't swallow she spit it out to the floor beside her.

"Oh God, Sylvia," Gordon yelled reaching for his radio, "I need a medic in here now!"

Bruce stood there, not believing the scene in front of him. She was fine not two seconds ago and now she was on the floor, coughing up blood and…drowning.

"Sylvia," Gordon called to her, grasping her hand, "Sylvia, sweetheart, you stay with me, understand? Help is coming."

All he got in answer were coughs, puffs and gasps. Her grip on his hand tightened. Her other hand pointed to Batman, alerting Gordon that he was still there.

"Batman you have to get out of here," Gordon said as he heard his men breaching the perimeter. "You have to go now!" He yelled forcefully.

Bruce stood a few moments more before turning and disappearing into the shadows. He wasn't fast enough. Gordon caught the look he had in his eyes. _That small eight year old boy, sitting silently in his office, staring out into nothing, eyes glazed over -lost…_

Officer Murphy came over, looking down at Sylvia as Gordon looked after Batman. His face contemplating.

"Medic over here," Murphy shouted as four medics came into view loading Sylvia onto the gurney.

**A/N: Hope this wasn't confusing. Please review any questions or comments!**


	19. Chapter 19

**UPDATE! 07/29/12: There was just a little thing I needed to change from this chapter in order to accomodate the events that are going to happen in Through the Eyes of a Martyr. Gotham thinks Harvey Dent is dead not in Arkham Asylum very much alive. That's the only thing I had to change for some new chapters I'm putting up for Martyr. Hope everyone still enjoys it and leave me a review!**

**A/N: Wow almost done! **

**FYI: I've been thinking of some one-shots I could do for this story for when Robin comes into play but I'll keep thinking about it. Tell me what you think.**

Gordon never released her hand, even when they put her into the ambulance. He never released her hand until they arrived at the hospital and she had to go into the room alone. She had passed out five minutes after she was put onto the gurney.

After speaking with his wife to get the full story of what had happened after Ramirez's call, Gordon stood at the viewing window watching as a tube helped her breathe. 'A tube,' he thought bitterly.

The doctor had explained what had happened. Sylvia had taken in too much heat into her lungs when the explosion occurred; receiving minor burns in her trachea and larynx which caused the blood to be coughed up. Her coughing irritated her pipes which caused the bleeding. Sometimes the swelling from burns can take up to 24 hours to begin and that's what had caused her short breathing. Her pipes had swelled so much that it was no longer letting her breathe. Now she had to have a pipe to enable her breathing.

Gordon closed his eyes, his face scrunching up in emotional pain. Looking at her face, bruises can be seen. The doctor had assured him though that there was no internal bleeding and no permanent damage to the lungs that could not be healed by a good long rest. There was no carbon monoxide or any other poison in her system. It was just too much for her body to handle too soon after the explosion. The doctor had said she wouldn't wake up anytime soon. Her body needed rest.

She wasn't going to die. She was just going to be in the hospital for a good number of weeks. Gordon sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Commissioner Gordon," said a voice from behind him. He turned to see Bruce Wayne standing there.

The man looked to be in as much pain as he was, probably more.

"Mr. Wayne," he greeted shaking his hand.

The two looked back through the window at the woman they both learned to care deeply for and in a very short span of time.

Gordon turned to the young man next to him to see that faraway look again. He was lost again. Here was the eight year old boy.

"I don't believe I've said how sorry I am, Mr. Wayne," Gordon said quietly. Bruce's head perked up looking over at the man.

"Commissioner?" Bruce asked confused.

"I shouldn't have let her go to that hospital," Gordon admitted.

"Don't apologize Commissioner, it's me who should be apologizing," he insisted, "if I hadn't let her leave my penthouse the night before she wouldn't be laying there with a tube down her throat."

Gordon knew. Don't ask how, but he knew. That look he saw tonight in the Batman's face and Bruce had pretty much just admitted that the safe place Sylvia was at was his penthouse. Gordon remembered very well that Batman had said that she was staying somewhere safe.

None of these pieces of evidence were concrete or would hold up in a court of law but he knew. Deep down inside, he knew.

Gordon chuckled slightly before asking, "Don't you think we've done enough blaming for tonight?"

Bruce's eyebrows furrowed before looking over at the Commissioner who merely turned his gaze back to Sylvia. Bruce turned back to her as well. The two stood there quietly before Bruce asked, "Did the doctor say that it was alright for us to go in?"

"He did," Gordon answered, "I just…haven't."

Bruce walked to her door and held it open looking at the Commissioner expectantly.

"After you, sir," Bruce said bluntly.

Gordon sighed and walked in with Bruce following close behind. Bruce stood beside her bed while Gordon took the side opposite. Sylvia looked worse up close. Her hospital gown kept most bruises and wounds hidden but the cuts from the explosion and bruises from where Harvey had pushed her and hit her were scattered over her face.

Bruce slid his hand over Sylvia's holding it lightly. Commissioner gazed down at her wondering what she could be dreaming about as he noticed her eyes were moving rapidly behind her lids. Bruce hadn't noticed anything amiss but was shocked to find that Sylvia was clutching his hand back quite tightly too. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she gazed at each of them in turn. The tube in her mouth wasn't allowing her to talk.

She needed to ask them…she needed to know…what had happened?…Where was she?…

Sylvia used her unoccupied hand and brought it to the oxygen mask. When she tried to pull it off Gordon stopped her.

"No, no sweetheart," he spoke quietly, "you have to keep that on."

Sylvia as always wasn't listening and successfully pulled the tube out while Bruce was at the door trying to find the doctor and Gordon was pushing the button to call the nurse.

"Bruce," she called but her voice came out as nothing but breath. "Bruce!"

Her voice came out stronger this time and it caught Gordon's attention.

"Sylvia, no, why did you take it out?" he said before realizing who she was calling, "Mr. Wayne she's calling you," Gordon said trying to keep her calm and laying down by keeping a hand on her shoulder.

Bruce came running from the door and took her hand again.

"Sylvia," he cooed trying to quiet her but she was having none of it.

Her energy was draining quickly and her breathing was difficult this had to be fast.

"H-Har-Harvey D-Dent…Joker…where are…" she was struggling to continue but Bruce understood what she was trying to ask.

"They are both in Arkham Asylum," he answered.

"He -shot…you," she wheezed tears filling her eyes, causing her breath to shorten.

Bruce shook his head, "No he missed, honey," he whispered trying to reassure her he took her hand and placed it on his face, "he missed."

A sigh relief came from her. Sylvia gazed at Bruce for just a few seconds before turning her attention to Jim who was struggling to keep himself together.

"Gor-don your…your fa-mily…are they…okay?" she asked struggling to stay awake.

"Yes," Gordon murmured a tear slipping from his eye as the girl struggled.

She had put so much on the line for everyone and where did it land her? In a hospital bed, every day since she wrote that stupid article. Yes half the city still believed she had wrote it for selfish reasons but the other half looked up to her. His family was part of the other half. He owed her so much.

"Yeah, they're fine," he continued, "thanks to you."

Sylvia clutched Jim's hand as she struggled to say one last thing.

"Not…t-too bad for-a thrill a-nd…fame seeker reporter, huh?" she said playfully making Gordon chuckle but more tears slid down his face.

"Not bad at all," he smiled.

Sylvia smiled back before she started to struggle again.

"Sylvia," Bruce called anxiously.

A nurse came in followed by Dr. Savadra who immediately called for more nurses. Her breathing was rapid and shallow. He needed to get her calm and the tube back in.

She kept her grip in Bruce's hand as she tried to push through. Suddenly, her jerking stopped along with her breathing. The heart monitor had gone flat. The two pedestrians stood shocked still as chaos ensued around them. Bruce slackened his grip on her hand and it slid back onto the bed without resistance.

Dr. Savadra called for a defibrillator which was brought in by other nurses and they began the quick work of reviving her.

"Get these two out of here please," Savadra called.

One of the nurses pulled away and escorted the two quiet men out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"She was fine," Bruce whispered in agony as he listened to the movement from behind the door.

Gordon didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. He stood outside the door as well listening as they tried to pull his friend back from the dead.

Sylvia fell into a coma that night. She was stabilized but the doctors weren't sure when she would wake up; if she ever did.

Many of the citizens of Gotham sent their condolences in the form of letters, gifts, 'get well soon' cards to her room at the hospital. Luckily, the citizens had no idea what happened that night; at least not to Sylvia. As far as they knew Dent was dead not in Arkham. Batman had killed Harvey Dent and Sylvia had witnessed it after being captured by the Dark Knight himself. If Sylvia ever woke, hearing what cock-and-bull story they had put together and seeing all of these gifts stacked around her room would most likely send her back into a coma. She would have a good laugh about the gifts but not about the story.

Bruce had lived up to his word. All of the payments and bills for her comfortable hospital stay were being paid by him. Gordon thanked him profusely but Wayne would simply wave his hand and reply, "It's nothing really."

Gordon had in fact never seen Bruce visit her and according to nurses, him, his family, and Bruce's butler Alfred were the only ones who ever came to check on her.

It's been a month since she had fallen into the coma. Jim came to the hospital to do his check on her and speak to her about his day. He did this about twice a week. It was a comfort for him somehow. He hadn't meant to fall asleep in the chair beside her bed but he had. It was around one in the morning when he was awoken. He felt another presence in the room. He figured it was just another nurse but when the person didn't leave or speak he thought otherwise.

He cracked his eye open slightly to see the Batman standing by the bed gazing down at Sylvia; that familiar look in his eyes.

"You should go home, Commissioner," the Batman advised not taking his gaze off the girl.

Gordon now understood why there was no record of anyone else coming to see her. He had no idea how he got inside without his cops spotting him. To support the story they had given to the public, Gordon had to station his men around Sylvia for 'protection' from the Batman.

"Do you come here every night," Gordon asked rising from his seat taking a stretch. Bruce came in a different form.

"Yes," he answered after a pause.

Gordon nodded in understanding watching the Dark Knight as he watched Sylvia.

"I like to talk her," Gordon admitted, Batman broke his gaze and raised it to meet Gordon's; "It's how I get through my visits. It feels like she's listening. Sometimes, I'll pause, waiting for her to reply…it's hard when I realize that she's not going to but…sometimes it looks like she's smiling."

There was a long pause before Bruce replied, "Me too."

The two stood in silence, the beeps from her vital monitoring machine being the only sound. Gordon couldn't stop the guilt he felt every time he came to visit. He lost count of how many times he apologized to his comatose friend begging for a reply.

"She's going to wake, Commissioner Gordon," Bruce said strongly. It seemed he had convinced himself.

Gordon nodded feeling hope course through him. He left the room without another word.

Bruce stood there for a bit longer wondering about his conviction. Alfred always made sure Bruce never lost hope but when he would come here his hope would go through a major beat down. He hoped she woke up, he hoped with everything in him. He couldn't lose her.

The bruises, cuts and scrapes were mostly healed now. Bruce ran his fingertips lightly down the side of her face. Leaning down he allowed his lips to lightly brush hers before pulling back and taking his leave.

**A/N: Like I said there's only a paragraph that had to be re-written nothing huge. Thanks again for reading! Like it, love it, hate it leave me a comment or any questions you may have in a review! Don't forget about the one-shots I mentioned! Let me know what you think about that.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Here is the final chapter of this story! I'm quite proud of it and this whole story. It's been my pride and joy for the last few months. I just hope you guys like it too. Hope its not abrupt but keep an eye out for an Epilogue that may be coming. And look out for some definite one-shots :D I'm really excited to get started on those. On second thought, an Epilogue is coming. I just thought of something that would leave this whole thing on a dangling note...a good note don't worry. **

The next morning, Gordon sat in his office rushing through some paperwork when his secretary came in.

"Sir, I have a call on hold from Westville Hospital from a Dr. Savadra," she said gaining Jim's attention very quickly when she said the name of the hospital, "He says it's urgent that he speak to you."

She wasn't even finished when Gordon had already picked up the phone greeting the doctor.

"Dr. Savadra…yes…hi," he said into the phone.

"Hello Commissioner Gordon, I have some news," Dr. Savadra greeted back his emotion hard to decipher over the phone.

Gordon arrived to the hospital as quickly as he could. He fled from his car and up to the front desk to check in. He made it to the room in record time.

The blinds were pulled closed over the window from the hall but the door was opened slightly. Rustling could be heard from the inside. Jim opened the door to find Sylvia sitting up on the bed her legs crossed with the blanket over them. She was gazing down at one of the several 'get well' cards.

Gordon released a chocked breath causing Sylvia to direct her attention to him. She smiled brightly before looking around her room.

"This is so overwhelming," she said her voice still a bit tight. She gestured with her hand to the room around her; to all the gifts she had been sent. "Who would have thought an old beat up reporter like me could have so many fans?" She asked jokingly looking back at Gordon who remained frozen at the door.

Without another word, Gordon enveloped her into a hug. Dropping the card Sylvia embraced him back with the little strength she had. A tear slipped down her face as she felt him let out a grief filled shuddering breath.

"Don't start Gordon, you're gonna get me going," she sniffed.

Jim chuckled releasing her.

"When did you wake up," he asked.

"Around four this morning," she answered putting the card aside. "I had to practically beg the nurses to let me take a proper shower and brush my teeth. Trust me, you never want to wake up after a month to come to realize someone else has been washing you and your teeth un-brushed." she said as she made a gagging face.

Gordon laughed heartily. Taking a closer look at her he noticed her hair was still damp.

"When you woke up…was he…?" Gordon asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure what kind of relationship Sylvia and Batman had. Maybe it would scare her to find out he'd been there.

"No. No he was gone when I woke up," she answered. "I couldn't hear everything that was going on while I was asleep, but I'd…surface, I guess you could call it. But it wouldn't last long."

"How are you feeling," he asked taking a seat in the chair beside her bed after moving it closer.

"Surprisingly good, especially if you compare to the night I was brought in here," she said wincing as she remembered the pain that had coursed through her as she desperately tried to talk to both him and Bruce. "I don't think I've ever felt this good since…"

"Since writing that article," he finished but Sylvia shook her head.

"No, even before that I wasn't feeling this good," she said her hand twisting itself in the blankets as she contemplated.

Gordon was surprised to hear this admittance. She'd always looked happy and content with herself. Even when…

"I think since I was kid," she admitted. "You know, when I was sleeping: I saw my parents." Her eyes took a far off look as she recalled her experience to Gordon, "I started remembering things. Like when I was little and everyday when my dad came home from work, I would run to the door and sit on his foot and wrap my arms and legs around his shin. He'd have to drag me to kitchen with one foot," she laughed, but a tear rolled down her face. "Funny…I couldn't remember that." She muttered to herself but Gordon heard her.

"I remembered that my mom always made my Halloween costumes. She never wanted to buy them because they were made from 'cheap fabric' and were too expensive for what they were worth," she said with another giggle and Gordon chuckled as well, thinking of his wife.

"But then I saw them the way they were before the accident. My mom wouldn't stop crying and my dad just kept saying how proud he was of me and what I was doing and that he was sorry for driving so fast…," she recited as more tears flowed down her face her voice becoming more horse from the emotions. She snapped out of her reverie and wiped her eyes.

"I knew it was a dream because my dad hadn't said he was proud of me since…ever. Your subconscious sure comes up with the craziest stuff, huh?" she said with a bitter chuckle trying to cover up her remorse with a jest.

Gordon took her hand in one of his to comfort her, but the touch only made the truth come back full force…her parents weren't here. Marcus…Sylvia let out a chocked sob and Gordon was immediately there embracing her as she cried.

"I kept wanting to wake up and be a kid again," she cried holding on to Gordon's arm like it was a lifeline, "so I could relive all those things I was remembering. Because as a kid I was still his little girl. Because as a kid they were still here. Everything would still be okay; Marcus would still be alive."

Gordon continued to hold her and rock her back and forth as she cried. The poor girl hadn't properly mourned her parents or Marcus. She hadn't had time.

He still remembered the night of her parent's accident. She had been destroyed he could tell, but she never let a tear fall as she answered questions; her voice was flat and smooth. Gordon had sat with her throughout the whole ordeal. When she was finally able to leave, Gordon had offered to take her home. She accepted but told him to drop her off at work.

"At work?" he repeated in confusion, she nodded, "Why?"

She simply smiled and said, "Nothing comes between me and my work."

Coming back to the present, Gordon felt as her tears soaked his shirt but he couldn't bring himself to mind. If he had to guess, he would say that she hadn't had a good cry in ages. It was good for her. So he let her lean on him until she finished. Her cries made him remember the day of the late Commissioner Loeb's memorial. The tears she had shed over him, and he wasn't able to comfort her then because…well he was dead. Little did he know there was a man feeling the same way inside the doorway watching them silently.

Bruce had heard everything and couldn't miss the commonalities in both their lives. He would have given anything to have his parents back.

Gordon heard her hiccup a few times before she finally pulled away. Looking at the time it had only been 20 minutes.

Sylvia's eyes and nose were red and swollen from crying. Her cheeks were red as well from embarrassment, but she felt so much better. Gordon kept a hold on her hand as she grabbed a tissue to fix herself. She sniffed and blew her nose a few times before she finally looked up at him with a grateful smile.

"Uh…thanks," she muttered even if she was grateful, she wasn't used to people seeing her cry, besides Marcus and that was only on a few occasions.

"Do you need me to get you anything," Gordon asked gently.

Sylvia finally spotted her other visitor who was standing at the door and smiled.

"I think I'll be fine," she said looking at Bruce who moved into the room.

Gordon turned and spotted the billionaire. He felt that they needed time to discuss a few things.

"I'll come back to see you later," he said before turning to leave. "Mr. Wayne," he greeted.

"Commissioner Gordon," Bruce greeted back holding the door open for him.

Gordon took one last look at Bruce and left the room shaking his head and chuckling quietly to himself. His theory was just too crazy to be true. The Commissioner paused in his step as he spotted Bruce through the now blind free viewing window. The way that Bruce was looking at her…maybe his theory wasn't so crazy after all.

"So quiet," Sylvia said lightly as he came to stand by her bed.

"How are you feeling," he asked in a low voice that made her hair stand on end in the most pleasurable way imaginable.

"I'm feeling good," she said with a smile.

"You sure," he asked taking a hold of her hand gently.

She smiled brighter to emphasize just how sure she was. Bruce stared down at her with a glazed look for a few moments before his unoccupied hand made its way the side of her face. His fingers lightly grazed her cheek. A sigh fell from Sylvia's lips as she tilted her head toward his already retreating hand.

Bruce quickly rethought his move, brought his hand back and laid onto her cheek. His thumb rubbing her cheek bone back and forth.

"I was so afraid," he admitted softly.

Her eyebrows furrowed in wonderment before her eyes cleared in realization. She was amazed at his admittance. Sure her life meant a lot to her, it was her life, but she never realized that their were others who actually cared. After her parents died, her life never mattered to anyone else but herself.

If someone would have told her a year ago that Commissioner James Gordon would risk a bullet to the head by a District Attorney gone psycho for her, she probably would have laughed with abandon in their face. Surprise! And then here is Bruce Wayne, the famed prince of Gotham, by her bed admitting that he was afraid that he would have lost her.

Sylvia had thought his visits as Batman, she couldn't keep track how many times he came, was just a courtesy thing. Just to make sure she didn't die on his watch. Like, there was enough blood on his hands to begin with. He didn't need her death on his conscience. But apparently there was something more…something she hadn't seen coming. That Bruce Wayne- as crazy as it sounded- had developed feeling for her, Sylvia Juarez.

She almost laughed at herself but she didn't think it would be such a good thing to do considering the situation.

"You were afraid," she whispered back coming up with nothing else relevant to say.

Bruce grinned at her words before he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. His lips were soft on hers so she pulled him closer that so his lips pressed against hers. She gripped him by his shirt collar while his hand remained caressing her face, the other on her hand. The both of them lost themselves and didn't realize they were still in a hospital before Sylvia's heart monitor machine began to beep, annoyingly.

The couple pulled away and turned to the machine. Bruce in amusement, Sylvia in annoyance. Bruce started to laugh when he saw Sylvia's grumpy look. She looked sheepish before joining him. Even that was cut short, however, by Dr. Savadra clearing his throat from the doorway.

"May I check my patient," he said with a smile.

Sylvia nodded in acquiesce.

"It's good to see you smiling again, Sylvia," he said taking out the clipboard from under his arms to jot a few notes down.

All the while the doctor checked Sylvia, Bruce kept her hand clasped in his own. As he gazed at her openly bright and smiling face, for the first time in a while, Bruce felt like he could really smile and that the dawn had at last come.

**A/N: Yes, the deed is done. I'm so anxious to hear what you guys think so make sure to leave a review. Like I said keep an eye out for this epilogue. **

**Works in progress: I'll be posting a story based off of the movie _Inception. _I've been working on it for some time now. It takes place during the events of the film but through the eyes of a new character who comes in. So if you enjoyed this you may enjoy that one as well. I'm thinking it's going to be a Robert Fischer/OC story. :D Ideas anyone? Likes/dislikes?**

**Then I'll probably be deleting my first story of Harry Potter, _Something Extraordinary,_ and posting a new one. I just have to face the music that no matter what, that story was written when I was 13 years old. It's not very good so I'm taking it off. This new one I feel is going to be sooooo much better. I started from scratch and made something that I'm pretty proud of. Ideas? Likes/dislikes?**

**Then of course the one-shots that I'll be doing once in awhile based on the characters of this story. Oh, I almost forgot! I'm juggling an idea around my head right now. I've been wanting to do a story having to do with BATMAN: ARKHAM ASYLUM the video game. It'll be about a cop that's stuck inside the Asylum while the events of the video game unfurl. She's with Batman though as this all goes on. Everytime I play that game I want to write it so...yes/no? What do you guys think? Would you read it? **

**Please, please let me know! Review! Thanks so much for reading. :D**


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: So sorry this took so long to come out but I was trying to do some research and figure the best way to introduce this villain. Hopefully, it's not too bad and hopefully you all enjoy it. The epilogue will be in two parts (unless it turns into 3. I'm still not sure.). Please review!**

**UPDATE A/N (12/21/10): Okay so I changed my mind this is the Epilogue for this story but there will be a second installment called Through the Eyes of a Martyr. I'm not sure how long it will be. It'll probably short since I really want to work on my Inception and Harry Potter fic. Working on all three is pretty exciting. So keep an eye out for the next installment. **

"Master Bruce, the guests are arriving," Alfred announced standing in the bedroom doorway while Bruce sat on his bed dressed in a tux looking down at his hands. He looked to be miles away. "Master Bruce?"

Bruce snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards Alfred doubt and guilt written all over his face.

"I'll be there soon, Alfred. I just need a few moments," Bruce replied his hands clenching and unclenching in his lap.

"Is something bothering you Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"What do you think of Sylvia, Alfred," Bruce asked looking at his charge and long friend.

"I believe she is an extraordinary and brave woman and I have become quite attached to her," Alfred answered with all honesty.

"Am I being selfish Alfred?" Bruce asked abruptly. Alfred's confusion was apparent.

"I don't follow, sir," the wise butler confessed.

"For the past month that Sylvia and I have been together, each time I make plans with her I have to cancel," Bruce groaned miserably still looking down at his hands.

"Master Bruce-"

"She doesn't deserve this Alfred," Bruce argued. "It's Rachel all over again."

"Now, sir, to be fair, Sylvia is not Rachel Dawes," Alfred said understanding where Bruce was coming from but he disagreed with him completely.

"That may be true Alfred but the fact still stands that this month has been a disaster," Bruce fought, one night in particular standing out.

* * *

Alfred had given him the idea to host something at the penthouse for the two of them. The last few 'dates' between Sylvia and him were at high restaurants with him not showing up because he had 'things' to look into for work. Those incidents were continuously posted in the tabloids but Alfred assured Bruce that Sylvia paid them no mind and understood completely. So to save Sylvia anymore 'embarrassment', Alfred suggested having the date at the penthouse. Sylvia excitedly agreed.

"Ms. Juarez," Alfred greeted her from the front door.

"Evening Alfred," she greeted with a smile.

Alfred proceeded to help her out of her jacket when Bruce entered the foyer. He wasn't overly dressed but wore an overcoat with black slacks while Sylvia wore a v-necked, ¾ sleeved, just above her knees, red dress. She looked stunning but then again when didn't she. Bruce smiled and walked over to greet her.

"Sylvia," he said with a smile, "you look stunning."

"Thank you, Bruce. You look very handsome yourself," she said returning the smile.

Bruce bent slightly to kiss her before Alfred showed them to the dinning table that was already set up with dinner.

"Oh Alfred, it smells delicious," Sylvia commented taking a seat that Bruce had already pulled out for her.

"Thank you Ms. Juarez. I can only hope it tastes as good as it smells," Alfred said with a smile. Bruce and Sylvia laughed. "If you'll excuse me, please enjoy your dinner."

"Thank you Alfred," the two said watching Alfred leave.

The two sat in a comfortable silent as they both took a sip of their Passatelli in Brodo soup.

"Mmm, absolutely delicious," Sylvia sighed.

Bruce agreed before offering her fresh bread.

"It's a great compliment," she commented when she took the first bite.

Bruce laughed and returned back to his dinner.

"So how are things at the company," Sylvia asked putting her spoon down in her empty bowl.

"Good," Bruce answered continuing with, "we may be branching with a new company."

"That's great," Sylvia said a smile gracing her face, "how-"

"Master Bruce," Alfred said from the doorway looking quite put out.

"What's the matter," Bruce said looking concerned.

"You are being summoned, sir," he replied looking regretful toward Sylvia who was looking more worried than upset.

"Bruce," she said. She understood fully what being 'summoned' meant it was just alarming that it was becoming much more frequent the past few nights.

"I have to go," he muttered walking away from the table and to the hallway.

"Bruce wait," she yelled clambering out of her chair to follow him. "What aren't you telling me? Has this got anything to do with the Joker? Or Harvey?"

"No it doesn't, at least not yet," he said mumbling the last part and continuing toward the elevator.

"Then Bruce, what is going on?" Sylvia begged catching his arm.

Looking into her eyes Bruce saw raw concern. He felt terrible doing this to her…again. He didn't deserve her. It still blew his mind to know that she cared for him.

"I'll explain later," he said bringing his hand up to caress the side of her face before turning around and calling the elevator.

"That's what you always say," Sylvia whispered but Bruce heard her loud and clear. Her tone made him clench.

He turned back to her making no attempt to touch her and just said, "I'm sorry."

The elevator doors opened and he walked in pressing the button to the bottom floor before anything else could be said. Sylvia stared at the closed doors of the elevator her eyes misted with an emotion Alfred could not decipher.

* * *

Alfred remembered perfectly the rest that happened that night. The rest that Bruce had not become privy of because of his early summoning. So the butler decided to enlighten his charge.

"Master Bruce, I think there is something I should tell you," Alfred said before continuing on with what happened through the rest of the night.

* * *

In a sort of trance, Sylvia turned from the elevator and walked back to the dinning room. Alfred followed a few steps behind and found her sitting at the table eating. It was only a few moments before Alfred stood by the table and cleared his throat.

"Do you mind if I join you Ms. Juarez," Alfred asked once Sylvia had looked up at him.

She smiled brightly and gestured to the seat saying, "Of course not, Alfred."

The two sat eating but soon the food was gone and the silence was becoming too much for Sylvia.

"I feel like we're drifting apart, Alfred," she admitted quietly, looking sadly down at her empty plate.

Alfred sighed. The two were perfect for one another, but Bruce had no idea what to do. His playboy façade was becoming too real and it seems to be affecting Sylvia now. A person's patience can only last for so long.

"Do not fret, Ms. Juarez, please," Alfred said piling the dishes in the center of the table then turning back to her, "Believe me, you are not the only one being left in the dark."

"You don't know why he's been summoned all these times," Sylvia asked completely shocked. It was not like Bruce to not tell Alfred something.

"It doesn't seem to be anything serious, he tells me," Alfred revealed, "for now."

"I'm afraid, Alfred. I have a very bad feeling," Sylvia said looking serious. "The Joker was only the beginning."

Alfred stared back at her knowing full well the legitimacy of that statement. He had been feeling the same way and now that it was confirmed by someone else, he had mixed feelings. But one question came to mind, why was Sylvia still there?

"I know what you're thinking," she said with a rueful smile, "but you are just too polite to ask it. I wasn't able to leave Bruce or Gotham when a maniac was threatening my life. I didn't leave when my parents died. I didn't leave even after I myself nearly died."

Alfred remained silent as she continued speaking. Each word spoken with complete honesty that left Alfred speechless.

"I knew that there would have to be sacrifices. I know my job won't be the last one I'll have to make but I do know that it will probably be the easiest and simplest one I'll have to face. But I can face all of this _with _Bruce. I love him, Alfred. I love him very much," she said a tear slipping from her eye. "But I can't stand that he's hiding something from me."

The old butler scooted his seat closer to the ex-reporter and patted her shoulder.

"Sylvia," he called gently. It was the first time that he used her first name and they both noted the change, "Master Bruce has never had someone, other than myself, stand by him completely like you have. Someone to believe in him and what he stands for. He's not sure how to trust what you are offering him because he himself believes that he doesn't deserve it. Believe me, Sylvia, he needs you."

Sylvia smiled gratefully putting her hand over Alfred's. The rest of the night was spent talking about Bruce and her background before she left around three in the morning.

* * *

Bruce sat on the bed slowly absorbing what Alfred had said. Bruce had noticed the change of familiarity between the two the past week and now he knew why. It warmed his heart to know the friendship that had developed between them. It made Bruce's mind grow easy but doubt still reared it's ugly head in the back of his mind. However, Bruce knew that he loved Sylvia as well and with more confidence than what he actually felt, Bruce stood from the bed.

"Thank you Alfred," Bruce said appreciatively before walking out the door.

Alfred smiled and watched his charge walk down the hall to join the charity party he was holding for Gotham's finest.

"Gordon," Sylvia greeted happily embracing the Commissioner.

"Sylvia," Gordon returned as his wife came to his side.

"Barbara, how are you?" Sylvia asked moving to hug her.

"I'm fine thank you, and you?" she asked returning the hug.

"Good, good," Sylvia responded, "How are the kids?"

"They're good," Jim said with a smile before spotting Bruce over Sylvia's shoulder before greeting him as well, "Mr. Wayne."

"Commissioner Gordon," Bruce said taking the proffered hand before him, "so glad you and your wife could join us tonight."

"Of course. And I'd like to say thank you for doing this," Gordon said gratitude laced in the words.

"Ah, don't mention it," Bruce told him in true Bruce fashion.

Most of the guests, including Gordon, we're not aware of Bruce's real reasons for holding this bash. It was more based on art. He shortly excused himself and Sylvia from the couple and walked away to mingle with the rest of the guests.

"You had me a little worried there," Sylvia said her lips barely moving and keeping her smile in place, "thought you weren't ever going to come down."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," he said sincerely, "I just needed some time to think."

"Okay," she simply replied before stopping to talk to Mayor Garcia and his wife.

The tension was obviously there but she tried to ignore it or act oblivious. After everything that had happened, it didn't look like Mayor Garcia was up for re-election.

Before long the couple was separated once more. After dating Bruce for a month, it was strange that Sylvia had become so easily accustomed to these upper-class shindigs. Not that she enjoyed them by any means but…it seemed like Bruce was rubbing off on her.

There it was again. The feeling of being watched. Sylvia had been feeling it all night. She inconspicuously observed the crowd around her. The first few times she had this feeling creep up on her she had excused it and let it slide off her shoulder. Now it was getting ridiculous and she couldn't pass it off as paranoia any longer. The first thoughts that popped unwittingly in her head we're those of the Joker, and Dent-

"Sylvia," a familiar voice said behind her. The voice snapped her out of her thoughts making her gasp.

She turned around only to see Alfred with a tray of drinks giving her a concerned look.

"Alfred," she breathed her hand splayed on her chest as she tried to even out her breathing.

"I'm sorry, Sylvia, I didn't mean to startle you," he said observing her before asking, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Alfred. My mind was elsewhere," she answered with a smile. "Where is Bruce?"

"He's speaking to a group of entrepreneurs about some of the new pieces the museum is getting," Alfred informed her as a guest took a drink from the tray.

"Our museum's getting new stuff," she asked with a surprised look as Alfred nodded, "Huh. I didn't know Bruce was the artsy type."

Sylvia observed three men and a woman Bruce was conversing with. He looked as if he was really paying attention.

Alfred chuckled before replying, "Neither did I."

The two laughed as another person stepped up to take a drink. The man knocked harmlessly into Sylvia before quickly apologizing.

"I'm so sorry," he said a slight giggle escaping from him.

Sylvia went to reply but was stopped by his bright green eyes…they were completely alight with mirth and mischief.

"Must be the champagne," he said tipping his hat slightly to her.

"It's fine," she said coming our of her thoughts and smiled. The man bowed before turning and leaving Alfred and Sylvia standing as they were before. "Anyway, if Bruce asks can you just tell him I went to powder my nose?"

"Of course," Alfred said but stopped her, "Are you sure you're alright, Ms. Sylvia?"

"I will be," she said simply throwing him a reassuring smile and then turning to go to the bathroom.

"Sir," a security guard whispered as he reached Gordon.

Gordon turned and when realizing it was security he instantly went into his commissioner mode.

"What's going on," he asked quietly putting his arm around the boy and taking him to a secluded area.

"He was here, sir," the guard said cryptically, "and He left this."

In the guard's out stretched hand lay a symbol he was hoping not to have to see tonight.

"Damn," he mumbled running a hand through his hair. "Alright here's what I want to do. I want everyone evacuated not just here but in the entire building and I want it searched and all civilians need to show I.D. No one leaves unless they show I.D. And they need to be asked if anything has been stolen."

"Yes, sir," the guard said before leaving to tell the others.

Within seconds about 10 officers came through the elevator to begin evacuation of the party.

"Ladies and gentleman," Gordon shouted over the crowd gaining everyone's attention, "I need you all in an orderly fashion to leave the premises immediately. Please check your belongings and if you are missing anything let an officer know and please explain what the object is. Thank you."

Bruce was at his side quickly asking, "Commissioner Gordon what is going on?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Wayne, that we have reason to believe a thief has infiltrated the building. It is also best if you get out of here as well," Gordon told him.

"Commissioner," Bruce spoke grabbing onto the older man's arm. There were not many guests around anymore so Bruce felt safe to do so.

The two stared at one another both trying to read the other. Gordon knew as he gazed at the man next to him. Did Bruce know that he knew his secret?

"It's Him," Gordon muttered quietly. Bruce nodded and quickly turned to find Sylvia.

"Alfred," Bruce called as he spotted the butler coming out from the kitchen. "Where is Sylvia?"

"She went to powder her nose, sir," Alfred said, "Is everything alright-Master Bruce?"

Bruce ran to the bathroom the moment Alfred had said where she was. He turned the corner to the bathroom but collided with someone. Realizing it was Sylvia he grabbed her and held her to himself. Sighing in relief.

Sylvia let herself be held and embraced him back. It wasn't until he pulled away that she asked, "Bruce, what is-"

He interrupted her by bringing his lips to hers. It was short but it said plenty.

"I need you to go with Alfred," he whispered to her. His eyes pleading with her to not question and just do what she was told.

"Bruce, what is going on," she whispered back trying to get something out of his expression.

"I'll explain later, I promise but right now I need you to leave the penthouse and go with Alfred," he said taking her hands into his and rubbing them softly. "Please."

Sylvia sighed and pulled away from him. For the past month since all of this began to happen he had said, "I'll explain," but he had never given her an explanation. This time however he _was _promising.

"That's what you always say," she mumbled.

Bruce knew very well the way he'd been acting the past month but he knew that if he never wanted to see her in a hospital bed again… Without a second thought Bruce pulled her to himself again, inhaling the smell of her hair that was so uniquely hers.

Before Sylvia knew what was happening she found herself being kissed by her boyfriend once more. This time however, he took her in slowly letting their lips touch in slow, deep brushes. Her hands gripped his upper arms as they wrapped themselves tighter around her waist. Bruce couldn't lose her. She meant too much to him now. There was nothing more that Bruce wanted to do then to take Sylvia to his room and show her just how much she meant to him, but at the moment there was hardly time. So with a heavy heart, Bruce pulled away and gazed down at her now red lips. Her eyes hooded as she looked up at him.

"I love you," he uttered before turning to get to his room so he could make his way to his suit.

Sylvia stood their in a daze for a few seconds letting the events that just ensued really sink in…he had never kissed her like that before…his kisses usually left her weak at the knees but right now all she could acknowledge was her frustration that he had stopped…who knows how far they could have gone…wait…he said "I love you."

That's when she snapped out of her desire induced stupor, only for it to be replaced with an exhilarating feeling. Bruce loved her. She felt the stupid grin come to her face as she walked down the hall to find Alfred. The ever faithful butler stood to the side conversing with Jim Gordon who was standing with two other guards.

"Gordon," she greeted her grin still in place, "what are you still doing here?"

"We have a bit of a situation on our hands right now. It would be best if you left now," he said looking down at a piece of paper he had in his hand.

"Situation?" she asked, "Here?"

"Yes, it seems we were visited by this thief again and he left us something new," he said turning to her.

"Thief?"

Now Sylvia was thoroughly lost. Apparently this was happening a few times now because Gordon didn't seem surprised at all.

"Yeah," Gordon looked up at her and seeing her puzzled look only served to confuse _him,_ "you know."

"Do I?" she asked her happy whimsical feeling quickly dispersing.

"Boys can you get Detective Murphy up here for me please," he asked.

When the two officers were gone he spoke freely with her but still quietly.

"Okay they're gone you can stop acting," he said turning his attention back to Sylvia.

"Who's acting?" she hissed.

It wasn't until then that Gordon realized she was actually serious.

"You don't know?" he asked. Sylvia shook her head, "I find that hard to believe."

"Why?" she asked her brows furrowed.

"Because you're friends with…you know. I've been telling him everything. He's even been at some of the scenes," Gordon explained.

Sylvia's blissful bubble popped and it seemed hard to even remember it had ever been there. She was furious.

"Batman, you mean," she said her fist clenching at her sides.

Gordon nodded and Sylvia struggled to keep her anger in check.

"What the hell is going on, Jim?" she asked slowly unclenching her hands.

"A few weeks ago there was a bomb threat called in at the downtown mall," Gordon began, "The place was quickly evacuated but when bomb squad filed in to disarm it, it turned out to be a fake. Inside we found a piece of paper that looked just like this."

Gordon handed her a small clear evidence pouch. Enclosed was a grey piece of paper, printed on it was a dark green question mark.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought of it in a REVIEW!**


End file.
